The Christmas Kiss
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Life was so much easier when your clothes didn't match and boys had cooties. •CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION•
1. The Christmas Kiss

**Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends ever since they were little. He's a half-demon accepted by Kagome with a warm smile and open arms. She was a human girl accepted and pretty much raised like a sister to him. Like two peas in a pod.**

**Here's a oneshot to how they met...**

_We open to a scene by looking in a window where a beautiful woman is smoothing down a young girl's, about five, hair and smiling affectionately. The girl has a pleasant smile on her face and the time is Christmas. Let's begin, shall we?_

…

"Go and play with the other girls, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said tightening Kagome's velvet bow. She gave her a gentle push towards a room filled with other kids her age. "The other kids will just love my cute Kagome, won't they? Now be good and remember to be kind to all of them."

Young Kagome gave her a toothy smile. "Okay, momma. I promise to be good."

"That my girl," she kissed her head. "I'll be over there if you need me."

Kagome nodded and made her way into the room. There was a dark-haired girl with calculating eyes along with two other girls. These girls were Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura. She avoided their unwelcome stares – or more accurately, glares. Then, Kagome watched as a boy with crystal-blue eyes, a black hair, and a goofy grin made his way to her.

"I'm Koga," he said. "Wanna play family with me?"

Kagome smiled. "I love that game!"

"Okay," he pulled her towards the corner where two other kids seemed to be chasing each other. One was a girl with long brown hair and warm brown eyes. The other was a mysterious violet-eyed boy with dark hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. "That's Shango." He pointed to the girl then at the boy. "And that's Miboku."

"It's Sango!" The girl stopped and stomped her foot. "Not Shango!"

"It's actually Miroku," the boy came up to her and hugged her. "But you can call me anything you want."

Koga yanked him away from her. "Leave her alone you bottom grabber!"

"Is she your girlfwend?" Miroku asked curiously.

"What's _that_?" Koga, Kagome, and Sango chorused.

"It's when a boy and a girl..." he furrowed his brow as if trying to remember. "It's when a boy and girl are best fwends and they...they love each other veeeeery much!"

Koga seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "Then what would the boy be called?"

"The boyfwend silly!" Miroku laughed as if this was hilarious.

"Then, yes." Koga said. "We're boyfwend and girlfwend."

"I'm Kagome," she smiled. "Koga and Kagome. We're boyfwend and girlfwend now. What about you two?"

"He's _my _boyfwend!" Sango giggled and held Miroku's hand. "We can be best fwends Kagome!"

"Okay!" Kagome smiled. Koga grinned at his 'girlfwend' and started to draw.

"Kagome, don't look." He said as she drew near. "It's going to be a surprise."

"What about our family?" Kagome asked trying to sneak a peek.

"You can be the momma and I'll be the papa." He said hiding the paper and crayons from her view. "Sango's always the momma but this time you can be."

"Okay!" Kagome remembered her manners. "Do you mind Sango-chan?"

"Not at all Kaggy!" She giggled. "Is it okay if I call you that? Your name is too c-co-compwicated."

"Yes!" Kagome agreed. "What's Miroku?"

"He's the doggy." Sango said patting him on the head. "Isn't that right, doggy?"

"Why do I have to be the doggy?" He moaned. "I'm _always _the doggy."

"Sit boy!" And he listened. "And sister will give you a big tummy rub!"

They started to play again. Then, Kagome wanted to explore so she kindly asked, "Um, where's the restroom?"And used it as an excuse.

"Down really far the hall." Sango laughed at Miroku who was rolling on the floor.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kagome started down the hall and avoided her grandmother, Kaede, who attempted to pinch her cheeks and ran into an empty room to hide.

The room was really big and extravagant. It had elegant hangings and elaborate paintings filled with soft warm colors. There was a glass-topped wooden coffee table with a vase of fresh, white roses. She looked in one of the mirror paneled wall and tugged her curls which sprung back into place as soon as she let them go. She smoothed down her red lolita dress and fixed her already perfect bow.

_Always look your best. _She remembered her mother saying that to her all the time. They were at the Christmas party because her mommy, the famous singer Ayumi Higurashi, was good friends with Izayoi, the hostess of the party and was asked to perform.

With a small sigh, she started towards the couch to take a nap. She was startled when she saw somebody already sleeping on the plush cushions. It was a young boy with snow white hair. She jumped backed and covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound as she saw two furry ears on his head. But it didn't seem to work as there was a sigh and suddenly she was staring at two sleepy golden eyes.

"Who're you?" He yawned.

"Kagome Higurashi." She curtseyed as she was supposed to."I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't mean to. Honest!"

He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. His voice was slightly hesitant as he asked her, "Are you a fairy princess?"

She smiled and straightened up. He turned pink and his eyes widened so he was awake. "Yes, I am. And I can grant you one wish before I leave."

"Oh, okay." He grinned and stood, grabbing her hand. "Can I tell you my wish now?"

"Yes!" She nodded. He pointed up and her gaze followed where he pointed. "It's a...mistletoe." She looked confused. "What about it?"

"My mommy told me a special story," he said looking back at her. "She said she and daddy fell in love under one of these. So I want to fall in love to. It's supposed to work like magic. And I want you, a fairy princess, to fall in love with me."

"Oh." She smiled again. "Uh...how does the magic work?"

"Like this," he pulled her close and magic seemed to fill the air as they kissed under the mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's not very good...*sigh*...but I just had to write it! I think it's very cute and sweet. Hopefully you do too...can I get at least <strong>_**one review**_** from anyone? It'd make a girl veeery happy!**

**Oh, and if I forgot to mention, I don't own Inuyasha. Just the plot and smile I used to create The Christmas Kiss. And I'm guessing 'Ayumi Higurashi' sounds just like 'Ayumi Hamasaki' doesn't it? Oh, well...just a thought. Have fun reading!**


	2. You Follow, We Fall

**Okay...so this wasn't originally supposed to be a story but because of dotdotdot, I'll try my best to continue whatever my story is worth...which is like...nothing...*sigh*...I've actually tried to do my best and write an interesting story! So bear with me and try your best to read without falling asleep! I'm gonna try to write this in chronological order! And um...if you think I should've kept it as a oneshot don't be afraid to tell me. It'll hurt my ego but...I'll just delete the rest of it...**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

><p><em>It's the first day of first grade and we've still got to get through much more. But every moment counts right? So let's lead on! It's an early day for Ayumi Higurashi and we find her in a sleek black convertible as her lovely daughter Kagome unbuckles her seat belt. Read on!<em>

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Ms. Higurashi stopped the car and smiled at her daughter. "Have a good day sweetie."<p>

She tightened her grip on her back pack straps and bit her lip nervously. She pulled on one of her braids and looked down and her blue skirt and new shoes. She tried to focus her attention on the dancing apples on her shirt but couldn't. "M-mommy, do I h-have to go?"

"Of course you do," her mom said reaching over and patting her on the head. "Everybody has to go, dear."

She blinked back tears. "Can you h-hold my hand?"

Her mom went back and tightened her hands on the wheel. "I can't sweet pea, mommy has to go to work now."

Kagome swallowed and opened the car door and got out. She pushed the door shut and stepped away as her mom pulled away with a wave. When she was gone, Kagome didn't know what to do. She turned and looked down at her feet and headed where the other kids were. They were with their mothers, she thought enviously. She sighed and went through the doors wondering where to go. As she was standing, the crowd pressed by and she hit the wall and fell onto her bottom. She was about to cry but someone stuck out their hand and she blinked back her tears.

"A fairy princess should never be treated that way," he said with a lopsided smile. She wiped her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"I-Inuyasha?" She sniffled.

"Come with me," he said pulling her through the crowds. "It's a big world and I don't want you to get lost."

She instantly giggled and they both pushed through the crowd and found themselves in a big room full of screaming children. They ran about unsure of what to do and Kagome stared at a little boy who was screaming his head off and holding onto his dad's leg. She gulped wondering if that's what _she_ would've looked like. The grip on her hand tightened and she looked at Inuyasha. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to cry because he was trembling and tightening his grip on her like she was a lifeline.

"Inuyasha," she said gently. "You can let go now."

He shook his head. "I have to protect you."

She smiled. "Then...can we sit down?"

He looked at her and stopped trembling. "Yeah! Let's go to those crayons over there!"

When they got there, Kagome squealed. "Shango! Miboku!"

The two looked up and stopped coloring. The girl and boy looked puzzled and then smiled.

"Kaggy!" Sango jumped up and threw her arms around her.

"Shango!" Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and hugged her back. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

Sango giggled and they all sat down again. "I making a pony. Do you see this?"

She held up a pink and purple drawing. If YOU saw it, you'd think it was a weirdly colored egg with four tentacles, but to THEM it looked like a magical pony. But Miroku's drawing...even I can't identify it...sorts looks like a white and black blob holding...blobby hands? There were random spots of colors and then he held it up.

"Look at mine!" He said proudly. "We're getting married Shan - ow!"

She pulled his ear. "It's S - ango! Not Shango!"

"But you let Kaggy call you that!" He protested.

"We're girls," she huffed. "And you've got boy germs."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "But Shango, I lobe you berry much!"

She looked angry for a second then laughed. "Okay, I forgive you. Hug?"

"Hug." Kagome and Inuyasha watched with interest as Miroku's hand slid down her back slowly.

"BOTTOM GRABBER!" She shouted and then he was suddenly holding his throbbing head. She got up and crossed to the room in a huff. Miroku got up automatically and followed her like a lost puppy.

"I like them," Kagome said with a smile. She turned to Inuyasha and held his hand again. "What about you?"

He turned a little red and stammered nervously. "W-well, I really like - "

"Don't touch her!" A boy shouted angrily. They both turned and Kagome's eyes widened in recognition.

"Koga!" She exclaimed. And much to Inuyasha's dislike, she let him go and got up to throw herself at Koga. "I missed you!"

He was taken aback at first then he hugged her. "Kaggy, why were you holding hands with someone else?"

She looked back to Inuyasha and smiled. She pulled Koga to Inuyasha and held both their hands. "He's just a friend, right Inuyasha?"

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

Koga nodded slowly. "Okay, but don't do it again."

Kagome shook her head. "Uh-uh, he's going to protect me."

"But I can protect you!"

"He called it first," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah Koga," Inuyasha said smugly. "I called first."

"You're a cheater!" Koga shouted. "She's MY girlfriend!"

"I can ask her to by MY girlfriend!" Inuyasha retorted even though he had no idea what it was. He turned to her and smiled. "Will you, Kagome?"

"Yeah!" She nodded cheerily. "Now I have more than one boyfriends!"

Koga tried not to sulk. "But Kagome, aren't I good enough for you?" He heard his dad say that all the time to his mom and he knew that this was the right thing to say. "Aren't I?"

She squeezed his hand. "Of course you are, but now I have two people who are good. And...you want me to be happy right?"

Koga gulped. "Y-yeah, I do.

"  
>"Then let's all get married!" Kagome squealed. She lowered her face. "But my mom said you can only have one husband. So I can only marry one of you."<p>

Both boys suddenly looked competitive. Inuyasha and Koga glared at the unspoken message in the air.

_I'm gonna win._

_**FIFTH WEEK OF FIRST GRADE [Recess]**_

"Okay," Sango announced. "Inuyasha and Koga are having a contest! Whoever wins gets to marry Kaggy!"

"Can I marry you Sango?" Miroku purred next to her. She ignored that.

"Alright, all you have to do is make it across those monkey bars and save Kaggy." Sango said pointing across the playground. All heads turned and widened their eyes. Kagome was tied to the pole not looking to happy.

"Why'd you tie me up?" She shouted as she attempted to wriggle free.

"They're strong so I'm sure they can do it." Sango turned around to face them.

Koga and Inuyasha were terrified. No one usually went on those monkey bars. They were for the older kids; not stubby little ones. All the kids gathered around curiously at the new event unfolding. Koga gulped as he thought about the long fall to the ground. Inuyasha kept staring at the high bars that towered over them as if they'd melt and save him from the trouble of doing this.

_It's for your princess. _He thought stiffening his upper lip.

Koga cast a glance at Inuyasha. "You can b-back off."

"K-keh! As if." Inuyasha tightened his hands. "You back off scrawny wolf!"

"In your dreams mutt!" He retorted.

"And – NO!" Both boys turned to her in confusion and then rolled their eyes. Sango was sitting on top of Miroku pulling his cheeks. "You have to act like a _gentleman, _Miroku."

"Swango! Your pwinching my pweeps!" He struggled out. Typical Sango.

"Sango-o-o-o!" Kagome shrieked.

Sango sighed and got up with a sigh. "Oh well, go."

Both boys shot up the monkey bars with amazing speed and only thought about Kagome as they struggled across the bars. As they were going, Koga _(supposedly)_ accidentally kicked Inuyasha as he swung back and forth. Inuyasha grunted and one hand slipped leaving him dangling from the bars dangerously. As the crowd gasped, Kagome cheered. She finally undid the knots and was grinning triumphantly.

"Take that Sango!" She said to herself gleefully. "Now...about this marriage thing..."

"Kagome!" Sango said sharply. "You're not playing your part right!"

She pouted. "What part?"

"The damsel in distress, duh." Sango rolled her eyes. "Lemme tie you up again."

"How come I get a feeling you're enjoying this too much?" Kagome asked edging away from the rope. When she looked up and saw Inuyasha in danger, she gasped and ran away from Sango's terrible ropes to where Inuyasha was dangling helplessly. She shoved her way through the crowd and went underneath him, narrowly avoiding getting kicked in the face. "Inuyasha! Just what're you doing?"

He blinked down at her. "I'm gonna rescue...you?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Get down, it's dangerous."

"I would..." he said slowly. "But I dunno how."

She sighed and held out her arms. "I'll catch you."

**[Wait waaah? Did _Kagome _say she'll catch _Inuyasha_? Isn't it the other way around?]**

He gulped. "I'm too heavy."

"You're my best friend." She grinned. "I'll catch you, I swear."

"Are you...sure?" He asked uncertainly. Koga was already almost done but Inuyasha had stopped to converse with Kagome. "What if I..I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Just jump." The unspoken faith in each other worked wonders.

He did. She caught him and they both went to the ground in a splay of arms and legs. They both groaned and looked at each other. He caught her eye and they both started to laugh hysterically. He was sitting between her legs and she was holding his arms tightly.

"Done!" Koga announced triumphantly. Sadly for his pride, no one noticed as the crowd's attention was focused on the laughing duo on the ground. He frowned and sighed. He'd be way angrier but Kagome's laughter was contagious. Even if he wasn't laughing, a small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

><p>"I told you I would." She murmured sleepily. The duo had been taken home after the incident happened and Kagome had stopped at Inuyasha's instead because her mom was busy with work. They were both sitting in front of the big TV in the living room watching cartoons. Inuyasha was sitting back with Kagome's head in his lap, stroking her hair. She curled up and pulled the blanket that he grabbed tighter. "And you believed me. That made me happy."<p>

He swallowed his apple juice and smiled. "Of course silly. My princess Kagome wouldn't be a princess if she couldn't save others...and yourself."

She yawned. "Inuyasha, you're stupid. Going up there..to" Yawn. "...save me." Yawn. "Stupid."

He patted her head. "Just sleep. You're tired."

"You'll be there...when I wake up, right?" She said drowsily.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled happily before drifting off to sleep. He sighed in relief and calmed at the sound of her calm even breaths. Today had been absolutely wonderful.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru fumbled with the keys in his hands. He wished he could just bash it in like last time but his mom had threatened to take away his Star Wars collection if he did so again. He sighed. He couldn't risk it. No way would he let his collection be taken away to god-knows-where. When he finally got the key in, he unlocked the door and got in. With a triumphant smirk, he jingled the keys in his hands and shut the door. When he walked into the living room, he was surprised to see Inuyasha watching TV.<p>

_Why is he so early? _He thought as he neared him. _Oh, it's Kagome. _

Inuyasha was actually sleeping and snored softly, his mouth slightly agape. He looked like a slob compared to the way Kagome was daintily curled up in his lap with their hands intertwined. Sesshomaru smiled at the sight and turned, humming lightly as he went to his bedroom and grabbed his camera. He returned to the living room and stood in front of them, snapping a few photos before returning to his room. _Well, one more thing. _He thought as he grabbed a black marker and went into his parent's room, grabbing some make up. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind._

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned again and blinked her eyes. The TV had been shutoff and their was no other sound in the house except for Inuyasha's snoring. She blushed a little at their intertwined hands and looked at his sleeping face...and laughed. Her snorting laughter woke him up and made him think. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sat in his room and hearing the laughter, assumed they were awake. He let an evil grin spread on his face as he continued silently typing away on his computer.<p>

"What're you laughing at?" He blushed as she wiped small tears from her eyes.

"It's just...you look...your face..." she laughed again. He growled at her wondering why she was laughing. "I can't - "

Her constant giggles made him self-conscious. "Well, what?"

Sesshomaru appeared holding a hand mirror. He tossed it to Inuyasha and he caught it, bringing it to his face and shrieked. He had a mustache drawn above his upper lip and dorky hand drawn glasses as big as the moon around his eyes. But that wasn't all. There was an obnoxiously large amount of green eye-shadow covering his eyes and thick red lipstick smeared poorly over his mouth. He scowled and dropped the mirror.

"SESSHOMARU!" He roared.

"What little brother? Oh dear, you look like a nightmare." His brother snickered.

"Kagome! Stop laughing!" Inuyasha's face was getting redder by the moment. "It's not funny!"

"Y-yes it is!" She panted. Then she leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back and now lipstick was over both of their mouths. She grinned. "Do I look silly?"

He tried to hold onto his anger but laughed. "Yeah, you do."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] There was more but it's like four in the morning and I've got a job to do at like ten. I'm sleepy and my writing will only get worse from this point on. Now help me with two nagging questions in my mind...would it be considered staying up 'late' or 'early' if I stay up all night through morning to write? And could some people help me get ideas for my story line? I'm sorta making this up as I go so...pretty please? Some suggestions? And I re-uploaded it cause' I had a few errors...sorry!**

**Thanks for your patience! **

**_TrueLoveBeliever15_**

**_PriestessTeeTee_**

**_metalcherry_**

**_And an anonymous reviewer...you know who you are! :D_**


	3. Holding Hands

**Okay...so this wasn't originally supposed to be a story but because of dotdotdot, I'll try my best to continue whatever my story is worth...which is like...nothing...*sigh*...I've actually tried to do my best and write an interesting story! So bear with me and try your best to read without falling asleep! If you don't like it then tell me and I'll revert it back to the oneshot! Oh, and I think I'll attempt to put up a little song before every chapter from this point on cause' I think it's fun! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>It's finally here! Time for school Kagome! Let's follow your little love story and tumble over ourselves trying to catch up with you! And that kiss...well, It was a sweet kiss wasn't it? And I bet your just begging for more kisses Inuyasha! Well, anyway, it's second grade for them...yoshi!<em>

* * *

><p><em>You've got that smile<br>That only heaven can make  
>I pray to god everyday<br>That you keep that smile_

_- __**Next to You**__ – Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber_

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" She turned only to get tackled to the ground with a flurry of arms and legs. "Kagome! Aren't you excited? I can barely breathe with excitement!"<p>

"And I can't breathe...because...of the lack of air..." Kagome croaked. Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off.

"Get up! School's gonna start soon!" She frowned at him. He smiled and held out a hand. "You didn't think I'd leave you there, right?"

"Should I even answer that...?" she grumbled.

"You look pretty today!" He said as they held hands.

"Thanks," she forgot about the incident and dusted off her pink skirt. She smoothed her raven colored hair with her free hand and followed Inuyasha as they filed inside. "Did you do your homework?"

His eyes flickered elsewhere as he answered. "Maybe..."

She let go of his hand and stopped with an angry expression. "Inuyasha! You promised! I can't lend you my homework anymore!"

"One more time, please!" He begged and reached for her hand again. She pulled her hands behind her back. "Kagome!"

"Promise you'll do it next time?" She asked. "Swear on your heart?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a thousand, gazillion, billion needles in my eye!" He made an 'X' over his heart with his fingers.

"Eww, wouldn't that hurt?" She scrunched up her nose.

"Yep," he nodded and she let him hold her hand again. "But anything to make you smile."

"Kagome!" There was another movement as Kagome was lifted in the air with a yelp and was moving down the hall very fast. "How's my favorite girl?"

"K-Koga, put me down!" She pulled her skirt as low as possible with taking it off.

"Not until you say you love me, Higurashi!" He twirled her in the air. "Say it! Say it!"

"Koga I love you!" She blurted. He put her down and patted her head.

"See?" He turned to Inuyasha who was currently glaring at him. "She said she loved me. In your muttface!"

"Isn't it the other way around?" Kagome questioned straightening her clothes.

"No," he grinned. "He's a mutt so 'muttface' is the perfect name, right muttface?"

Inuyasha growled. "Whaddya want you spoiled brat?"

"Kagome of course." He said obviously. "What else do I want?"

"Inu!" There was a squeal and Inuyasha found himself in a girl's embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled trying to pry her hand off him. "Can you let me go, Kikyo?"

"Aww!" She let him go. "Why don't you hold my hand instead?" She put it out but he made no motion towards it. She tried to grab his but he stuffed them in his pockets. "Come on, Inu!"

"No," he looked at the ground. "I don't wanna hold you hand."

"Then what about, _Kagome?_" She scowled at her. "Why do you hold _her_ hand?"

"We're friends." He huffed. "You and I are not."

"You're getting better at your grammar!" Kagome grinned making her eyes sparkle. "Good job!"

"Thanks Kagome!" He beamed and grabbed her hand again. Kikyo rolled her eyes in disgust and stomped away with Kanna and Kagura. "Let's go to class!"

"Mhm!" She nodded. Then she turned to Koga, much to Inuyasha's disgust. "I'll see you at recess!"

"I'll be waiting!" Koga waved and went off in the other direction.

"He's so funny," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked down and kicked at the ground. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kagome..." he said slowly. "Dewlyme?"

"Umm, what?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Can you repeat that?"

_She's really cute when she does that..._"Earlier...you said you loved Koga...do you love me too?"

Her expression was puzzled for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Are you jealous?"

He looked up. "No! I just wanted...to know." He flushed red. "Do you Kagome?"

"I do silly!" She poked his warm cheek. "I'll always love you! I'm your fairy princess remember?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. They both stepped into class and hung up their bags. Then they slipped into their desks next to Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled at them and said a warm greeting. As the three got into an animated conversation, Inuyasha looked at his desk. He was really bothered by what Kagome said to Koga. _She said she loved him! Gross! Why'd she say that? _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"Yeah?"

"It's time for math." She laughed. "Honestly, when was the last time you paid attention in class?"

"Keh." She turned around and pulled out her math book. When he didn't move, she turned to face him. "Where's yours?"

"At home." He mumbled. He left it there purposely. If he forgot it, he and Kagome got to share.

She raised her hand. "Teacher, Inuyasha forgot his book. Can he share with me?"

"Sure," the teacher nodded. "Inuyasha, you should stop forgetting your stuff. Should I call your mother to remind you?"

He shook his head. "No, sir." Then he turned to Kagome. "Thanks."

She nodded. "You can use it anytime you want."

"I forgot mine too." Koga said raising his voice.

"Kikyo, can you share with Koga?" The teacher asked the scowling girl.

"You wish." She muttered darkly. Koga suddenly produced a math book from under his seat.

"Never mind, I found it." When the teacher looked away, he turned to shoot Inuyasha a look of jealousy. Inuyasha returned it by sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. Koga scowled at this and smiled when Kagome looked up. When she looked away he mouthed 'This means war!'

Inuyasha would've replied but Kagome pulled onto his sleeve. "Hey, what's this mean?"

He looked down and tried to figure out where she was pointing. However, he couldn't make heads or tails of it and couldn't answer Kagome. "Um, it means…that…I dunno."

"I think Koga might know," Kagome said brightly. "He's real smart when it comes to math."

"Kagome, I don't really think - " his eyes narrowed when she got up and tugged in the wolf's sleeve. He tried his best to scowl when she brought him back to their desks and settled on glowering at him.

"So, what is it?" Koga said peering down at the book.

She picked it up and pointed at it with her pencil. "I don't understand what it means to 'carry a number' cause' it confusing."

Koga grinned. "That's fine. I'll always help you when you need it."

"Thanks Koga," she smiled. "Inuyasha. Don't you have something to say too?"

He swallowed when she shot him her puppy-eyed look. "Well, uh…yeah."

"What is it mutt?" Koga said smugly.

"You're a jerk."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided him. "That's not a very nice thing to say. You have to thank him."

"Me? Thank _him?_" Inuyasha pointed to himself then at Koga. "You. Wish."

"I am." She said puffing her chest out. "Now thank Koga. Right. Now."

"I curse him. I curse him to the ground!" Kagome scowled. _What an angry expression._

"Then I, Kagome Higurashi, cannot be a friend to an unmannered boy." She harrumphed. "So good day!"

His heart clenched. "Don't leave me!" He caught the edge of her shirt. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

She didn't face him. He sighed and turned to Koga with a very unhappy expression and mumbled, "Thank you Koga."

"What was that?" He cupped a hand to his ear. "I couldn't hear you."

"Thank you Koga!" He snapped angrily. "Are you mad at me anymore Kagome?"

"Apologize." She grumped. He took a long and dramatic sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He looked up hopefully at her. ""Will you ever forgive me?"

She turned and sighed as if she was tired. "Okay, okay. But promise you'll never, ever, make me angry again."

"I swear on my mother's grave."

"She doesn't have one."

"Fine. I swear on my dad's grave."

"He doesn't either."

"Then…I swear on…Koga's grave."

"Hey! I'm not dead yet!" Koga protested.

"Not _yet _but soon." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Inu-ya-sha." Kagome warned.

"What?" He said innocently. "I never said _I _was going to do it."

"Do what?" Koga pried. "What can you do?"

"I can eat way more cookies than you can for sure." Inuyasha challenged him.

"No way," Koga shot back. "I love cookies better than you do!"

"We'll see at snack time." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>"And one, two…GO!" Miroku uncovered the plate of cookies that his mom provided and set it between them. They both snatched a cookie and downed it as fast as they could, getting crumbs all over their jeans and the table. Inuyasha quickly had another while Koga finished swallowing his first one.<p>

"Inuyasha, Koga." Kagome said biting her nails nervously. "I really don't think you should do this. My mom said you could get e really bad tummy ache if you eat too many sweets."

"Thanks for _– crunch _– worrying but – _crunch _– it's a boy thing." Koga said between munches.

"We'll be fine." Inuyasha stuffed another cookie into his mouth. "Koga can't take anymore anyway."

"Can too!" He let out a spray of crumbs. Everyone jumped back in disgust.

"Koga! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Kagome scolded him. "It's vulgar."

"Vinegar?" Koga scrunched his brows in confusion.

"That was our super word today," Kagome said taking a cookie for herself. She munched on it slowly, savoring the chocolate chips on her tongue. "Did you not pay attention to Ms. Bee?"

"Hmm?" He snatched a cookie from Inuyasha's grasp and closed his mouth around it.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried out. "That was mine! I was wrong, you're not a wolf…you're a pig!"

"It's a cookie eating contest what do ya expect?" Koga spewed more crumbs on the table.

"That you act more gentlemanly," Kagome took a napkin and wiped around Koga's mouth.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, letting whatever occupied his mouth fall to the floor. "K-Kagome!"

She turned and frowned at him, wiping his mouth too. "Boys are such slobs."

"_I'm _not a slob." Miroku chimed in.

"No," Sango said. "But you're a perv. A lecherous perv."

"But I'm _your _lecherous perv." He said groping her bottom.

She slapped the back of his head. "PERVERT!"

"Your pain is bliss." He sighed as he rubbed his cheek.

_10 crummy minutes later…_

"I don't want to say this," Kagome said crossing her arms. "But I told you so."

Koga and Inuyasha were both holding their stomachs and groaning in pain. Inuyasha had eaten a total of 24 cookies and Koga had eaten only 15 cookies but even though Inuyasha won, he felt terrible. His stomach was rolling in pain as it churned the sweet treat in his gut. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach next to Koga who felt almost as bad.

He turned to Koga shakily. "T-told you I could."

Koga groaned. "Stupid m-mutt. It's only cause you h-hogged them all."

"You're just a sore loser." Inuyasha teased before groaning again.

"Now, now," Sango said trying to calm the tension. "It's both your faults. Although, mostly Inuyasha. For suggesting this in the first place. But it's also your fault too, Koga. You just had to let your pride override common sense."

"They're both fools," Kagome grumbled under her breath. "But I love these fools so I'm going to get help."

"Thanks Kagome," both boys muttered in unison.

"Don't mention it," she said as Sango followed her out the door. The girls made their way to the health office and waited inside on the plastic chairs.

"Kagome, why do you do this for them?" Sango asked. "They've done it _every year._"

"I would like to point out that this all started because of you." Kagome said crossing her legs impatiently.

"We were kids," Sango said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I mean, we still are, but we were babies."

"Yeah, but look where" we've ended up now." Kagome said. "The health office again."

"Oh, hush you." Sango said. "It's not my fault. If you weren't so nice, then they wouldn't fight over you. Not that I don't mind watching them roll in their own pain," she winked. "That's a bonus. But you'll have to choose someday."

"We're just friends!" Kagome protested. "And we're also only kids. Why should I even think about it all now?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sango said. She suddenly laughed. "I just hear my mom's TV show go on about stuff like this. I don't actually know what I'm saying."

"Good," Kagome said getting up as the nurse walked in. "I didn't either."

"Well, hello." The nurse chirped. "What can I do for you two darling angels?"

"My friends have tummy aches," she replied. "Can you help them?"

"Is it Koga and Inuyasha again?" She asked pulling out a clipboard. She scanned it quickly. "Uh-huh, says here they're always needing to come. So that means you're Kagome Higurashi, right?"

"Yup."

The nurse smiled and gestured for them to go back to class. "Just tell'em to sit tight and I'll be over in a moment with some medicine."

Kagome and Sango smiled politely and went down the hallway. Sango gave Kagome a knowing look. Then she skipped ahead with a giggle. Kagome gasped and ran after her.

"You're a slowpoke," Sango panted as the reached the classroom.

"You cheated," Kagome said leaning against the wall.

"We might need a janitor," Miroku said edging away from a very chunky pile of brown.

"Eww." Everyone chorused. Kagome and Sango eyed it warily and held their breaths. All the kids quickly ran out of the classroom, including the teacher.

"Now, kids," he said nervously. "This is my first year here so try not to make it anymore difficult than it already is."

"What about those two?"

"I'll have to make a phone call." The teacher muttered. He turned to Kagome. "When will the nurse get here?"

"I'm right here," she said as if on cue. "Where are they? And what are you all doing out here?"

"Koga and Inuyasha barfed," Miroku pointed to the classroom.

"Both of them?" The nurse frowned. "Well, I'll have to make a few calls so why don't you all just stay out here. Don't worry, I'll have it cleaned up in no time."

"You're fault." Kagome whispered to Sango.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, two parents showed up to pick up Koga and Inuyasha. They both looked pretty green from all those cookies and no one was interested in going back into the classroom after the barf incident. So they were transferred to playing in the gym for the rest of the day. The gym teacher had a great idea already.<p>

"What's fruits basket?" Miroku asked. The gym teacher had put out chairs and each of them were fidgeting impatiently.

"It's a fun game I'm sure you'll love," Mr. Akito said pulling out colorful jerseys.

"How do we play?" Sango piped up.

"Well, all you have to do is get up and run to another chair when we call your fruit," he explained. "So, let's start. We'll call Kikyo the grapes - "

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically.

" - Sango the oranges, Miroku the plum, Kagome you'll be the lemon - "

"Can it be pink?" She asked raising her hand.

He blinked at her question. "Well, uh, I guess so."

"Yay!" She smiled.

"And then Kanna you'll be - "

"Call us the onigiri." Kagura and Kanna said in unison.

"But those aren't..." he trailed off at the deadly look they gave him. He cleared his throat and looked elsewhere. Naming everyone else, they all began to play. Sango was called first and she giggled as another tried to get her seat before she did. And soon everyone was laughing and chasing each other. Kagome was laughing as she slid into another seat – only to realize it was already occupied. She blushed and jumped off of him.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized quickly.

"It's okay," his voice was more of a whisper. She cocked her head to one side and realized he hadn't moved from his spot since the beginning of the game.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "Apples."

He glanced up at her for the first time and looked astounded. "W-what?"

"You have to get up now," she smiled trying to brighten him up.

"Oh," he got up and they both ran again as they were called.

"What's your name?" She asked as they both hurriedly sat down.

"Hojo," he replied hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Her smile lit up his world.

"Grapes! Grapes! _GRAPES!_" June, another girl, was shouting forcefully. "Hey Kikyo! I said GRAPES!"

Kikyo looked up slightly then brushed her off. "So not worth my time."

"You have to play," June argued.

"Since when?" She snorted. "Why would I play with you?"

"It's a game," she waved her hand frantically. Everyone had paused to watch their argument play out. "And you're playing. And if your don't participate then you lose."

Kikyo stood and stiffened. "This Kikyo will not lose to anyone." She shot a look over to Kagome, sending shivers down her back.

"Does she not like you?" Hojo asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Kagome said slowly, slightly frowning. But it disappeared like summer lightening and was replaced with a sunny smile. "Let's play again! Hey, Sango! Oranges!"

She grabbed his hand without a second thought and Sango towered after them with a flushed face. As she yelled back at him with giggles, he blushed rapidly at her touch. For the rest of the day, they were together. He was disappointed that the day didn't go on any longer, but felt he had something to look forward to the next day.

"Bye Hojo!" Kagome waved as he got onto his bus. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Higurashi!" He shouted back with a happy grin.

Sango walked up to Kagome and frowned as the bus pulled out. "Why did you make friends with dorky Hojo?"

"He's really nice," Kagome replied happily. "Why are you so mean to him? He's not bad at all."

Sango was confused but shook her head. _Just like Kagome to see the best in everybody. What can you expect? _"Nevermind, it's your choice. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hey, Inuyasha guess what?" She said into the phone rapidly. "Guess! Guess!"<p>

"What?" He was scolded then sent to his bedroom when he got home. His mom had already went back to work so he was alone – not including Sesshomaru.

"No!" He could hear the pout in her voice. "Guess!"

He sighed in defeat. "Did you - "

"Make a new friend? YES!" Her laugh made him wince and he pulled it away until she stopped laughing.

"So who is it?" He asked putting it back onto his ear. "Or are you gonna make me guess that too?"

"No, it's Hojo!" She replied quickly. "He's so nice! I don't know why I've never met him before."

"He's a loser, he's a loner, he's a dork," he said counting them off his fingers.

"Inuyasha, that's not very nice." She scolded him. "He's a terrific guy."

"Whatever you say." He said brushing away the subject. "I hope he's terrible."

"Inuyasha. Don't go back on your promise." So she remembered. Darn.

"I hope he's not a stupid dork with a dumb hairstyle." He said. That was as close as he was getting to an apology.

"Inuyasha." Though this time, she said it playfully. "So I'll see you tomorrow...?"

He smiled. "Yeah, sure." When they had both hung up, Sesshomaru appeared in the door way with a knowing smirk. "What?"

"Are you jealous?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"What? Of course not!" Inuyasha pulled the blankets over his head and threw the phone on his dresser. "I'm not jealous of Hobo."

"Your actions speak otherwise." Sesshomaru chuckled and shut his door. "Sleep tight, little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>So um...how was it? I'm not sure anybody actually reads these little notes but I do seriously need help on what to right next! It might take a little longer since everything is just spinning out of control in my mind right now. I seriously have no idea what to write next...ugh...and I really, seriously, begging-on-my-knees, need help! Oh, well. Thanks for reading – or attempting to – The Christmas Kiss. Oh, and I didn't really know how to play Fruits Basket, I just got the idea off of the anime Fruits Basket (if that made any sense) so don't shoot me! Please read 'Demon Beside You' because I have a lot of people liking that story and I'm wondering if you'll like it. And I suck at ending chapters as you can see. Look, I could keep writing an nonsensical babble like I am right now but I'll just say ciao for now.<strong>

_**~kitana411**_

_**P.S. Thanks to: **_

_Bleached-Whale - I went and edited out a confusing paragraph. Thanks!_

_PriestessTeeTee_

_metalcherry_

_dotdotdot_

_**And an anonymous reviewer...you know who you are :]**_


	4. The List Pt 1

**[A/N] ****Yo, it's me. Your faithful lazy author ~kitana411. How's it going? My story's not all bad hopefully. I've been trying to do better in my writing although I don't think it's working. Well, read on I guess. I don't own Inuyasha. Or the lyrics I used. I'm suddenly thinking this but...doesn't this sound familiar to"Crush" by David Archuleta? **

**[School here starts at 8:05 so I'm basing it on that :D]**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome back, here we go! Seventh Grade we're taking you down! Inuyasha and Kagome? I dunno...current info? Kagome's crushing on Koga <em>_BIG TIME__. And maybe, just _maybe,_ she'll finally return his feelings. Bur who's that? It's our favorite comedy duo...Miroku and Sango! Will he finally ask her out? Will she say yes? I don't know because I haven't got that far yet! Oh hardy, har, har. Okay, read that story below. It's really fascinating._

* * *

><p><em>There's people talking<br>They talk about me  
>They know my name<br>They think they know everything  
>But they don't know anything<br>About me -_

A wild-haired beauty slumped over and stumbled around for an annoying radio clock, sounding for another day. She finally shut it off and just sat in bed for a moment, relishing in her silence. The dull sounds of the morning. The small creaks and groans that the house makes to let you know it's there...the small sunlight streaming through your window...that fat cat digging through your garbage...

Wait...fat cat?

"Buyo!" Kagome said sharply. She reluctantly got up and picked her way to the fat calico cat. It raised its head lazily with her fake nails dangling off his whiskers. She couldn't help but giggle. She picked it up and cradled it cooed in his ear as he purred. "Aww, did Sota not feed you last night?"

He nuzzled her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," she got up and, after brushing her teeth, went into the kitchen with her chubby kitty and set it him down on the table top. It meowed pitifully and she pet its felt-tipped ears one more time before going to the pantry and grabbing a box of kitty crunches. Kagome yawned and passed the pantry to the dish rack. "Hmm...Sota you skipped doing the dishes last night. "

"Meow!"

She turned slightly and pulled out an extra bowl from the dishwasher. With a smile, she poured in the right amount of food and set it in front of her cat. "Here you go." He licked her hand and started on his food eagerly. "I gotta get ready for school now, kay' Buyo? See ya."

She skipped back up stairs and paused to stare at the photo hanging in the hallway. Her eyes softened and she reached to touch the gold frame. Her had brushed against the corner and she sighed. The picture was a happy family. When they were together. Her mom was busy all the time with work so much, Kagome got her own small house and lived with her 'nanny' Kaede.

She was a nice twenty-year-old woman with sparkling brown eyes that seemed to hold more wisdom than anyone. Her coal colored hair was always in a signature braid and a smile always adorned her face. In more than one ways, she became a mother. She helped her do her homework, made dinner, gave her boy advice. And best of all...she was always there. Well, whenever she was needed anyway.

"Kagome?" Her brother's voice trailed down the hallway. "Is that you?"

"Well, duh." She took her hand back and smiled, ruffling his hair. "Get ready for school kiddo."

He rubbed his eyes. "Kay' mom."

She blinked. "What'd you call me?"  
>He had already maneuvered into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Her brother was a crazy twelve-year-old she loved with all her heart. After he was born, her mom had stayed home for about a year, leaving the work industry and spending time with them. But shortly after his first birthday, she left again because she got called in for a movie shoot. So Kagome took care of him instead.<p>

But enough with the sob stories, Kagome Higurashi has a life to attend.

"What to wear, what to wear..." she stood in front of her closet, hand propped up on one hip, finger tapping her chin. She dropped her hand and fingered the soft cloth of a white baby doll shirt. "Maybe..." She pulled it out then switched from her pink tank top into the new shirt. "So, about my jeans...maybe these!"

She pulled out a pair of American Eagle dark jeans that seemed to cling to her curves yet hide them all. She jumped into them, struggling to get her left foot into it. Kagome huffed and did a sudden twist and feel backwards onto her bed. Buttoning her jeans, she sat up when her phone buzzed.

"Y-ello?" Kagome set it to her speaker and stuck it in her shirt. You've gotta have your hands free when you're doing your hair after all.

"Did a little twist didn't ya?" He chuckled. Inuyasha was her next door neighbor, a childhood friend.

She flipped on her curler. "And how would you know?" She let a faux gasp escape from her overly glossed lips. "Or were you being a peeking Tom?"

"I happened to see you do a total dip onto your bed when I woke up this morning." Inuyasha laughed. "You were all like 'this way, that way, oh no!'"

She picked up the curler and grabbed a raven colored lock of hair. "Uh-huh, peeking Tom."

"Shut up."

She curled another chunk. "So, what's new?"

"School, parents bugging me, you know." She could practically see him shrugging. "So, how's life?"

"Sucks."

"Ha ha, so how's the little squirt?" He asked. She heard a rumble in the back and then the sound of wheels on pavement. Ah, so Sesshomaru was driving him to school. Izayoi gave him the keys to a black Lamborghini Murcielago, making him promise to drive us to school.

"He's fine," Kagome coiled up the wire and dropped it into its rightful place. "So are you coming to pick me up?"

"Well, no duh," he replied. "Right, Sesshy?"

She could hear his brother's distaste just ooze out the receiver. "Your foolish bantering is annoying."

"He's just a happy camper isn't he?" Inuyasha joked. Kagome giggled as she heard the phone be tossed around and pulled it away from her ear for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you in a few." He finally said before he hung up.

"Mkay," as he hung up she pulled her phone into her hand and checked the time. It was only 7:45. She still had time. With another hair flip, she pulled out her school bag and flashed a smile at her reflection. "Hey there beautiful, ready for another day?"

She quickly went out and kissed her bleary-eyed brother on the head, floating to the front door she slid on her black converse. "Hey, Sota. You didn't feed Buyo _or _do the dishes last night."

"Yeah. So what?" He uncapped the milk slowly and began to pour it in his bowl.

She sighed and quickly moved the stream of milk with her hand on the handle as he almost missed the bowl. "Buyo was hungry this morning and I had no dishes to feed him with. I had to take one from the dishwasher."

"Well, as long as you did it." He yawned.

"Don't be late," she said ruffling his hair. A car rolled in the driveway. She glanced out the window and opened the door. "Bye Sota! Feed Buyo!"

"Bye, sis!" Sota called loudly. "Have a good day!"

She grinned and shut the door behind her, making her way down the pathway. The vertical doors went up and she slid in right next to Inuyasha. His outfit consisted of a red graphic tee, loose-fitting blue jeans and black-and-white checkered vans. He greeted her with a friendly kiss on the cheek. Reaching for the handle, she shut the door while Sesshomaru revved the engine before backing out. Inuyasha reached for the seat belt and slid his hand over her stomach in the process.

She smirked as he clicked it. "Nice move."

"I try." He said giving her one of his lopsided grins.

⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃

"Hey, Higurashi." Hojo waved as he jogged up to them.

"Hey, Hojo." Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car and Sesshomaru wasted no time in speeding away to his high school. "Jeez, impatient much."

"Where's Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha said glancing around. There were the school jocks by the fountain, the stuck-up snobs right next to them (if not, blended together), the goths in one corner, and the nerds sitting by the bike racks. The nice misfits were what everyone called Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Hojo. (Koga was a jock. A jock very much in love with Kagome XD)

"They're over by the basketball courts," Hojo answered kindly.

"Oh, thanks." Inuyasha said gruffly. He started in that direction with out checking to see if they were following.

"Oh boy," Kagome joked. "What a happy clam he is."

"Are you prepared for the history - "

"If you say the 'T' word," she said putting a hand up. "I will not be able to live out my days without cowering in fear."

He laughed and they both followed Inuyasha. "Just saying. You should really study."

"Studying such a bore." Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's what friends are for. Studying for them."

Hojo looked at her in disbelief. "You want me to help you cheat?"

She giggled. "Of course not. It's called friendly advice. You just give me a peek of your paper and - "

"No." He aid firmly. "I don't think it's right."

"Oh, you're such a goody two-shoes sometimes aren't you?" She squinted as she searched for them. "I'll just ask Inuyasha...he's decently smart right? Yeah. Hey! Sango! Miroku!"

"Kagome!" Sango dropped her _Seventeen_ and jumped off the bench. Kagome hugged her and smiled. "Oh, you're wearing such a boring outfit today."

"What? Me?" Kagome broke from their embrace and looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

"It says 'I'm boring' all over it!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome peered at her friend and studied her outfit. She wore a gray cotton top that went down to her knees, black leggings, pink bangles on each arm, and a soft pink scarf. In her pink-mailed hands she held a pink leather clutch. With her open hand, she was holding onto a gray and white newsboy cap on her black/brown head of hair. Always on top with the fashion, that's you Sango. "You should be more...loud. Yeah, loud. You're outfit says lazy bum."

"That what I am," she flicked her nose. "And that's how I'll stay."

Sango pouted and tugged Miroku's arm. "Miroku, she's being a dork again."

He chuckled and smoothed back his midnight colored hair. A mischievous twinkle lit in his violet eyes luring you into their depths. He had a deep purple shirt with his sleeves rolled up and dark wash jeans with a studded black leather belt. His white Nike's scuffed the ground as he slightly blushed at Sango's touch. "That's our Kagome. Lazy bum Kagome."

She stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous because you could never be as lazy as I am."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Sango quickly shook her head. "Oh no. You are not going to have a who's lazier contest."

"Contests are our thing," Miroku said with a smooth shrug of his shoulders. Of course, his hand had already wandered.

"PERVERT!" **[I was wondering when that'd come up...] **

Inuyasha and Kagome started their quiet dialogue which would surely happen next.

_Kagome: And Miroku apologizes in his own way._

"Oh, my dear Sango." Miroku held her hand.

_Inuyasha: She gets angry and slaps it away._

"Don't touch me!" Sango said shaking him off of her.

_Kagome: She runs._

Sango ran.

_Inuyasha: He follows._

"Sango!" Miroku called after her. "Don't leave me behind!"

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and slapped high-fives. "Just knew it." said Kagome.

"We're about to go in." Hojo said glancing past the doors. Kagome waved him off.

"You go first, we'll be a while."

"Well, if it's really okay - "

"Just go!" Inuyasha said impatiently. Hojo nodded and muttered a thanks before he turned and ran to the school. "He really needs a backbone."

Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "I think he's just fine the way he is."

⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃ ⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever -<em>

"So what about it Inuyasha?" He snapped to attention when his teacher called. He twitched his ear slightly and the headphone fell out discreetly.

"I wouldn't know," he shrugged coolly. "I don't have an opinion."

That seemed to pacify Mr. Myoga. "Well, try to have one on our next subject. Dividing decimals."

When he turned away, he grinned. If Inuyasha Taisho was genius at anything, it was math. He might be the guy every girl craves deeply inside, but he had the brains _and_ brawn. And from what The List read, he had _the _sexiest smile.

* * *

><p><em>Reader's Help: <em>_**The List**__ – The secret list made by the student body ranking the top three students [boys/girls] from the sexiest smiles to the hottest shoes. And no one – not even I – knows how it's made. Inuyasha currently ranks #1 for sexiest smile. Koga rates #1 for hottest body. So on and so forth...actually, I think I'll actually add our current The List at the end of this chapter...if you're interested... ^_^"_

* * *

><p>As the class droned on, there was suddenly a loud snore next to me. Everyone turned and Mr. Myoga glared at the sleeper. I felt so bad for poor Miroku. Because...he sleep talks. And what he said, as if they didn't already know, was quite embarrassing.<p>

"Mhm...Sango..." he murmured, getting a few sniggers. "Will you...give it back...nooo!"

I knew it was humiliating but I couldn't help but be one of those sniggering people. What are the chances of class getting cut short by your best friends dreaming? Apparently, though, Mr. Myoga had had enough and was making his way angrily to him through the students. I sighed. This was going to be a hell of a day.

⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃

**Kagome's POV**

_I don't know but...  
>I think I maybe<br>fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>keep this to myself<em>

Kagome peeked over my book and spotted Koga next to me. She blushed slightly as he winked at her. I quickly looked back at my words without actually reading. Then, feeling my heart flutter, I snuck yet another daring glance. He looked so hot just sitting there with a pencil in his hand. I didn't know why I found that attractive. It just was. As the teacher droned on and on I texted him, trying to calm my pounding heart.

_[Kagome/__Koga__]_

_Bored. What's up?_

_Ditto. Wat r u up 2 after skool?_

_Homework :(_

_Suks. Hbu go w/me to movie?_

I was tempted to say yes but felt that I should...what was I thinking? Was I crazy? Damn straight, I'm gonna say yes. I shouldn't have even thought about it. But my fingers lingered over the 'y' as if I was doing something wrong. I clamped down my smart a$$ self [ohh, I'm badd! It's censored XD] and _almost _pressed yes. Then I thought about Inuyasha. _What would _he_ think?_

_No...sry_

_Thats ok_

_~sry_

"Ms. Higurashi." My phone slid back into its rightful pocket. "Please explain to me why The Band of Seven attacked the lands in the Feudal Era."

I gulped. Was that something important? Oh, darn. I knew I should've been paying attention. Damn Koga and his sexiness. It's too distracting. "Uh..because..uh..."

"Teacher!" Hojo stood slamming his hand on his desk. All attention was averted to him. He looked so serious. But...I knew what he'd say next. "I can't hold it in any longer." He smiled sheepishly.

The teacher sighed and waved a shooing hand at him. "Hurry back, Hojo."

"Yes sir!" He winked at me before siding out the classroom. I mentally hugged him. _Thank god for Hojo. My excuse out of answers. _

"So, as we were saying." The teacher continued. "When The Band of Seven..."

_Who cares...honestly. _I sighed and doodled hearts on my notebook.

⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃

**LUNCH TIME**

**Normal POV**

Sango quickly ran into the lunch room. As if on cue, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha appeared from the other three doors. Miroku seemed somewhat bashful when he approached her. He was red and flustered while Inuyasha kept laughing at the randomest of moments saying something about sleeping. Kagome looked like she was about to explode with tension.

"So what'd I miss?" Sango asked as they went outside, linking arms.

"Miroku fell asleep in class," Inuyasha snickered again. "He was dreaming and dreaming..."

"Shut up!" Miroku said turning redder.

"All about you." Inuyasha finished with a grin. "He was moaning on about you. It was quite funny."

"Oh," Sango felt a pink creep on her cheeks. Kagome looked anxiously at them. All four of them made their way to their spot under the big oak tree and sat down simultaneously. All of them whipped out their lunches and placed them in the center of our circle. Then they started their ritual they called, and started in fifth grade, the Four-Season-Switch.

Sango's lunch box was a cute black box with cherry blossom petals carved in the sides and her name in elegant writing on the lid. With a satisfied grin, she took off the top and revealed its contents. The other three peered inside. There were four lovely butterfly shrimps lain on one side, carefully sprinkled with seasoning. In fact, there were four of everything. Four rice balls, four sushi rolls, four omelets, and four broad grins looking over it.

"Sango...amazing as always." Kagome said inhaling the aroma.

"Smells great." Inuyasha commented. He nudged Miroku who only nodded and turned – if possible – redder.

"What about you Kagome?" Sango gestured to her yellow box wrapped up in a red and white checkered cloth.

"Well," she blushed and slowly unopened it. It touched their hearts. Four giant rice balls with smiling faces stared back at them. One had pink-tinted sides and a big smile. She handed that one to Sango. The one covered in blue dust – what Kagome does, amazes me – and when she handed it to Miroku and he took a bite, he smiled instantly.

"Sort of...spicy..tangy.." he grinned and savored it. "It's just so good!"

"Thanks!" She beamed with pride. Then, a totally red rice ball with slightly pointed ears at the top...she handed it to Inuyasha. He looked at it with his mouth agape.

"It's...it's..." he struggled for words.

"Eat it." Kagome said pulling out her own. It was a heart-shaped plain one but it expressed what she felt. "I'm sure you'll love it. I made it all for you."

"Thanks Kagome," Miroku said as he finished it. "It makes me feel really...happy, you know?"

She smiled and nodded. "I know. I was reading and if you put all your feelings into what you make, the other person will receive it too. So I made it for – PERVERT!"

She slapped him involuntarily and whipped her food into Inuyasha's still gaping mouth. "I'm so sorry! Both of you! Sort of..._Miroku._"

Sango put her hand up. "I've got this." She inhaled and exhaled calmly. But what came out came out with an un-peace-and-butterflies feeling."MIROKU! KAGOME MADE ALL THIS FOOD AND YOU JUST TOUCHED HER! THAT'S SICK! WRONG! UNBELIEVABLY DISGUSTING! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE MY FRIEND OR I WOULD - "

He chuckled and rubbed his cheek. "It's alright my dear Sango. I got the message." He turned to Kagome. "You've got quite a hand there."

"At least it isn't cursed." She stuck out her tongue.

"You're right about that," he said looking at his hand, flexing his fingers. "Oh, my dears. I hope you know it's not my fault. It's this cursed hand."

"Sure, Miroku." Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome said in unison.

He looked hurt. "Aww, come on guys. Don't you believe me?"

"Depends on how good your lunch is." Kagome said eying his shiny black wooden box.

"Oh, well." He sighed. With a dramatic pause, he whipped the top off. They looked inside half-expecting it to explode in their faces. Well, they were half-right. Inuyasha got a face full of brown-gooey-ucky-nasty sludge. The other girls quickly pulled away with an collective 'eww' and crinkled their noses.

"What _is _that?" Sango gasped.

"_That_ wasn't supposed to explode." Miroku said shaking his head.

"So we'll skip your lunch for today." Kagome said wiping small specks off her cheek.

"Yeah," Inuyasha growled. He yanked the cloth out from Kagome's lunch and wiped his face, much to her disgust.

"You keep that," Kagome said not accepting it back from him. He threw it behind his shoulder and it landed in the garbage can.

"What about your lunch, Inuyasha?" Sango asked peering at his orange box.

He pulled it open shyly. Kagome and Sango got ready to duck if anything came out. He shot them a weird look and set the top down. "It's just..."

Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped. Inside was..._ramen._

"Are you serious?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"No way, how are we going to eat that?" Kagome sighed.

In moments, he slurped the entire thing. All three gathered around as he tossed the container to the ground and he let out a loud, long, disturbing belch. And then they high-fived him for it.

"Record!" Inuyasha pumped his fist up. All three followed the same suit, meeting all four fists to the sky. That was the Four-Season-Switch. (Minus Miroku's exploding...muck)

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay, I made this chapter into two parts because I felt it was getting to long. I'll upload the other half soon so be patient! I think this is the best chapter I've EVER written. Please leave a review...it'd makes me motivated. Oh, and thanks to:**

Lionsheart13771** - I'm LOVING your reviews! Of **_**course**_** you can be a pink lemon!**

Bleached-Whale** - Thanks again :]**

Tensa-Zangetsu102** - Thanks for the story alert :D**

XxXMidnightStarzXxX** - Thanks for the favorite!**

InuXKag fan01** - I love your name!**

TrueLoveBeliever15** - Thanks for reading it!**

PriestessTeeTee** - Thanks for your reviews!**

**And my of course, anonymous reviewer. Thanks everyone else for reading!**

**Ciao for now, **

**~kitana411**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LIST<strong>_

**Sexiest Smile: **

_**#1 Inuyasha/Kagome **_

_**#2 Koga/Ayame**_

_**#3 Hiten/Yura **_

**Hottest Body:**

_**#1 Koga/Kagome**_

_**#2 Bankotsu/Sango**_

_**#3 Byakuya/Shiori**_

**Smartest:**

_**#1 Hojo/Kikyo**_

_**#2 Miroku/Sango**_

_**#3 Inuyasha/Kagome**_

**!Cutest Couples!**

_**#1 Inuyasha+Kagome**_

_**#2 Miroku+Sango**_

_**#3 Koga+Ayame**_

_*This list was made from the student body for the student body._

_**Also by ~kitana411_ ⊂((・x・))⊃

_***Only listed what really matters to you (I think...tell me what else to list!)_


	5. The List Pt 2

**[A/N] Hey there! Reading this? No way! Get reading that thing down there! Go on! **

* * *

><p>After lunch, they all made their way to their next classes. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango made their ways to Language Arts while Miroku waved them off as he went to Science. As a wonderful result of Sango's uncle being the principle, all four of their lockers were next to each other. And they shut simultaneously and then the rush was on. You see, getting to class on time is a competition for them. And let's see how it plays out.<p>

"See ya!" Sango whipped her hair around and skipped down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome and Inuyasha trotted after her, ignoring the strange looks they got. Kagome caught Sango's elbow and pulled her back behind her into Inuyasha. They both went to the ground and Kagome laughed.

"No fair!" Sango whined getting up.

"Too bad!" Kagome threw over her shoulder. She giggled then a hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist. Inuyasha grunted and she was behind him. "Hey!"

He jogged backwards for a moment, sticking out his tongue then laughing as he turned around. "See ya in class losers!"

She got a determined look in her eyes and plowed through the other students. Sango appeared at her side and they both shot each other a smile before pulling Inuyasha back just as he was about to enter the classroom. They giggled at the look on his face and slipped in the room just as the bell rang. They stuck out their tongue's and high-fived each other.

"Score!" They snickered and settled in their desks. Inuyasha got up and slid in his usual seat next to Kagome.

"You're mean," he said pulling out his notebook.

"Deal with it." She winked before turning and scribbling in her notes.

He sighed and snuck one last peek at her before turning to the teacher. She was a short, rail-thin lady with brown eyes and a small nose. Most boys thought she was pretty and the girls agreed too. Today she wore a red button-down shirt and a black pencil skirt with ridiculously high heels.

"Alright class," she said setting her books down. "Today we will start on a popular topic; songs." There were a few smiles and quiet agreements and she continued. "We'll interpret songs in groups of three. I will give you a song – and don't worry," she giggled a little. "It'll be from this era, I assure you."

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome shot each other knowing looks and nodded.

"Songs are the easiest to interpret compared to poems, right?" The class said a few 'yes's' but we knew everyone agreed. "Okay! Then I'll hand this hat out and you pick your songs after you've gotten into your groups."

Everyone got up and settled into their groups. Of course, you know one group already, right? Yeah. Of course, no duh.

"So," Kagome said cracking her knuckles. "What type of song do you think we'll get?"

Sango propped her chin on her palm. "I dunno. Let's get a really pop song...like a Gwen Stefani song!" Inuyasha and Kagome both made faces. She huffed. "What?"

"No thanks." Kagome shook her head. "Anything but that."

"Let's a get a Good Charlotte song." Inuyasha added rubbing his chin. "At least we'd be agreeable."

"No way!" Sango protested. Just then, the hat came around and we all reached in. Kagome pulled out first and the other two groaned and took their hands out.

"Well," Kagome unfolded the sheet with a grin. "We got..."

Sango and Inuyasha leaned forward to read it. She cupped it in her hands so they couldn't see. They pulled back with a sigh.

"Angel?" She said quirking her mouth up slightly when she was confused. "I've uh, never heard this song before. What about you guys?"

"By who?" Sango leaned forward and took the paper from her hands. She widened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN You won't get this group. It's actually Korean so um...these are the English lyrics, but I love this song so just deal! Oh and I tried to shorten the lyrics up since they took like two pages by themselves ~.^]**

* * *

><p>"Who?" Inuyasha sighed impatiently. "Sango just read the damn thing already!"<p>

She set it down. "I love this group! It's Teen Top!"

"What?" Inuyasha peered down at it and rolled his eyes. "That's a girly song I bet. Let's draw again." He started to raise his hand but Sango quickly jerked his hand down.

"No! We've got to stick with it!" He snorted and shook her off.

"Fine," he crossed his arms. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Oh stop being a grumpy grump." Kagome teased. "Is she giving us the lyrics or not?"

She appeared and handed them a slip of paper. "Don't lose it. I'll want this project finished by next week Friday. All three of you have to write your prescriptive on this song. I want a at least one sheet of paper worth – and no Inuyasha, that does _not _mean size 72 letters. I mean legit size 12 letters on this, got it?"

Inuyasha frowned and tapped his clawed hands on the desk as a sign of 'yes' while Kagome and Sango nodded eagerly. When the teacher left, they quickly looked over the sheet of paper they had.

"Aww!" Kagome smiled as she finished reading. "That's such a sweet song!"

Sango nodded and set it down in front of him. "Read it, Mr. Grumpy. We got an easy song since they practically spelled everything out for us."

He took it from the desk and did a once-over. Inuyasha was surprised that it actually was _indeed _really easy.

_Girl, you come to me like a dream  
>I'll hold onto you like this and never let go<br>You are, so beautiful to me girl  
>You're my ideal girl,<br>And I fell in love with you at first sight  
>I'm really happy to meet someone like you<br>My heart is beating like this, yeah_

_[Chorus 1]  
>Whoever sees you will say you're lovely<br>Whoever sees you will say you're really pretty  
>One by one, they'll say you're perfect<br>There's an angel in my heart_

_**[Chorus 2]  
>Your pretty face is blinding my eyes<br>Your bright smile is just like the sun  
>Like a shining star in the night sky<br>There's an angel in my heart**__  
>Dream, this isn't one, is it?<br>I feel like I won this world  
>Even if time stops right now<br>I wonder how great it will be  
>Even if time passes<br>Or even if everything changes  
>I promise, I'll be your side<br>Yeah  
><em>_[Chorus 1]__  
><em>_**[Chorus 2]**__  
>Day by day passes by<br>We've grown be more like one another  
>Just like a scene from a movie<br>Like those cool main characters  
>I'll give my life to you<br>Yo, I'll always give you my smile  
>More than anyone else<br>I'll make you the happiest person  
>I start everyday while thinking of you<br>My smile stays still all the same  
>At the end of this tiring day<br>You will always stay by my side  
>I'm feeling thankful everyday<br>And you've become my incentive  
>I promise to stay by your side<br>I won't change, even if time passes  
>I love you, I'll protect you<br>__[Chorus 1]__  
><em>_**[Chorus 2]**__  
>You're always lovely<br>You're always so pretty  
>Whoever sees you will say you're perfect<br>There's an angel in my heart_

_**[Chorus 2]**_

He set it down. "You were right. This should be a piece of cake."

Sango grinned and jotted notes into her notebook. "We'll be done in no time, right Kagome? Kagome?"

Her hands were under her desk and she was giggling quietly to herself. When she finally looked up, Inuyasha and Sango were giving her a stare down. She blushed. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Sango said slowly. "Who're you texting?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Okay, but don't tell anyone." Inuyasha and Sango leaned in. "Koga."

"K-Koga?" Sango sputtered. "He's...Koga? What?"

"Why would you do that?" Inuyasha raised his voice a little. Kagome shushed them both.

"I was wondering..." she fiddled with her fingers. "You know...since you're my best friends...can I go out to the movies with...Koga?"

Sango was blank for a moment then grinned. "Of course you can! I'm so proud of you! Now you guys could be a legit couple and not just something we made up _years _ago!"

Kagome winked and smile. "So it's a – what about you Inuyasha?"

He'd been unusually quiet since she announced it but he cleared his throat. He smiled – but only Sango noticed it was forced. "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks you guys!" She squealed. "I love you both! Including Miroku. And I'm sure he'd agree too."

"Yeah..." Sango glanced at Inuyasha before shaking her head. She must've imagined it. "He would."

"Okay, I'll tell him yes then!" She looked down at her phone and pressed send. "He says he'll pick me up at six! Oh. Em. Gee. I can't wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>TAISHO RESIDENCE [5:36 PM]<strong>

Inuyasha threw his ball in the air as he laid upon his bed. He thought nothing but wondered about someone. The green ball went up. Came down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Where'd it go?

"Inuyasha," his mom stood there with it in her palm. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and sat up looking outside, directly at Kagome's window. His mom noticed this and set the ball on his pillow.

"What're you thinking about?" Izayoi whispered rubbing his back.

"Nothing." He answered truthfully. She pulled her hands back and crossed her arms with a slight frown.

"Inuyasha." Her tone made him turn to look at her. Her gaze softened. "You do know what you're doing right?"

He half-smiled at her. "Yeah. Of course."

She was worried for him. "Well...just remember this." She kissed his head. "Not every single love will have a happy ending but that doesn't mean it isn't worth a try."

She left him in his muddled thoughts. Then he whispered, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>KAGOME'S ROOM [5:37 PM]<strong>

"Gosh, what should I wear tonight?" Kagome looked through her closet but found nothing suitable. With a sigh of defeat she went into the many gifts that her mom sent that sat unopened on the floor of her closet and the top dusty shelves.

In a small and flat gold-wrapped one, she found a fuzzy light yellow sweater dress with a slightly ruffled collar. In a tall midnight blue box, she found tall brown buckled boots that went perfectly with the dress. She slipped into the dress and fluffed her hair. She added two white studded belts that made an 'x' at her hips and pulled on dark knee socks. Kagome turned to her bathroom and looked for her hair brush. Combing her hair, she pulled on the boots. They fit snugly and she stood, walking around the room in an attempt to rid herself of nerves.

"Kagome," she said sternly to herself. "You will not screw up tonight. No matter what, you do not make a complete fool of yourself."

"Kagome?" Sota came in. "Are you calling Kaede in for tonight?"

She pulled on white hoop earrings and added a swish of strawberry lip gloss. "Of course. Do you not want her here?"

He shook his head. "No. I just thought...you look beautiful."

Kagome smiled and slipped her white leather bag over her shoulder. Double-checking to see if she had her money, cell phone, and extra lip gloss, she put her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks Sota. Don't worry. One of these days, a girl like me will dress up for _you_." She kissed both his cheeks. "Be good, okay?"

He blushed at the thought. "Okay. Have fun, sis."

She winked and pulled on her red coat. "I will. Don't forget to feed Buyo."

They both went down the hall and Sota opened the door for her. Koga looked as if he was about to knock but smiled when he was them. "Hey, Kagome. Hey Sota."

They bumped fists – all three of them. He pulled her into his arms and winked at Sota. "I'm borrowing your lovely sister tonight but don't worry...I might bring her back."

She giggled. "Hey now, I've gotta look after him. If I don't, who will?"

He chuckled. "A loving sister aren't you?"

I turned back to Sota and patted him on the head. "Be good. I'll be back by nine. I promise." She held out her pinky. He took it and they shook. "Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY [SCHOOL]<strong>

Kagome barely stepped out of the car when a dazzling orange object sped towards her and squealed. "How was it? Tell me! Details! Details! _Details!_"

She pulled away and stared at Sango's orange color. She had a neon orange shirt that hung loosely around her petite frame and skinny jeans the color of night. Then again...that shirt wasn't hers. She smirked and looped an arm around her shoulders.

"What about you? Where'd you spend your night?" Sango turned pink and became tongue-tied.

"I was – really...he was...well he offered me...I couldn't..." she gave up and only shook her head and turned redder by the second.

Miroku appeared. "Hello, ladies." He blew a kiss to Sango. "Sango."

"Oi, what about me?" said Inuyasha. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

They laughed. "Sango has something to say~" Kagome teased.

"If she can't say it," Miroku snaked an arm around her waist. "Then I will. We are officially going out."

Kagome giggled and clapped. "I knew it! She stayed at your place last night, didn't she?"

He nodded with a smile. "It just...finally clicked."

Sango hugged him. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before but..." she shrugged. "I really think this'll work."

"Good work, dude." Inuyasha and Miroku high-fived each other. "Finally went for it."

Sango quickly turned her attention to Kagome and became her old self again. "So how was _your _night?"

Kagome blushed as they all looked at her. "Well, we went to see Transformers." Sango's jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yes way." Kagome said with a smile. "We both liked it. It was just that. Nothing else. We held hands though. Once."

Sango shook her head. "You are such a disappointment sometimes. Are you guys at least and item now?"

"Yeah, duh." Kagome poked her cheek. "Now we have to find a girlfriend for Inuyasha here."

Inuyasha blushed and jumped back as they edged towards him. "No way. I'm actually happy the way I am right now."

"You are _so_ lying." Kagome giggled and pulled his cheek. "An adorable boy like you single? Come on. Be realistic about this. You can have _any _girl you want but yet you're still single."

A shadow passed his face but quickly disappeared. "I'm am happy. See this smile? Happy. Haha."

Kagome pulled his face into a frown. "Nope. You're frowning like a fish. I will find you a girl, I swear."

"Hey, Kagome."Koga pulled her into a hug and kissed her full on the mouth.

_Too bad it wasn't her first, right? _Inuyasha thought smugly. Besides, that thought was the only thing keeping him from slugging him a good one on the jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH<strong>

Sango walked into the lunch room and as if on cue **[oh, deja vu much?]** Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome walked through the other doors. Miroku strode over to her confidently and kissed her on the cheek. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other as they witnessed their sweet exchange.

"So, what'd I miss?" Sango asked as they linked arms. The outside air was fresh and breezy. Just like everyone felt.

"Oh," Kagome pulled away. "I forgot. I have to meet up with Koga."

Three jaws dropped to the ground.

"What's a Four-Season-Switch with only three people?"

"It's a tradition!"

"Are you crazy Kagome?"

She smiled sheepishly and held out her box. "Koga's giving me lunch today so I'll give you this. It's not people, it's the food. It doesn't - "

"But Kaggy!" Sango whined using her nickname. "Why? We do it everyday!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha agreed strongly. "The only reason we'd miss out is if we're dying or something."  
>"I'm sure you can do without me for a day," she laughed and dropped the box into Miroku's arms. She waved and turned to find Koga.<p>

"I can't believe she just..." Sango struggled for a word.

"Ditched us?"

"Abandoned us?"

"Yeah," Sango nodded with a frown. "How could she? Just cause' she's got a boyfriend doesn't mean he can take her away from us."

"Well," Miroku said with a mouthful of omelets. "She left us her lunch. We can pretend she's here."

"Miroku!" Sango said sharply. "Why're you eating that now?"

He shrugged. "She left it for us, Sango. That means we can eat it." As if to make a point he took another bite of it. She yanked the box out of his hands.

"Well, we'd better sit down." Inuyasha said disappointed. "We still have to eat."

They nodded and made their way to their tree and sat down in a triangle. They stared at the yellow box. It was Kagome's turn to go first. Sango cleared her throat and opened it for them.

"Um, I think this is probably yours Miroku." She handed him a small dumpling with and 'M' on top of it. He took it from her and smiled but it was probably more out of politeness than joy.

He took a small bite. "It's good."

Sango nodded and handed Inuyasha one with an 'I' on it. He nodded in thanks but he just held it. Sango pulled out her own and took a small bite, setting the box down. She chewed it slowly. "It's pretty good. What about you Inuyasha?"

He tossed it into the air and caught it in his mouth. He chewed it then swallowed. "It sucks."

"No it doesn't!" Sango shook her head. "What if Kagome heard you say that?"

He shrugged. "Keh. She 's with her _boyfriend._"

Miroku finally finished his and sighed, saying the words they were all thinking:

"It's just not the same."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] What'd you think? Please tell me good! I haven't had a wink of sleep since 1:06 PM yesterday. Yeah, and right now it's like six AM. So that tells you I worked a long time on this! It was sort of long so now I'm splitting seventh grade into THREE chapters. I just need some sleep after I upload this. It's becoming a terrible habit to stay up all day through the night and wee hours of morning working on these stories XD So, leave a review and I'll write the next part soon! Whew, eleven reviews! I feel loved!**

XxXMidnightStarzXxX** – I agree [and **_**I'm**_** the author!] so in my next The List, do you mind if I include you on there for being a good reviewer/reader? And I'll also include your suggestion of 'cutest eyes' too!**

Bleached-Whale** –****I love your reviews so your one of my top three!**

Lionsheart13771 – **Next top three for being a faithful reader! The List is going to be my personal thing now if I keep going :P**

_***The List will be shown in the next chapter. And if you think I should keep it going throughout their high school years too just tell me!**_

_****"Not every single love will have a happy ending but that doesn't mean it isn't worth a try." - That belongs to PinkCatsy...I didn't ask but hopefully I can use it! Sorry!**_


	6. The List Pt 3

**SANGO'S ROOM [4:56 PM]**

If you were just walking down Everest Street at 4:56 PM, then you'd see a girl pacing her room worriedly, planning her report but worrying about her friend. Of course, this isn't real so what would you be doing in my story? _[Reviewing, duh] _So, anyways...

"Kagome," she whispered to herself. "Hmm..."

Her e-mail went 'ding' and she turned to her laptop. The box read The List so she clicked on it immediately.

It loaded and then it was displayed out for her. Her eyes scanned it for changes. She smiled when her name was mentioned but was surprised at what she read at the end. She knew something was up with Inuyasha. Any idiot could see it. He was reluctant to date and Kagome sounded worried for him. A scheme hatched in her head and she called Kagome right away.

* * *

><p><strong>HIGURASHI RESIDENCE [5:00 PM]<strong>

"Ka-go-me, you cheated!" Sota whined. Kagome giggled. They had been playing Candyland for the past hour and Sota was losing. "I know it."

"You're just a sore loser." She stuck out her tongue. "Let's play again."

"No!" He quickly slammed the cover down. "Let's play battleship!"

She sighed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, okay." Kagome put all the pieces away and picked up the box. "I'll be right back Sota. Why don't you get some snacks?"

"Kay' sis," he got up and went to the kitchen. She tucked the box under her arm and went to the game closet. Yes, they had a game closet. It had several shelves filled with old board games ranging from Monopoly to Chutes and Ladders. From Scrabble to Mouse Trap...yes. They enjoyed spending quality time together since they were all that they had. Kagome had Sota and Sota had Kagome. Two and two, the only bond closer than Kagome and Inuyasha. Going on the tip of her rainbow socked toes, she reached for battleship on the top shelf. Kagome had just gotten it when someone pulled her from behind.

"Hey!" She gave a shout of surprise.

"Hey, yourself," Inuyasha chuckled. He peered at the game in her arms and grinned. "Can I play?"

"Put me down!" She kicked her feet but he only laughed and walked to the living room. He set her down on the couch as Sota came in. "You can't just waltz in here! What if I was showering?"

"I'd be lucky," he said with a wink. She scrunched up her face. "Aww, come on Kagome. You prance into my house all the time."

"Your mom gave me the keys - "

"And you gave me yours." She stuck out her tongue and he did likewise.

"You guys are so childish," Sota rolled his eyes and set down the chips and soda.

Kagome laughed and set out the game. "Psh, let's just play."

"Watch out," Sota warned as he grabbed his set. "Kagome cheats."

"Hey now!" Kagome said pretending to be offended. "I just happened to have plenty of tricks up my sleeves."

"Cheater."

"Not."

"Cheater."

"Not."

They screwed up their faces and growled at the same time. Inuyasha laughed and they both turned to him saying in unison, "What're you laughing at?" Then they turned to each other growling and shaking a fist at each other; almost mirror images. "Stop copying me! Hey I said that! I – you – stop!"

"Really brother and sister," Inuyasha held his stomach. "You guys crack me up."

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're just – oh, my phone. Probably Koga." She flashed them both a smile. "You guys play for now, I'll be back."

She turned and went into the hallway, leaning against the closet door. "Kagome here."

"Hey Kagome," Sango answered. "I have a plan for Inuyasha."

"Oh hey Sango," she said slightly deflated.

"What's up with the 'hey Sango' stuff?" Said Sango. "Who were you expe – oh, Koga. Duh."

Kagome smiled. "Well, what's the plan then?"

"Come over, we have a lot to talk about." Sango chirped eagerly.

"Can't." Kagome flexed her hand. "Inuyasha's here."

"Oh," Sango paused for a moment. "Then I'll just tell you now."

"Yeah?" Kagome said suspiciously. "It'd better not have anything to do with disposing of anyone."

Sango laughed at that. "Yeah, yeah. No it doesn't. This one is for Inuyasha to finally have a girlfriend."

Kagome snorted. "Inuyasha? Girlfriend? I think he's rejected the almost every girl at school."

"Kaggy!" Sango whined. "Get your head out of the clouds, he's practically the only single male - "

"Hojo's single."

"That's not the point!" Sango hissed. "We all have someone but Inuyasha doesn't. I have one mission for you: find out who he likes."

Kagome stood and nodded. "Alright. I'll try my best."

"Good," Kagome walked into the living room. "Be as discreet as - "

"Inuyasha, who do you like?"

"...possible." She could hear Sango slap her head.

Inuyasha blinked at her question. "Who do I like...why?"

"Sango wants to know." Kagome bounced on her heels.

He immediately got suspicious. "Sango? Why would she want to know? Is she on the phone? Sango, I don't need a girlfriend. Do you understand?"

Kagome put the phone back to her ear. "He said he doesn't want to tell you."

Sango sighed. "Fine. I'll find out eventually."

"Alright Sango," she nodded. "Well, I have - "

Inuyasha grabbed the phone from her hand and snapped it shut. She gawked at him.

"What was that for?" She demanded. "I was going to hang up after I said bye."

He powered it off and put it in his pocket. "No more interruptions. I'm ready to cream you in battleship."

She crossed her arms and sat down across from him. "Be ready to lose."

* * *

><p><strong>[10:47 PM]<strong>

Sota yawned and put away the game. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't protest and sat on the couch as he put it away. He shut the closet door and clicked off the hallway light. When he got back to the living room, Kagome was curled up on Inuyasha's lap asleep. On a closer inspection, Inuyasha was sleeping too. He smiled and their entwined hands and shook his head.

"Why can't you see?" He muttered to himself as he picked up the empty cans of soda. "Sis, for someone so smart, you're oblivious to the obvious."

Inuyasha snored loudly at that point and Sota shook his head. "Maybe it's best to just leave it."

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL [9:56 AM]<strong>

"Koga, that's not fair." She giggled as he held her pencil in the air. "I'm too short."

He grinned and twirled it in his fingers. "Come on, reach for it."

"Oh, you're mean." She jumped for it. Not expecting it, they both crashed to the ground. She plucked it from his hands. "I got it."

He pulled her down and kissed her. She widened her eyes in surprise. Kagome didn't like to kiss so much in front of others. They liked to stare so she pulled back and smiled instead. "Hey now." She said softly. "Not in public."

"Why?" He sat up. "It's not a secret."

"It's sort of embarassing," she blushed. They both stood and held hands.

"Well, if it's embarassing," he smiled at her and they both started to class. "Then I won't do it."

"Thanks, Koga." Kagome grinned at him before going to her locker. He waved good bye to her and she opened it. She sighed happily and got her books out slowly.

"For a fifteen-year-old," Sango said next to her. "You've got a lot going on."

She glanced at her then shut her locker. "Thanks to you, Inuyasha won't give my phone back to me."

"And how's that _my _fault?" Sango asked as they both walked to science. "I wasn't there."

"You called me." Kagome pointed out. "And what you said didn't exactly make you best friend of the year."

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's your fault! You went and blurted the question without a second thought! Honestly, did you think he'd just go on and answer you?"

"Well yeah," Kagome said in a 'duh' tone. "He tells me everything."

Sango let out a frustrated sigh. "You're so stupid sometimes. It's middle school. Boys hold secrets like we hold lip gloss."

As they rolled into the classroom, Kagome tripped. Sango glanced down at her then the culprit. "Hey Kikyo, apologize."

Her gaze passed over them. "What? I didn't do anything."

"You just tripped her!" Sango rolled up her sleeves. "She didn't do anything to you!"

Kikyo harrumphed and turned around again. Sango pulled her hand back but Kagome stopped her and brushed off her knees. Sango turned back to her and looked at her hand on her arm. Sango sighed and jerked her arm back to her side.

"Kagome," Sango said as they went to their desks. "Why do you let her do that?"

"Do what?" Kagome set her stuff down. She sat down in her seat a moment later. "She's not doing anything."

Sango pressed her lips into a line and shook her head. _Kagome. Even back then...you're too nice._

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH<strong>

Kagome wondered on whether going to lunch was worth it. Koga spent time with her but she was missing out on her friends and Miroku's exploding surprise. _Actually...what if I ask him to eat with us? I'll just share mine with him. The others will be so happy!_

"Yo. Kagome." Koga snaked his arm arm around her waist. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if we sit with Sango and them today?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course not," he shook his head slightly. "We can go."

"Okay!" She tugged him towards the small group of three under the tree. "Hey, guys."

All three heads turned up in surprise. Miroku was in mid-chew with his sandwich, Sango was swallowing her drink, and Inuyasha was glaring at a cookie in his hand. Kagome sat down next to Sango and smiled. Koga dropped down next to her.

"Hey, Kagome." Miroku greeted after swallowing. "Didn't think you'd sit here today so we all just brought snacks and ate them."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. That's fine."

They sat in awkward silence. Inuyasha slowly munched the cookie; Kagome fiddled with her hair; Sango opened up her notebook; Miroku sat staring up at the branches deep in thought. Koga reached for her hand and held it in his, entwining their fingers. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Uggers...I'm tired. I stayed up until _eight _******AM, made breakfast for my sisters, went to sleep, woke up five hours later to take a walk with my friend, came back, wrote story. Long morning. And I've figured it's getting too long again so now it's FOUR split chapters because of the long extra notes and I want to post these up as fast as I can...sorry if it bothers you. Oh, and I have two questions:****

**#1. Is it considered staying up **_early_ **or staying up **_late_** if I'm up all throughout the night until the wee hours of dawn?**

**#2 Is it okay if I just stop the story here? It's becoming so addictive to write, I'm not getting any sleep. So for my health it's a yes, but for you it's a no. My sister says I should just say the world blew up and they all died, happily ever after...crazy right?**

**Random fact: I'm out of school but I'm remembering this. My friend and I were talking about blood type since we were in science. Then, when we asked our cool teacher Mr. Hue what type of blood he had he answered coolly:**

**"Type C for Chinese." **

**Haha, laugh if you will. **

**(^_^)O(^_^) **

**Here's the e-mail Sango got:**

**Dear Reader, **

**You are receiving this from an anonymous messenger. ****The List**** is an exclusive article for your eyes only. You asked for the updates and here they are. Breaking news, we have our two latest couple! Miroku and Sango are officially a couple since last night when she spent her night at his place doing god-knows-what! And now finally, our long awaited couple: Koga and Kagome! After years and years of wooing it has finally paid off! Woo-hoo! Root on for them! **

_**THE LIST**_

**Sexiest Smile:**

_**#1 Koga/Kagome**_

_**#2 Inuyasha/Ayame**_

_**#3 Byakuya/Sango**_

**Hottest Body:**

_**#1 Koga/Kagome**_

_**#2 Bankotsu/Kikyo**_

_**#3 Jakotsu/Shiori**_

**Smartest:**

_**#1 Hojo/Kikyo**_

_**#2 Miroku/Sango**_

_**#3 Inuyasha/Kagome**_

**!Cutest Couples!**

_**#1 Koga+Kagome**_

_**#2 Inuyasha+Kagome**_

_**#3 Sango+Miroku**_

_**Cutest Eyes:**_

_**#1 Hojo/Ayame**_

_**#2 Ginta/Yura**_

_**#3 Jinenji/Kanna**_

_*This list was made from the student body for the student body._

_**Also by ~kitana411 _⊂((・x・))⊃

_***Only listed what really matters to you (I think...tell me what else to list!)_

_**And here's my personal list:**_

_**MY LIST**_

_**Top Reviewers:**_

_**# 1**__Bleached-Whale_

_**#2**_ _XxXMidnightStarzXxX_

_**# 3 **__Lionsheart13771_


	7. The List Pt 4

_Isn't it good enough if just about?  
>Need not you do too hard?<br>If you put on a forced smile; look, you are not happy at all, aren't you?  
>Having this and that matters,<br>What and how on earth are you intending to do?  
>Anyone never can get the 100% correct answer, right?<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Inuyasha waved a paper in her face. "I got an A! A frackin A!"<p>

Kagome smiled. "We all did so don't go rubbing it in our faces."

"Told you it was easy," Sango said smugly. "And as usual, I was right."

All three of them were in Language Arts and going on and on about their A's. There's only a week of their lovely short and sweet middle school days. What on earth will happen? And poor Inuyasha...don't worry! My reviewers are on your side! They seemingly hate Koga more and more...just like you! Five days...things could happen, right?

"Hey, hey," Kagome said. "After school let's go get ice cream!"

"Yeah," Sango nodded vigorously. "I'll just text that to Miroku." She quickly turned down to relay the message. When she looked up she nodded again. "Says he'll come. Are we walking?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "Sesshy's got work so he can't drive us."

Kagome pulled her bangs back and held them with a black barrette. "Just the four of us?" Sango and Inuyasha turned on her. "What?"

"You're not inviting..." Inuyasha began.

"...Koga are you?" Sango finished.

She backed up. "No, I was just asking, jeez." Inuyasha and Sango crossed their arms. "Fine, I was. But I won't because you're my friends and you come first."

Sango sighed and straightened her paper. "You always seem to want him to go everywhere with us. It's not that we don't like him - "

"_I_ don't."

"Inuyasha, don't interrupt. Anyway as I was saying, don't assume we always want to spend time with him." Sango puffed out her cheeks. "Miroku and I don't go all lovey-dovey when you're around and now that I think about it, I don't think we're like that when we're alone." She shook her head. "But that's not the point; the point is that Koga doesn't always have to be there."

Kagome mulled this over and stayed silent for the rest of the period. Inuyasha and Sango turned back to their desks and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL [4:06 PM]<strong>

"Who's paying?" Miroku asked as they walked into the ice cream parlor. It was a little colder inside than inside but that was just fine. The place was decorated in bright cheery colors with cupcake shaped chairs, glitter-dusted tabletops and neon rainbow tiling. Giant plastic cherries hung from the ceiling slowly turning in circles and happy customers – young and old – sat around most of the tables so they sat in the rainbow booth that was always reserved for Ayumi Higurashi's daughter. Hey, being a super stars daughter wasn't all bad. And really, she was so down-to-earth all the paparazzi had to do was wait for twitter updates from her.

As they slid into the plush booth, a bubbly waitress appeared. She had bouncy red hair tied in two pig tails, bright emerald eyes and a happy smile. Seeing as it fit the theme, she had a pink and white Lolita costume on and an adorable sparkle. She pulled out a small notebook. "What would you like to order?"

Sango recognized her immediately. "Ayame! I didn't know you worked here."

"My aunt's the manager and I do a hell of a lot better job than any of them," she jerked her thumb towards the half-asleep high schoolers. "So I got to keep my job."

"That's cool," Kagome grinned. "Well I'll have a - "

"Chocolate Whirlwind with extra whipped cream?" Inuyasha finished for her. She turned and nodded.

"Yeah," Sango twirled a strand of her hair. "Miroku and I will share a Cherry Milkshake."

"Inuyasha will have a Turtle Dove Love." Kagome said quickly. His mouth quirked in amusement.

Ayame quickly wrote them down and nodded. "Alright, your orders will be here soon."

When she bounced off again, Kagome turned to them. "Who's got money?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"Sorry Kagome." Miroku sighed.

"I didn't plan this." Sango murmured.

"I wasn't going to pay in the first place." Inuyasha leaned back.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll put it on my tab then."

"Thanks Kagome!" All three chorused. She tried to frown but smiled.

"You guys are so much work," she chewed on her bottom lip. "One of these days..."

"You love us Kaggy," Sango put an elbow on the glittery tabletop.

Inuyasha punched her arm lightly. "See? You're loved."

"Show a little more love with your wallets," Kagome chirped. "I'd be able to _see _the love."

"Na, the feelings good enough," Miroku smiled. Kagome stuck out her tongue. He shook his head slightly at her childish move.

"Here." Ayame appeared and set down their order. They all nodded and said their thanks. Ayame lingered for a moment as if in thought then leaned down to Kagome. "Hey, I'm just a bit curious."

Kagome picked up her spoon. "About what?" She dug in gratefully and shoveled it in her mouth.

"Are you going out with Inuyasha?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "W-what? No!"

Sango scrunched her nose at them mess. "That's gross. Don't just let the ice cream go to a waste."

Kagome wiped her mouth, turning pink. "She just asked me a weird question."

Ayame stood up and put a hand on her hip. "Huh, I thought so cause' you look cute together."

Inuyasha heard this and turned a little red. "W-why would you say something like that?"

Ayame shook her head, disappointed. "Nevermind. It was just an observation."

When she walked away, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her, jaws dropped in shock.

"Any wider and they could be train tunnels," Miroku said sticking straw through the whipped topping.

"Come on, don't be so shocked." Sango drank out of his straw. "It's not the first time you've been mistaken for a couple."

"You act like it's natural!" Inuyasha turned back to them and pulled out a red spoon.

Kagome shook it off and exhaled. "Well, Sango's right."

"Yeah, you guys are so close." Sango leaned against Miroku. "Even I forget you're just friends."

Miroku slipped an arm around her waist. "And we've known you forever."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked down and quickly started to shovel their ice cream in their mouths. Sango and Miroku sighed and started on their shake. After a moment of silence, Kagome got up.

"I gotta go use the bathroom," she explained. They all nodded then returned to the table Sango spoke first as she left.

"You do." She smirked.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "I do what?"

Miroku sighed and leaned against the table. "At first I didn't really put thought into it but you do."

"What do I do?" Inuyasha was getting confused.

Miroku and Sango shared knowing looks then turned to him. "You like Kagome."

"What?" Inuyasha became fully alert and widened his eyes. "What gives you that idea?"

Sango reclined back. "No?"

He sputtered a few unintelligible words and Miroku nodded smugly. "Thought so."

Sango got a worried expression. "Why don't you tell her?"

Inuyasha was red faced. "It's stupid but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Sango sighed and set the cup down, tracing the bottom of it. "You never know..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "What'll I never know?"

Sango shook her head and picked up her cup again, not speaking. Miroku frowned slightly at him. Inuyasha's nose twitched but he returned to his desert. Kagome came back and sat next to him. Taking her spoon, she took some of Inuyasha's Turtle Dove Love. He stared as she stuck it in her mouth. Sango and Miroku observed closely.

"Hmm...good." She reached for another spoonful but he blocked it with his.

"You have your own," he said eying hers. She smiled and tried again but he blocked it. "This one," he pointed to his ice cream, "is mine. That one," he pointed to hers, "is yours."

She cocked her head to one side then quickly snuck another spoonful, cramming it in her mouth quickly. She smiled when she finished. "Good."

"Hey! I already told you - " he shot for hers. She widened her eyes as he swallowed it. "There. Hey, yours isn't half bad."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Yours isn't either."

Inuyasha smirked. "Trade?"

She shook her head. "No, I like mine _and _yours."

_You're crazy Inuyasha. _Sango sighed as she watched them argue. She knew it wasn't her place to tell but Inuyasha had to grow a spine. Worried because he's scared? Most likely. He doesn't want to ruin it _and_ she's dating another guy. So it just complicates things further. If only she could just flick Koga out of the picture, she could cook up a plan to have Kagome and Inuyasha go on a date and ta-da! Everything's perfect. Koga is a stupid bastard who loves Kagome. Usually that'd make her happy but with the new information, he wasn't a positive thought at all. Sango wondered how Inuyasha felt right now. Underneath his tough demeanor, she was sure he was hurt. Koga crossed her mind and she frowned. _Stupid. I never liked him in the first place. Well, that's a lie but who cares? Right now I don't like him. I wonder...can I break them up?_

"Hey, Sango. What're you thinking about?" Miroku whispered to her. Their hands found each other and they relaxed.

"Kagome's relationship," she replied with a heavy sigh. He studied her expression for a moment.

"You're not gonna break them up are you?" He said quietly so Kagome wouldn't hear. When Sango didn't answer he gave shake of his head. "No, no, no. Don't even think about it. Kagome really likes him." She glared at him as he pointed out the obvious. "Think about it. Do you really want her hurt because you wanted her to be happy" As he said this, a strange look crossed his face. "Did you understand that 'cause I didn't."

She looked at their hands and tightened them. "I only want what's best for her."

He kissed her head. "You really shouldn't worry your pretty head about it."

Sango leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I dunno..."

* * *

><p><strong>[5:30 PM]<strong>

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" Miroku and Sango waved to them and then turned to go home. Inuyasha and Kagome waved back before turning their own direction. They walked side-by-side in comfortable silence, their arms swinging at their sides. The sun was low and cast a rosy glow over the small town warming the windows. Kagome hummed tunelessly under her breath as they neared a cross section. They waited for the light to turn before they safely crossed.

"Hey Kagome?" She looked at him. "Are you happy?"

She smiled."Yeah, why?"

He looked down. "No reason."

"You're weird," she laughed. He nodded and they continued in silence again.

"Oi Kagome, get on my back."

She gave him a weird look and he rolled his eyes. "Why? You're not going to carry me are you?"

"No, I'm going flip you onto the ground," he said sarcastically. He threw her over his shoulder. "Hold tight."

"Hey! Inu – aah!" Kagome shrieked as he took a leap into the air. Her stomach did flip flops as she realized how fast he was going. Her eyes widened as they skimmed the roofs of houses and the sun warmed her back, turning his hair slightly orange. She clutched onto him for dear life and felt the air swirling around them.

_This feeling...what is it?_

Inuyasha's heart was pounding. She could feel it beating because she was so close. Kagome smiled and let her mind drift aimlessly, resting her head on his back. He was so warm...comfortable...he was so Inuyasha.

"You can let go now," he said. She looked up and found herself home. That was quick.

"Oh...thanks." Kagome slipped off her back and smoothed her hair down.

"No problem," he shrugged. She hugged him once before jogging up the steps slowly. She turned around and gave him one more smile.

"Night, Inuyasha."

"See you tomorrow," he responded before leaping across the yard. She unlocked the door and went inside. Slipping her shoes off she went into the kitchen.

"Sota! Sota? Where are you?" Buyo came in and rubbed against her legs. She knelt down the stroke its head a few times before going upstairs. Kagome into the hallway and stopped in front of Sota's door. She could hear him talking to somebody but couldn't make it out. She opened his door.

"-that's cool Yeah. Bye." He turned to face her and smiled. "Home already, sis?"

She nodded. "I was worried about you. Did you eat?"

"Yeah," he threw his phone onto his bed and sat down. Kagome went over and sat next to him. He shifted a bit and they both sat down comfortably. Buyo sprang onto the bed and purred behind them. He leaned against her and she put her arms around him.

"What'd you do today?" She asked resting her chin on top of his head.

"I aced the math test Mr. Howard gave us." Sota said proudly.

She smiled. "That's good."

Sota was like this sometimes. He needed a motherly figure and Kagome was that motherly figure – as well as his older sister and his best friend. He had plenty but no one could replace Kagome. She was still so young herself yet handled things without complaint. Kaede was help but he still needed his sister more than anything. She had the answer to all his problems, scolded him when necessary and let him enjoy his freedom in life. Kagome was everything to him.

_If Inuyasha doesn't make his move soon, someone else will take her far away from here._

* * *

><p><strong>TAISHO RESIDENCE [5:57 PM]<strong>

"How was your date?" Inuyasha looked up and saw his mom on the couch reading a book. "Well?"

"It wasn't a date." Inuyasha quickly said. "It was an outing."

She nodded with a small smile. "Of course, dearie."

Inuyasha jogged to his bedroom. He jumped onto his bed and tried to calm his pounding heart. Staring at the blank ceiling, he let his thoughts flit around and shut his eyes. Kagome's face was the first thing he saw. Her smiling face; her scowling face; her loving face...he smiled to himself and flipped over on his side.

So Sango and Miroku knew he liked her. So what? Sango might do something but if she did, it could break Kagome's heart in the process. Miroku wouldn't do anything either. He was just that kind of person. It wasn't all bad. And if anything happened, Kagome should be happy, right?

_Just being friends is alright with me._

Just keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll actually believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>GRADUATION DAY<strong>

"Alright, let's line up." The teacher called loudly. "It's almost time and – Ginta! Don't hit Hakkaku!"

"Yes, ma'am."

She sighed. "Okay, alphabetical order now. Kagome, do you have your speech ready?"

Kagome stood and smiled. "Yeah. They're right here."

"Okay then, come on everybody!" They all lined up alphabetically. "This is the last day of your miserable middle school life so try to behave yourselves."

As twenty-five students filed out the classroom into the hall, everyone chattered excitedly. The graduation ceremony would be the longest part but afterwards they would go to the reception in the cafeteria and eat snacks. As they neared the gym, Kagome spotted Koga and grinned at him. His mirror-like grin shot warm tingles down her spine and she blushed. As Sango witnessed it, she felt a pang of sadness that she knew Inuyasha would never show. But she was distracted when Miroku's cursed hand took action.

"PERVERT!"

All heads in the hall turned as a loud slap rang out. Then they all laughed and everyone wasn't so nervous anymore. Sango was a light shade of red and crossed her arms as Miroku apologized. Inuyasha and Kagome caught each others eyes and laughed. Good old Miroku. Easing the tension.

"Shush!" The teacher cast a wary glance at all of them and the laughter died down. Then she turned and peeked into the gym. "Alright, they're beginning soon so get ready."

Everyone straightened and got ready to go in. The music played and slowly each one filed inside in front pf the teachers, parents, and relatives. There were camera flashes and excited squeals but they remained calm and smiled as they went into their seats. Kagome went up to the stage nervously and stood at the microphone. When everyone was seated, she started her speech.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm here today to express my thanks for the motivation that all the teachers and relatives have given us..." as she went on, she made a couple of funny jokes and named all the teachers of their last year. If Kagome was nervous anymore, she didn't show it. "And as class of 2015*, we humbly thank you for coming!"

There was an ear-shattering applause as she made her way back into her seat. Sango flashed her thumbs up and Kagome beamed. As the principle complimented her and explained a few things, they began to call out names and handing out their certificates. Each one shook hands and thanked them before going back to their seats. When it was over, all students rose and clapped. As the exit music played, they quickly dispersed and all the graduating students went to the cafeteria. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha quickly met up in a hug. Doing their signature handshakes that I've never mentioned before, all four of them quickly crossed to the snack table.

_[Curious about the handshake? Well, you get a partner, you set out both of hand slightly above each other. Then you crisscross your hands so that both of you hit each others hands and do so in reverse again. Finally you high-five going into a bump of the fists and pull your hand back wiggling your fingers...god I can't really describe it...sorry it's cooler than it sounds though! My mom came up with this XD] _

"Finally we graduate," Inuyasha grabbed a black napkin. He quickly grabbed a few cookies and then a drink. "I thought this torture would never end."

"Bottom of the chain again," Kagome sighed and grabbed some punch. "Starting all over."

"We've still got each other though," Sango said with a smile.

"And we're unbreakable together!" Miroku grabbed a brownie and took a big bite. "Hmm, chocolate chips...never would've guessed."

"Picture!" All four turned and saw the bubbly redhead.

"Ayame!" Kagome said in surprise. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Why?" Ayame held up a camera. "I'm a graduate too!"

"She means you're a cheerleader," Sango explained. "And cheerleaders don't hang out with us misfits."

Ayame shook her head. "Just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I'm stuck-up. And there goes an example of a stuck-up person."

Their eyes crossed over and saw Kikyo as she passed with an air of...um, stuck-up-ness. She stopped in front of Inuyasha and smiled, batting her eyelashes. He choked on his drink nervously and Miroku quickly pat his back.

"Hey Inu," she said sweetly. She ignored the deadly look Sango gave her and continued. "We're finally graduating. Did you want to ask me something?"

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Umm..no?"

She pouted and Sango thought she looked like a big ugly dog – other words? **[Pardon me.]** A big ugly bitch. "I thought you wanted to go out with me now that the little prick is out of the way."

Unfortunately for her, everyone was drinking at the same time and poor Kikyo was sprayed in blue punch. There was a moment of silence then everyone burst into laughter. Ayame quickly snapped photos with her camera while giggling uncontrollably. Kikyo trembled in anger before angrily huffing out of the cafeteria. Kanna and Kagura were quickly seen rushing – err, actually, for her "friends" they were sure taking their sweet time.

"Sweet," Koga commented. Ayame turned slightly.

"Who's this hunk?" She winked at Kagome.

She blushed. "Koga, meet Ayame."

His gaze shifted to her for a moment then he smiled. "Kagome I want to break up 'cause she's beautiful."

Four jaws dropped but Kagome quickly spoke. "What? Koga!"

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Na, just kidding. You're the prettiest girl here."

Kagome pulled away with a frown. "You're a jerk. Maybe _I _should break up with _you._"

He sighed. "Sorry, Kagome. I was just joking."

She seemed to hold her anger for a moment before letting it go. "Fine, but don't do it again. Or else I _will_ break up with you."

"Kagome - "

"Promise."

He looked from her crossed arms then to her serious face. "I promise."

Kagome smiled. "Good."

"I am _good._" Ayame flipped through her camera photos. She showed it to Sango. "Look at this."

Everyone looked in and laughed as the pictures of Kikyo covered in punch flashed across the screen. All of them made a complete circle. It went Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kagome and lastly Inuyasha. Ayame talked animatedly throughout the whole slide show and everyone kept laughing again and again. Koga slipped his hand around Kagome's and held it tightly. She smiled and slipped her other hand around Inuyasha's. He was surprised at first then he held her hand too.

Everyone began going home and our foursome – including Ayame and Koga – started home too. Miroku and Sango were the first to go. As they got into Miroku's mom's car, they waved good bye, calling over that they'd call them. Inuyasha and Kagome waved farewell until they were out of sight. Koga offered Kagome a ride home but she shook her head.

"Sesshy – um, Sesshomaru's picking us up," Kagome explained as he asked. He nodded. Koga can drive. **[He's sixteen. He just happens to be a year ahead of everyone. Deal with it even if it doesn't make sense.]**

"Okay, I guess I'll see you round' then," he waved. Ayame quickly came up to him.

"Hey, hey, can I have a ride?"

He blinked and looked at Kagome for permission. She waved him off. "It's okay."

Ayame hugged all of them before following Koga to his red convertible. "Bye Kagome! Bye Inuyasha! I'll call you over the summer!"

They both nodded and sighed. "She's a bit overwhelming but I like her." She turned to Inuyasha. "What about you?"

He scratched his neck. "Eh, she's okay."

She reached for his hand. "Inuyasha..." He glanced at their hands. "Who _do_ you like?"

He clicked his jaw shut. He couldn't trust his voice if he spoke a lie. And he didn't want to lie to Kagome of all people. She poked him in the side.

"Inuyasha?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Curious?"

She blushed. "Well...now that Sango brought it up...I could help you.." she looked at their hands and tightened them. "If you want I could help you guys get together. I'm sure she's really nice and pretty...assuming you're not gay of course." She giggled at her joke.

Inuyasha blushed. "I'm _not_ gay! I'm straight as a board!"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "That's why you don't date girls, right?"

"Keh," he scoffed and looked at the emptying parking lot. "Do you see him?"

Kagome shook her head and peered through the gates. "Don't suppose he forgot?"

"Na, mom would kill him – or at least take away his nerd collection." He added with a grin. There was the rumble of an engine and they saw Sesshomaru come up in his car. They quickly got in and shut the door behind them. "Oi, Sesshy. What took you so long?"

He started out of the parking lot. "Unlike you, I _have _a life to attend to. Not my dimwit brother and Kagome."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Oh so you insult _me_ but not Kagome."

She pulled his ear. "Hey! I don't feel like getting insulted!"

"I'd be wasting my breath," Sesshomaru muttered as they got on the road.

"And what does _that _mean?" Kagome turned to him.

"The possibilities are endless," he smirked and rolled down the window. "You're just too easy to make fun of."

Inuyasha burst out laughing and she hit his arm, turning pink. "Sesshy you're mean!"

His deep laughed rumbled in his chest. "Just stating the obvious."

She pinched his arm hard and he took one hand off the wheel to swat her away. "Hey now, I'm driving here. Your lives depend on me."

She crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "You guys are just _sooo _cruel."

When they pulled into their driveway, Kagome jumped home, saying she'd be right back. Inuyasha nodded and went inside his house. Inside, he kicked off his shoes and fell back on the couch tiredly.

Kagome carefully placed her certificate in a frame and hung it by her other achievements._ Student Council...swim club...valedictorian...volunteer worker..._she sighed. If only her mom were here. She graduated but that didn't matter to her right now. She could only think about how her mom had been missing for half of her life. An completely out of Sota's. Her mom sent gifts every now and then and always on their birthdays...but Kagome knew they were from her assistant, Miki. Her mom sent e-mails and they always replied but then eventually, Miki would do the e-mails and they stopped replying. There was a call once in a blue moon and it'd be at the oddest hours. Kagome shook her head and smiled. Sota shouldn't see her so upset. He'd worry.

Just then, Sota appeared with his back pack. "Hey sis. How'd it go?"

She turned and patted his head. "It was fine. I didn't fall."

He pretended to be disappointed. "Aww, man. That would've been cool."

She clucked her tongue and grabbed his bag from him. "I'll put this in your room - "

He quickly grabbed it back. "I can do it sis."

She smiled with a sigh. "Sometimes I forget you're not a baby anymore."

"I'm not a baby though," he complained. "I'm twelve-years-old. I have lots to figure out before I grow old...like you!"

Her jaw dropped and he gave a boyish giggle before running into his room. "Hey! Sota, that's not nice! Take it back!" She knocked on his door. "I'm _so_ not old!"

"Old lady!"

"Soooo-taaaa!" She giggled. Then she remembered. "Hey, Sota? Is it okay if I spend the night at Inuyasha's?"

He opened the door. "Of course. Why're you asking me?"

"I'm not sure you'll be alright without me..." she trailed off.

"I'll call Kaede," he reassured her. "Just have fun and come back tomorrow. It's not like the world will blow up right?"

"You're right," she said with a grin. "I'm going now. I just have to grab my toothbrush."

"Okay, I'll go call Kaede." He went back into his room. Kagome skipped to the bathroom and grabbed her blue toothbrush. Tucking it in her pocket, she skipped down the hall. She pulled out a few classic movies that she and Inuyasha loved watching and opened the front door.

"Bye Sota! _Don't forget to feed Buyo!_" He quickly rushed to the front door.

"Promise you'll be back right?" He was slightly nervous so she held out her pinky.

"If we pinky promise, it's a deal." Sota grinned and linked his with hers. They shook once before she bounded off the porch and into Inuyasha's house.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she took off her shoes. She skipped into the kitchen and saw Izayoi cooking spaghetti.

"Hey Kagome," she greeted her. "Having a sleepover?"

"Yup," she sat down on the counter. "Got any cookies?"

Izayoi smiled and set down her wooden spoon. "Of course we do! I know how much you love them."

"Thanks mom," she beamed. Kagome called her mom because well, Kagome needs a motherly figure herself and here she is; Izayoi style. "What's new?"

"I just found out Mrs. Nagasaki's having a new baby," she handed her a plate of cookies. "I think it's a boy."

Kagome took one and savored each bite. "Mmm, these are good!"

"I know dear," she smiled. "I made them just for you. My happy spot of sunshine." Kagome giggled and Inuyasha came in, sitting next to her and taking a cookie. "Hey, no cookies before dinner young man."

He looked from Kagome to his mom. "B-but _she_ has one!"

Izayoi winked at her and shook her head at Inuyasha. "We women have something called first come, first serve. Kagome got here first."

"It's not her house!" He pointed out. "I'm your son!"

"It her home and she's my daughter," Izayoi gave a smooth shrug of her shoulders before turning to the pot. "Simple as that."

"Call your bed!" Kagome shouted as she opened the door. His room had light blue walls and a hardwood floor. His bed sat next to the window that looked out to Kagome's room. Next to it was his drawers covered in action figures and picture frames. He had a small bathroom next to his closet and a small shelf of his manga and anime collections.

"Oi! Just who's house do you think you're in?" Inuyasha demanded as he followed her into his room. She had already jumped onto his bed and relaxed.

"Oh? Didn't your mom say it was mine too?" She teased. He hopped on top of her and began to tickle her.

"She didn't mean my room too!" He grinned while she giggled and squirmed underneath him.

"Inu – stop! Please!" She laughed and tried to push his arms away. "Inu-yaaa-shaa!"

"I will never stop my tyranny of tickles!" He laughed when she started to poke his ribs.

"I'm gonna fight back!" She squealed and tickled him too. "I will prevail!"

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled onto the ground. She landed on his chest with an 'umph!' and rubbed her arm. He groaned and sat up, bonking their heads. They both said 'ouch!' and rubbed their foreheads. There was a flash of bright light and they both looked towards the door.

"Mom!" He whined as she smiled at the camera screen. "What'd you do that for?"

"Oh you two are just so adorable!" She clapped her hands together. "And you're growing up so fast...don't worry! I can't wait to see me grand kids!"

"WHAT?" Kagome blushed and quickly jumped off of him. "K-kids?"

She giggled. "Of course, I won't let anyone else have my Inuyasha's kids."

Inuyasha turned red. "M-m-mom! Do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do," she winked at him. "Don't let her go without a fight, Inuyasha dear."

He threw a pillow at her as she shut the door. Kagome was bushing and fidgeting with her hair. He sighed and sat next to her. "Just ignore her. She's got wishful thinking. Kids? Keh, she'd skin you alive if you had some at your age."

She nodded and laughed. "Yeah, wishful thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Sixth night in a row staying up until the sun shined! Record for me! If I were to add all the hours of sleep I had, I'd say about 25 hours in total. Eighteen reviews is _awesome_ for me! Yay! Thanks sooo much for your lovely reviews because it makes me just want to soar! Woo-hoo! Loooong chappie I know :P**

**Random Question:**

**Did you ever listen to **_**Playing God **_**by Paramore? I'm just replaying it over and over again...almost four hours now...big Paramore fan here ^_^**

***I'm graduating in 2015 so yeah...that's why I'm using it.**

**My next chapter could be about the summertime...and just so my readers will me happy, I'm sending them to Kagome's summer cottage for most of the summer **_**WITHOUT**_** Koga...heh...or I could just skip to their freshman year...whatever floats your boat :D**

****Just realized something..Kaede was the grandmother..damn...let's say this is a different Kaede. Yay! Problem solved and author shunned T^T So sorry! I just noticed this now.**

_**~kitana411**_

_**Don't own Inuyasha. [Damn.]**_


	8. Summer Secrets

"KA-GO-MEEEE!"

Her head shot up and she was met with the glaring sun. With a groan, she rubbed her eyes. "What?"

Sota stood in the room with his arms crossed. "It's 2 in the afternoon and you're _still _sleeping."

She smiled and flipped on her stomach, putting her face back in the soft pillow. "It's summer. Go back to sleep."

He pulled her leg. "You can't sleep all day!"

She clung onto her bed. "So-ta. Let me sleeeeeeeep."

He tugged harder. "Come on." Grunt. "Kagome." Grunt. "Let's go out."

On his last pull, her but came in contact with her floor. He grinned triumphantly and she yawned stretching her arms out. She was still sleepy from earlier and _really_ wanted to get back in bed. Kagome tried to glare at her brother but only managed a sleepy-eyed stare. She turned and attempted to crawl on her bed again. After three failed attempts, she pulled her blanket down and curled up right on the floor. Sota gave an exasperated sigh and tugged her blanket/body down the hall.

"So..ta...stop..." she murmured sleepily.

"You _will_ go out and do something today." He declared as he hauled her over his shoulder like she was a human burrito and went down the stairs. "You will _not _sleep all day."

"Wanna bet?" She smirked.

He set her down on the table and crossed his arms. She looked like a pink and fluffy human burrito curled up on the table. The only signs of life seemed to be her breathing and constant yawning. "You've slept like this for two days straight. Stop being a lazy bum and do something."

She started to sleep again. _The table's not all bad. Hmm...more sleep..._

"Kagome?" He shook her and she just moaned and wiggled. "Kagome. Jeez, you fat worm."

"Gummy...worms?" She muttered. He got an idea.

"Yeah. If you do something productive today," he smiled. "I promise you'll get some later."

Her head came up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yup. Now get off your - "

"Not worth it."

He grabbed her and went into the living room. Setting her on the couch, he tried to wrestle her blanket away from her. And for a half-asleep person, she sure could pull. Everytime he got a corner loose, she would already have the others wrapped around her. And every time he almost had it, she would tighten up again. It was pretty much impossible. For him anyway. He knew who to call.

* * *

><p>"She's not getting up." Sota explained as Inuyasha stood in the doorway. "I tried to bribe her with gummy worms but she just went back to sleep."<p>

"Is she the fuzzy burrito on the couch?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in the living room. Sota nodded. Inuyasha grinned and sat right on top of her. She gasped and looked up with bleary eyes. "Wake up lazy bum, the say's wasting away."

"Inuyasha, get off." She wriggled underneath him but he sat on her unmoving. "_Inuyasha_."

He leaned back. "Get up."

"Never."

"Kagome."

"No."

"Up."

"Yeah," she muttered. "Up_ yours."_

He wrenched the blanket away from her unexpectedly and she shivered. Her eyes snapped fully open and glared at him. He tapped her head. "Hey, Kagome. It's the day we have fun."

"Fun? I have fun sleeping."

"Look, that's utterly fascinating," he said sarcastically. "But it's legit fun. Like get-off-your-butt-Kagome fun."

She shoved him to the ground and grabbed a pillow. "Sleep."

"Kagome."

"Sleep."

"Ka-go-me."

"Inuyasha."

"Ka - "

SNOOOOOORE.

He sighed and threw her over his shoulder. "Sota, I'm borrowing your sister for one month."

Even Sota was shocked. "W-what?"

"One month is all I'm asking for."

He nodded confused. "Uh, I guess so...but what're you going to do?"

Inuyasha grinned and called over his not-Kagome-occupied shoulder. "We're going to the lake."

"Okay!" Sota nodded and quickly ran to the phone to call Kaede.

"What is it?" She answered quickly.

"Can you come for a month?" Sota asked as he went to shut the front door.

"Of course," she replied confused. "But where's Kagome?"

"She just went out," he smiled. "She's fine. Kagome's going to the cottage for one month with Inuyasha."

"There'll be chaperones?" Sota could hear her getting into a car.

"Um...not sure, but I'll check."

"I'm not sure it's alright for her to do this." She said worriedly. "She just left you?"

He shook his head. "No, Inuyasha kidnapped her."

"Inuyasha? Oh, he's _such_ a sweetie." She cooed. "Aren't they just the cutest lovebirds?"

Sota frowned and went into the kitchen. "Kagome's stupid. She's going with this really nice guy named Koga."

"Koga? Oh, I remember him." Kaede ran the engine. "Wasn't he that wild boy? Oh, he's a cutie too. In fact, he's only a few years younger than me..."

She finished with a girly giggle. "Eww, that's gross!"

"Just teasing you, Sota." She laughed. "I'll be there soon. Feed Buyo."

Sota rolled his eyes when she hung up and put the phone back. Why did Kagome and Kaede always remind him to feed that fat cat? Anymore food and he'd explode.

* * *

><p>Before she knew it, hours later after she snuggled in his warm bed, Kagome woke up in a strange place. AKA, the backseat of Sesshomaru's car. Her eyes took some time to adjust and she sat up slowly looking around.<p>

"Where am I?" She yawned. "What am I doing here?"

Inuyasha turned to her with a grin. "I told you, we're going to do something fun. Just you and I."

"Foolish," Sesshomaru muttered as they went onto the road. "I have to stay for an _entire month _with _you two._"

"Where?" She asked groggily.

"You'll find out when we get there," he turned around again. Kagome shrugged and went back to her sleeping.

"Why am I doing this anyway?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Because you love your little brother," Inuyasha grinned.

"I've heard a lot of strange things but that's a ridiculous notion." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Just had to say it bro." Inuyasha laughed and glanced back at Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Here's an idea," he joked. "You're in love with your best friend."

Inuyasha turned red and looked down again. "Keh."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Not denying it, eh?"

"Shut up and drive," he grumbled. He chuckled and resumed his focus to driving.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Kagome's getting more sleep than me! Oh I am **_**sooo **_**jealous. Now I only sleep at like six in the morning out of habit. Man, gotta change that habit. I always post around like three in the morning. Gosh, well anyway...I'm posting a few chapters about their summer. This'll be fun! Well, unless I should skip summer and just go straight to High School. Yeah...just tell me :D**

_**Thanks to:**_

_Bleached-Whale_

_XxXMidnightStarzXxX_

_Random-human-reviewer_

_Lionsheart13771_

**Random Question that only _XxXMidnightStarzXxX_ seems to answer:**

**_#1. Anyone ever listen to 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u?_**


	9. Lazy Winds

" – gome. Oi, Kagome! Wake up!"

She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Whaaa?"

"Finally," Inuyasha sighed. "We're here. So get off your butt and help us unpack."

"Unpack what?" She mumbled still half-asleep.

"The crap in the back," he said in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Hugh?" She yawned and stretched her limbs. "Man, I am refreshed. Let's go do something."

Before he could get another word out, she hopped out the door and bounced away, blanket and all. "Ka…Kagome…" he shook his head. "Lazy bones."

"Inuyasha, hurry up and grab the stuff," Sesshomaru called going into the medium-sized cottage. He unlocked the door and disappeared.

"Me?" Inuyasha said incredously. "All by myself?"

The chattering birds and distant crickets answered him. He grumbled under his breath but went into the back and grabbed the multiple bags and luggage they had brought. As soon as he dragged them inside, he went in search of Kagome.

After searching by the porch, near the tool shed and the garage, he found her in the hammock swing lazily in the wind. She was still sleeping and wrapped up in her blanket that everyone had attempted to pry off of her. Inuyasha hopped in next to her. In return, she shifted over to make space. As soon as he got comfortable, she snuggled down and curled up next to him. He was surprised at first then relaxed and put his arm around her looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"What're we doing here?"

"Taking a break and spending time together," he replied.

"Really? We can do that at home, can't we?"

"Not alone," he said. "Well, besides Sesshy but he doesn't count."

She laughed. "I'll go along with it since we haven't done this is a long time. Well, also because I miss days like this."

"Like what?"

"Calm, restful, yet fun days," she listed. "And just being with you."

Her last words made his heart pound and he blushed. "J-just being w-with me?"

"Yup," she smiled against his chest. "Just you."

He recovered and became stubborn again. "I suppose I should be honored, right?"

She hit his chest lightly. "Shut up. You're so mean sometimes."

"That's only because I can't think around you." He sighed. Then it clicked in his mind. WHAT THE _HELL_ DID HE SAY THAT FOR? "I mean, you're always so…so…"

Kagome hoped he couldn't see her blush and lowered her face. "Ha...ha...you say funny things sometimes…Inuyasha."

"Err…I guess so." He mumbled nervously. They swung in silence before Kagome's rumbling stomach made its cries. They both laughed. "Kagome, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she said with a little giggle. "Let's go get something to eat."

Inuyasha got up and held out his hand. She smiled and took it. He looked away and blushed as they walked in silence. When they got inside, Sesshomaru gave him a small smirk. Inuyasha mustered a half-hearted scowl before they went into the living room. Kagome let go of his hand.

"I'm going to change," she said gesturing to her pajamas. "It's not like anyone gave me time to get ready."

He yawned as if bored. "Take your time, _princess._"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Alrighty, I'm finally getting somewhere! Short chapter, I know. But I'm working on it. Now I'm thinking about writing cute little moments in the next few chapters..like oneshots but not really. So they just get tossed around and hopefully I think you'll like them. They're just summer moments :D **

**Disclaimer: And who reads this? No one. Right. [But readers leave reviews..*hint**hint*]**

**Ciao,**

**~kitana411 **

**P.S. Anyone ever listen to "Melancholy" by Rin Kagamine? (Probably not...I'm a Vocaloid Fan ^_^) **

_**Thanks:**_

_Lionsheart13771_

_XxXMidnightStarzXxX _

_Bleached-Whale _

_RedRidingHoodlum_

_kolrussiakol _


	10. Cluttered Thoughts

"Where the hell is it?" He said frustrated. He knew he put it here but now it was gone. He had flipped open his suitcase and tore open all the pockets and unzipped all the zippers but failed. He knew he brought it. It had to be here somewhere right?

His toothbrush was nowhere to be found. And now he spent about half an hour searching for it. Inuyasha kicked his suitcase and cursed aloud. A curious girl poked her head in.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to her and sighed. "I can't find my toothbrush."

She giggled. "It's in the bathroom silly. I put it in there earlier."

"Thanks," he grumbled as he walked past her.

She shook her head and went into her own room. The lime green comforter seemed to call her and she threw herself on it landing with a satisfied sigh. Inuyasha was impatient as always...she giggled. He was so silly sometimes.

_"That's only because I can't think around you."_

Her heart pounded as his words came back around to her. What made him say that? And why did they easily fluster her? He just went and said it aloud with a breezy sigh. Kagome felt herself get hot and nervous. Did Inuyasha...did Inuyasha...did he have a fever? Gosh, he must've been sick or allergic to pollen. They _were_in the quiet lakeside...flowers and such everywhere. It must caused him to hallucinate and think...wait, did he have a crush? No way! Inuyasha?

_"... can't think..."_

Kagome couldn't think straight herself. All of this was throwing her brain into overdrive. Thoughts cluttered her brain and her heart started to quicken, as she felt overloaded. She had a boyfriend so it didn't matter.

A perfect boyfriend.

Named Koga.

So Inuyasha could go out with anyone he wanted to.

Because Kagome certainly didn't care. At all.

So…why was she scared?

"Kagome? Kagome, come down here." She flipped off the bed in surprise. With a groan, she rolled over onto her knees and got up to dust off her shorts. Fixing her tangled hair, she ran down into the kitchen where Sesshomaru was setting out plates. She smiled and skipped into the room.  
>"Did you want help?" Kagome chirped.<p>

He faced her. "I need to ask if this tastes funny. Inuyasha's too scared to."

She peered at the stove and into the mysterious pot and almost gagged. "Is it…is it edible?"

He sighed and took it off. "I assume it is. I'm just not sure if it's safe."

She forced a smile and grabbed a spoon. "Guess we'll have to find out."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was changing into something more comfortable upstairs. As he slipped into a white t-shirt, he heard a screech and sprinted into the kitchen.

"Kagome!" He shouted rushing to her bent over figure. She was clutching her throat and her eyes started to water. He glared at Sesshomaru. "What did you do to her?"

Sesshomaru set a spoon down into the sink. "It's terribly painful but I think my plan will work. Sorry but I'm going out now. I'll be back in the evening. Bye!"

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Inuyasha cursed and brought Kagome to the sink and turned on the faucet. He grabbed a cup from the drying rack and quickly filled it with cold water. She took it gratefully and downed it quickly.

"Are you okay now, Kagome?" He asked worriedly as she set the cup down.

"Better." Her voice came out scratchy and hoarse as if she had been screaming for a long period of time. She coughed a few times. "He's not really a chef is he?" She joked.

He sighed in relief. So she ate something Sesshy cooked. No wonder she almost died. "You...you actually tried his cooking?"

She shrugged and leaned against the counter. "I was trying to be nice."

"Sometimes I think you're _too_ nice," he shook his head. "I don't think he'll improve no matter how hard he tries."

She hit his arm. "Hey, have more faith in him. He's your older brother."

"I know," Inuyasha scoffed. "It's absolutely atrocious is it not?"

"So what're we eating tonight?" She asked eying the deathly pot on the stove.

"Chinese takeout." Inuyasha said obviously. "I order, you pay."

She shook her head. "No way, if you like your insides where they currently are, I order and _you _pay."

He held his ribcage slightly scared. "I like my insides thank you very much. They keep my outside from caving in."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yeah, so I'm updating little by little. Also, from my sleepless nights...I think I'm a complete idiot. I think it's finally taking its toll on me. And to top it off, I caught a summer cold. So hip-hip-no-way! [BTW…these are really filler chapters but well…ahh…read it until I can find a way to fit this all together! Aha...]**

**Ciao,**

_**~kitana411**_

**Thanks so much!**

_FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness_

_Bleached-Whale_

_Lionsheart13771_

_XxXMidnightStarzXxX_


	11. Spiders, Bats, and Ghosts

**Fear One:**

**Spiders**

"Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!"

Inuyasha's ears folded down as Kagome's shriek echoed in his head. He growled and narrowed his eyes at her. She was currently jumping around screaming and pointing. "What the hell are you screaming about?"

She faced him and latched her arms around his neck. "Sp-sp-sp-spider!"

He tugged her off but she hovered behind him with her hands folded in his shirt. "Where?"

"Over t-there," she whispered pointing to the corner of the room. He sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She nodded in fear. He grabbed a fly swatter and peered in the corner. It was empty. "What spider? I don't see – what the hell is that?"

A spider the size of a small moues crawled out from under the drawer. Inuyasha sputtered a few curse words before running back to Kagome, trembling in fear. She whimpered and watched as it traveled across the floor slowly. Their eyes followed its languid movements and gasped when it stopped a few feet away.

"I bet it's planning our doom." Kagome gulped.

"I bet I need something bigger than a fly swatter," Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Two: <strong>

**Bats**

"Move that lamp over there," Kagome ordered lifting a stack of books. They were reorganizing the attic and wondering what to get rid of and what to keep. "Not _that _lamp! The one your dad put there."

"Is there a difference?" He muttered lifting it. It wasn't one of those stick lamps…it was a really heavy antique one some idiot wanted to decorate with heavy rocks and seashells.

"Yes, yes there is a difference." She replied sweeping out the corner. "I don't know what to do with it so we might as well sell it."

"It's freakin' heavy." He grunted as he set it down in a box.

"Stop complaining," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You're half-demon, may I remind you. This stuff's a breeze."

"Exactly." He stood and stretched his sore arms. "_Half _being part human."

"Excuses, excuses." Kagome laughed and whipped the curtains to the attic window open. "Let's get some natural light in here, eh? It's a little dark."

Inuyasha's nose twitched. It started to smell strange. Kagome turned around and put her hands on her hips with a smile. His eyes widened when small lumps along the attic's panel started to move. "Ka-Ka-Ka-Kagome."

She lifted her eyebrows in confusion when suddenly a small flurry of dark object flew out from behind her and she screeched. Inuyasha quickly bolted to her and swatted them away, while she waved her arms frantically about. Her left arm came smashing onto his head with the force of a sledgehammer. He dropped like a ton of bricks. She gasped but quickly closed her mouth again when a bat nearly flew into her mouth.

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome had been frantically rushing into the kitchen shouting her apologies while grabbing ice, blankets and pillows. Inuyasha was clutching his throbbing head muttering curses every now and then and laying on the couch. She threw a blanket on him, placed a pillow under his head, and handed him an ice pack. He glared at her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said rapidly. "I never thought you'd be knocked out. I panicked! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! God, forgive me already!"

She threw her head into his lap and sobbed.

As much as he was annoyed she knocked him out, he couldn't help but laugh. She looked up and he wiped a stray tear. "You owe me big time."

"Anything," she whispered.

"As soon as I can see straight again, you'll have to run errands for me." He leaned back casually. "Like right now I want…lemonade. _Fetch_."

She nodded eagerly and ran into the kitchen. Let's just say that the next few days weren't pleasant for Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fear:<strong>

**Ghosts**

As the rolling credits appeared on the screen, Inuyasha and Kagome were still clutching each other under the blankets.

"Hey," Kagome whispered. "Turn it off."

"No you." Inuyasha glanced at the remote to her left. "The remote's right next to you."

"So?"

"Turn it off."

"No way! I'll be in the dark!"

"Then turn on the light!"

"You turn it on! You're closer to it!"

"I don't want to get up!"

She reached for his one weakness: ears. "Inuyasha," she said cutely. "_Pwease?_ For me?"

His head started to lean towards her warm hands as she rubbed his ears. He felt all his resolve disappearing slowly and grumbled in defeat. "I guess so."

She stopped and smiled. "Yay! Good boy, Inuyasha!"

With a sigh, he plucked the blanket off and sprinted to the light then dove to her side again. Several moments passed and the movie went back to its main menu. Kagome shuddered as small clips played out on the side and hid her face in the blanket.

"W-well, shut it off." Kagome shivered as the creepy music played.

"I turned on the light," he muttered folding his ears down.

"I'm scared." They both stayed under the blanket refusing to move.

"Let's just wait until the morning." Inuyasha suggested. She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>[1:03 A.M.]<strong>

He unlocked the door quietly and then snuck in taking his shoes off. He tilted his head when he heard soft music playing from the living room. The light was turned on and Sesshomaru could see yet again, Kagome and Inuyasha curled atop the couch, draped in a light blue blanket. With a low chuckle he turned off the TV and then kissed them both on the head. He might not show it, but he really loved his little brother and Kagome. He'd rather die than admit it out loud, however. He tucked the blanket tighter around them then turned off the light and went upstairs. He got away with go out for a day and that was pretty good. He originally came back only to check on them and made sure that Kagome would realize her own feelings. Inuyasha was a miserably scared little brat who never admitted anything out loud.

Sesshomaru was determined to make Kagome realize Inuyasha wanted to be more than 'just friends.'

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay okay, I'm very sorry for the late updates. I was going to do this yesterday but my sister booted me off right when I was going to publish this! So if you're gong to be angry, be angry at her!**

_~Arigato~_

_Bleached-Whale_

_XxXMidnightStarzXxX_

_InuKag01234_

_Kirt_


	12. Fireflies

"Ready, Inuyasha?" She called heaving the bag over her shoulders. They decided since Sesshomaru had mysteriously disappeared again, they'd go for a camping trip. Kagome had packed a few of her belongings and was now prepared for the wilderness (AKA, backyard). With help from Inuyasha, they had a tent set up and everything. Kagome wanted to be prepared so she brought a few flashlights, a sleeping bag, pillows, snacks, books and anything that could keep them preoccupied. With another thought, she bounced into the kitchen and grabbed two empty jam jars. With a small laugh she slipped on her shoes and opened the back door. "I'll be in the back so hurry up!"

"Pfft," he lazily pulled out a sleeping bag. "This Inuyasha doesn't rush for - "

**"Inu-ya-sha!"**

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

* * *

><p>"I caught one! I caught one!"<p>

Inuyasha sighed and unscrewed the lid so she could set the bug in the jar. It was late evening but still light enough to see. A warm orange glow settled over the yard and lightening bugs could be seen flashing their glowing butts. Kagome was running around cupping her hands around the bugs and laughing excitedly. Personally, Inuyasha preferred to stay inside and watch TV...but if running around catching creepy crawlies made Kagome happy, he didn't mind.

"Inuyasha! You try too!" She gently took the jar from his hands and set it down on the tree stump. He got up when she pulled his hand and smiled. She started to run out on the grass and twirled with a giggle. "Try it!"

He glanced at the bugs uneasily. A few flew by his ears and one landed on his nose. He jumped, startled by the sudden bug and swiped it off his nose. Kagome snatched one from the air and held it in from of him. He growled softly and she opened her cupped hands.

"What?" He said stiffly.

The small insect was still for a moment then opened its wings and took off. Inuyasha's gaze followed it until it disappeared. "See, that's how you do it." She held a finger up. "They're harmless."

Inuyasha's nose twitched in annoyance. "I wasn't scared."

She just smiled again. "Then let's compete. Whoever catches the most wins!" She put her hands on her hips. "Ready-set-go!"

"Wait - "

"Better hurry!" She called over her shoulder.

He watched her for a moment. She had tied her hair in a loose braid and wore a thin green summer dress dotted with yellow flowers. Her hair swung back and forth like a pendulum as she jumped around catching bugs. With a small sigh and shrug, he stared intently at the bugs. When one flew in front of him, he shot his hands out and snatched it from the air. With a laugh and opened his hands and frowned.

"That's just gross," he muttered shaking off the bug guts. He glanced at Kagome again. She was happily prancing around holding a small jar and capturing the bugs. He wondered if she was a) luring them in with her guile or b) was actually doing this.

Which also reminded him...

"Oi! Kagome!" She paused and faced him. "What do I get if I win?"

She tilted her head. She hadn't thought out that far yet. "You...hey, who says you'll win anyway?"

He puffed out his chest proudly. "Because I'm Inuyasha the Fearless!"

_Liar._ Kagome thought with a giggle.

"I'm ahead Mr. Fearless," she snickered and held out her jar. "So good luck!"

He grinned and caught a few. Setting them into another jar, he held it out to her proudly. "See? I can catch them too!"

"But I'm still winning!" Kagome sang in a singsong voice.

"Bah!" He scoffed. "Do your worst!"

And for an hour or so, our lovely duo spent their idle time jumping around the firefly field.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I'm starting a new thing/game/object-of-too-much-time! I'll give you a silly riddle and you guess it then I put up the answer in the next chapter. Erm...you don't **_**have**_**to participate so it's not like I'm forcing you to play my silly game...but I'd like you to have fun! (However, if you look up the answer then what's the point/where's the fun in that?)**

**So...first riddle:**

_**My life can be measured in hours,  
>I serve by being devoured.<br>Thin, I am quick  
>Fat, I am slow<br>Wind is my foe.  
>What am I?<strong>_

**Ganbatte! First three correct answers get a super special...something...no promises...aha...credit! Yes! Super special VIP by being on top of the next chapter (since I'm lame and have to think of something later! I'll do my best to make it up to you...like writing a special scene just for you!).**

Has anyone ever heard of _Belle of the Boulevard_by Dashboard Confessional?

_***It's driving me nuts but…after watching one of my animes, a question appeared. Did the Prince really fall in love with Cinderella? Or was it really _Princess_ Cinderella? _

_[Boo-hoo, it's killing me!]_

* * *

><p>"See…told you...I'd...win." He panted plopping down on the ground.<p>

She sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head and they rested together. She lifted both of their jars and held them in moonlight.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?"

He blurted out without a single thought. Even if it was truly what he wanted. Her heart thumped but it did not deter her feelings. With a small smile, she closed her eyes and whispered her answer.

"If that is what you truly desire."


	13. Sticky Thoughts

_Even if I close my eyes, even if I adjust my breathing, these true feelings seem to be overflowing._

* * *

><p>In the dim moonlight, I watched her sleep peacefully. No I am NOT a creeper. She just happened to fall asleep before I did and now all I can do watch her until I do too...if that makes sense...who am I talking to? I don't have to say anything! Argh! I'm still doing it! Dammit...anywho...<p>

"Inu..."

My ear twitched.

"Inu...ya..."

My ears swiveled in her direction.

"Inu...ya...sha..."

She has my full attention.

"Inuyasha."

I tentatively reached a hand out to caress her cheek. A small smile formed on her lips and I felt my cheeks grow hot. I was about to remove my hand when she suddenly rolled over in her sleeping bag and curled up in my chest. I swallowed and tensed just in case she woke up and hit me. I didn't want that. Even though I was half-demon, she hit pretty hard. When she showed no sign of awakening, I eventually relaxed and put my arm awkwardly at my side so I didn't touch her.

Outside the tent, all I heard were the crickets and sounds of the wind blowing the leaves around. Inside, I heard the sound of her soft breathing and the slow beating of her heart. My own heart was beating fast and I tried to even out my breathing. Who knew just being beside her made my body act weird?

"Don't...Inuyasha..."

I furrowed my brow. What did she mean? Wasn't this the part where she said 'I love you' in her sleep or something?

"Don't leave...me...Inuyasha."

Oh.

"I won't." I whispered softly and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here."

"Stay...with me." Her hand reached out and grabbed my shirt into a fist. "Inuyasha."

My eyelids began began to close and I smiled. Camping in the backyard is better than you think.

Things could happen.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes a little and felt arms wrapped around me. It was still dark outside and I was incredibly warm. I felt his soft breathing on the side of my cheek and blushed. We were so close! I was curled up tightly with him like a human pretzel.<p>

Maybe he saw I was cold and shivering so he wrapped himself around me. He is a half-demon so he's also really warm. He's such a nice guy sometimes...almost like a boyfriend.

I reached up a small hand and felt his face. I knew this chiseled jaw...this soft hair...these soft lips...I knew them so well. My first kiss was from these lips and so was my second. It was almost like yesterday when we met.

* * *

><p><em>"My mommy told me a special story," he said looking back at her. "She said she and daddy fell in love under one of these. So I want to fall in love to. It's supposed to work like magic. And I want you, a fairy princess, to fall in love with me."<em>

_"Oh." She smiled again. "Uh...how does the magic work?"_

_"Like this," he pulled her close and magic seemed to fill the air as they kissed under the mistletoe._

* * *

><p>I smiled and snuggled closer to him. It wouldn't hurt if we got closer right? A fairy princess needs her knight to protect her too. To be honest...I have a confession to make.<p>

In the ten years of my life that I've known him, I loved Inuyasha. More than a friend, more than a brother...but deep down, I knew he liked Kikyo. It's one of those like/dislike/love relationships. I heard Inuyasha say he didn't like her but I know him well enough to know he's saying the opposite of what he feels. I just wish what's best for him. So I put a cap on my feelings for him and went out with Koga. He loves me too, right? It's better to stop before the heartbreak and not have one of those 'I love you as a friend and I'm happy you like me, but I don't feel the same way' speeches. And afterwards it becomes awkward and you don't know what to do but to eventually fall apart and drift away from each other.

No, it's better to stay just friends than be apart.

I think I might die if that happens.

I looked up at his face and sighed softly. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

When she fell asleep again, one of Inuyasha's eyes opened to peek at her; a golden orb in the dark. He just grinned and hugged her closer.  
>If only time could stop now.<p>

-  
><strong>[AN] Yo burrahs! ~My new catch phrase...anyway! Yo, yo! I'm late because I went to stay at my cousins house for ten days without a computer and then camping for another three days. I wrote some scratch ideas down so I think I'm going somewhere with this story! I got sunburn on my face and my back aches so I can't sleep comfortably...aw man I am just so sorry for being late and never mentioning any of this! I meant to the night before we left but the computer was screwed up so I couldn't. Umm...okay...never mind my retarded game. Let's see...I think I'm done here. Okay. See ya in the next chapter!  
>Ciao,<br>~kitana411**

_P.S. Now I remember! This is such a cliche story...is that a BAD thing? You know, boy likes girl, girl is dense and only sees him as a friend then in the end they get married and have kids or what-not?_  
><em>Feelings revealed yet unspoken…how beautiful. (^_^)<em>

＿|￣|○ I fail.


	14. Close to You

Kagome changed into a pair of white shorts and a black and white tank-top. As she combed her hair from the frazzled mane into silky waves, soft music came from the kitchen. Her lips parted in surprise as a wave of nostalgia washed over her for a moment. Setting the comb down, she walked out of her room and down the hall. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and doing Inuyasha grinning with an arm held out.

"Inuyasha," she managed in surprise. "H-how did...this song..."

He took her hand and guided her into the middle of the kitchen. "I found it in the old attic. Remember when we used to play here when we were younger? And we played this song all the time." He sighed happily at the memories. "Would you care to dance?"

She smiled and put her arms around his shoulders. "Gladly."

Inuyasha reached over to restart the music and then put his arms around her waist. Suddenly, they weren't teenagers anymore and transformed into the seven-year-old children again.

_Why do birds  
>Suddenly appear?<br>Everytime you are near  
>Just like me<br>They long to be  
>Close to you<em>

They both swayed to the music slowly and smiled at each other.

_Why do stars  
>Fall down from the sky?<br>Everytime you walk by  
>Just like me<br>They long to be  
>Close to you<em>

Inuyasha twirled her a bit and then reeled her back in. She laughed as he dipped her low then pulled her close again.

_On the day that you were born  
>The angels got together and decided<br>To create a dream come true  
>So they sprinkled moondust in your hair<br>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town_  
><em>Follow you all around<em>  
><em>Just like me<em>  
><em>They long to be<em>  
><em>Close to you<em>

_On the day that you were born_  
><em>The angels got together and decided<em>  
><em>To create a dream come true<em>  
><em>So they sprinkled moondust in your hair<em>  
><em>Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue<em>

Kagome's warm eyes smoldered with a small fire dancing behind them. Inuyasha's golden pools of light filled her with warmth she couldn't get enough of.

_That is why all the girls in town  
>Follow you all around<br>Just like me  
>They long to be<br>Close to you_

_Just like me_  
><em>They long to be<em>  
><em>Close to you<em>

_Woo... Close to you..._

As the song faded so did their childish memories, Kagome felt something pull her towards him. They both paused and she drew nearer to his face and he pulled her closer. A fire sparked in her heart and his heart sped as her lips drew near to his. Then she pulled away embarrassed.

"What am I doing?" She murmured to herself. She giggled and dropped her arms. "That was fun."

"Yeah," he said with a deep breath.

"It's such an old song, right?" She laughed trying to erase the awkwardness. _That was close._

"Your grandpa always pushed us to dance whenever he played it," Inuyasha shut the music player off. "Those were the days."

She followed him as he went into his room and set down the music player. He stretched his arms out and yawned. Then he flopped onto his bed. "I'm just going to take a nap now."

Kagome grinned. "Care if I join?"

"Be my guest," he scooted over as she flopped next to him. Her body radiated heat as she neared him. "Sweet dreams, hime-sama."

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and breathed out. Her eyes opened again and she turned to Inuyasha. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow. He looked like such an innocent and vulnerable child while asleep - or at least pretending too.

"Like what you see?" He smirked without opening his eyes.

She blushed. "Shut up! I was only checking on you."

"Don't deny my sexiness," he chuckled mischievously. "I know you're _barely_ resisting the temptation to throw yourself on me. It's okay, I know I'm hot."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Tch, arrogant airhead."

He rolled over and threw an arm over her. His eyes targeted her face and he smiled. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"A-arrogant..." her throat locked as his golden eyes bore into hers. For a moment, she felt like a child.

He laughed and rolled away again. She tried to calm her fluttering heart and glared at him. "God, Inuyasha. You're so...so...!"

"Hot?"

"No."  
>"Sexy?"<p>

"No!"

"Irresistible?"

"**Annoying!**" She cried in frustration. She hopped off the bed and held her hands to her burning cheeks. "I-I'm going to make something to eat."

As she muttered angrily under her breath on the way out, Inuyasha sighed and grinned to himself. "That blush totally means I'm hot, sexy, _and_ irresistible."

"NO IT DOES _NOT!_" Kagome shouted back.

"If you say so," he laughed.

* * *

><p><em>[AN] How was THAT? Not bad right? Sort of romantic, cute and a touch of arrogance. To be honest, I'm terrible at writing songfics but this is an exception. I'm also going to write another songchap for another story of mine, 'Butterfly in the Silence.' But not until later. Well, review my lovelies for I shall try to update as quick as possible! My shitty chapters are on their way!  
><em>

_Thanks!  
><strong>AnimeFanCrazy197<br>Lionsheart13771 - I just counted all the reviews and you left the most - THANK YOU!  
>Kirt<br>XxXMidnightStarzXxX  
>TheScarletSerpent<strong>  
><em>

_To all, I love feedback as much as I love cookies! Woo! Like, sixty reviews! I feel loved =) Almost forgot - Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

**undefined:** undefined **»**


	15. Calm down, dear

I don't think I wrote any Sango and Miroku moments yet. Here's a short chapter just for them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>He watched his girlfriend pace the living room carpet over and over again. As far as he could tell, she was distraught. She would sometimes pause, smile and even make a small 'yes!' before her expression would get dark again and she'd sigh AGAIN.<p>

"Sango, as much as I like your long legs moving gracefully, you should stop and calm down." Miroku finally said.

Sango exhaled slowly. "What do you think they're doing? Will Kagome pull her head out of the clouds and just break up with Koga? Can't Inuyasha grow some balls and confess to her? I can't **calm down**. If I were to **calm down**, everything would fall apart so I can't, as you say, just **calm down**. Why don't you just stop and **calm down**?"

He got up with a sigh and came close to his babbling Sango. "Your hand is completely hyperactive and so is your pervy mind!"

"Sango." She wasn't even listening at this point. And kept going on and on. Miroku loved hearing her voice but the topic was getting blown out of proportion. He agreed with her but she really needed to _calm down_.

"...breaking up with Koga would mean..."

"Sango."

"...Right? Inuyasha should have a shot..."

"Ehem. Sango."

"...and then she has babies!" She burst into maniacal laughter at this point. Miroku raised an eyebrow but decided not to go into detail on that. Then he shut her up the only way possible.

He kissed her.

She froze then slowly relaxed her body, before wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. When he pulled away they were both pink and a little breathless.

She blushed. "Thanks, Miroku," she added in a small voice.

He grinned. "Anytime, dear. Really, ANYTIME."

* * *

><p><strong>Kirt - for some reason, I really like you now. (yeah, not creepy at all)<strong>

** Lionsheart13771 - don't feel stalkerish! You should feel honored! **

**Charli2006 - aww, thanks for your encouragement! **

**Kags'Yahsha. forever - I actually have no idea how to make them know they love each other but everything will flow together in time, right? **

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX - You know you're the third person for leaving the most reviews right? **

**AnimeFanCrazy197 - That was fluff? I never really knew about that...I never really got what fluff was, I know it means cute fuzzy moments that makes you go 'OH. EM. GEE! Cute!" and then feel all warm and fuzzy but I had no idea how to write it. Thanks =) **

**InuKag01234 - sorry for being a bit confusing. I love that song too! **

**RedRidingHoodlum - I love detailed and long reviews! Thanks for...everything I guess!**

And to my readers, thanks for uh, reading =) Looking forward for your lovely reviews (I'm looking for at least three reviews per chapter now...mwuahahaha!),

_~kitana411_


	16. Triple Shot 1

Sexy Back

* * *

><p>Let's say it's a lovely and extremely normal day. Okay Imagine a little white blur passing by you, half-dressed. And then imagine a young woman appearing moments later, shouting. Get the picture? Now let's put it in action.<p>

"Inuyasha Taisho get back here this instant!"

Inuyasha ran around the house half-naked; only dressed in jeans. He had places to be and things to do! And he could smell a familiar scent coming from his room that he had to go to. There was no time to get dressed! His mother chased him down the hall and he, being half-demon and all, ran up the stairs with speed. He jumped into his room where Kagome sat patiently waiting for him - they were having a three-day countdown until her birthday so she was going to say at his house. He pointed at himself then began to sing.

"I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act," he pulled Kagome up to dance. They started to their bump hips. "I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around - " Kagome turned and wiggled her denim covered butt. " - I'll pick up the slack..." Inuyasha sang hitting Kagome's butt lightly. [Ooh, naughty boy ;]

Izayoi turned pink as she followed him. "Where...where did you learn that?"

He ignored her and continued. "Dirty babe - "

"Uh-huh." Kagome quickly picked up on the new song they heard on the radio the day before.

" - you see these shackles," he threw his hands in the air and fell to his knees in front in of Kagome. "Baby I'm your slave."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave." Izayoi gasped in shock. "It's just that no one makes me feel this way~"

Sesshomaru was only eight years old then but he caught the whole thing on tape. Did you know he's a tech genius? No? Well now you do. Do you want to know what was going through in his mind right then and there?

_Future blackmail is quite entertaining._

I think yes.

Izayoi could only stare in shock as her little angels began the devils dance. For the rest of the day, Kagome and Inuyasha were singing that together.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho was coming through the door when -<p>

"Get your sexy on!"

- came out from Inuyaha's door at least six times.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yay! How was that? A little drabble(?)/songfic chapter of little moments I couldn't turn into full-fledged chapters but just had to be added!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha OR 'Sexyback' so yup.**

**Ciao,**

~kitana411

P.S. Inuyasha and Kagome are both six in this and Sesshomaru's eight. I've decided to do two more of these just for laughs! Short, sweet, and oh-so-funny snapshots from their silly childhood! Two more to go!

Make sure you leave a review on your way out!


	17. Triple Shot 2

Bed Rock

* * *

><p>"I-I-I-I can make your bed rock..."<p>

Izayoi only sighed and poured more tea into her cup. She had tried to teach him the song meant stuff he was not to know about at his age. And when he asked what he wasn't supposed to know about she gave up. Inuyasha and Kagome were in his room with his radio booming music of the current. And they were dancing together like crazy kids.

"Just like in the videos mom!" That was his response whenever she asked him where he learned a move from. Especially when he did something unexpected. Or he'd say something like, "Sesshy said to do this!"

He put hands behind his head and thrust out his pelvis while swinging his hips.

Yeah, _that_ was a terrific wake up call.

"Maybe I'll just let them have their freedom," she absentmindedly stirred her tea, swirling the contents inside. Then a more positive thought lodged itself in her brain. "Time to get the camcorder out~!

-

"Okay, oh baby," Inuyasha continued hopping off the bed. "I be stuck to you like glue baby. Wanna spend it all on you baby," he grinned in Kagome's direction. "My room is the g-spot. Call me Mr. Flinstone." Kagome giggled and wiggled her hips like any six-year-old would to catchy music. "I-I-I-I can make your bedrock. I-I-I-I can make your bedrock. I-I-I-I can make your bedrock girl. I-I-I-I can make your bedrock. I-I-I-I can make your bedrock."

"Okay, I get it, let me think I guess it's my turn," Kagome began twirling her finger in the air. (I skipped a few lines here for a reason.)

Izayoi giggled as she watched her son and his best friend dance it out. Sesshomaru spotted his mother doing crazy things and rolled his eyes. Typical crazy mother. Now where did he put his camcorder...?

"He say I'm bad," Inuyasha hugged her to his chest with her back facing him. "he probably right." Then she sashayed away from him. "He pressin' me like button downs on a Friday night."

Inuyasha walked over to her and they began hip bumping and twirling together in sync with each others bodies as the song played out, sometimes jumping in and singing randomly. He brushed his teeth against the hollow of her neck and she blushed and giggled at the same time feeling her spine tingle. They were both laughing and dancing as if there was no end at this point.

"I-I-I-I can make your bed rock girl," he purred into her ear. 

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yo! Go, go! Read along now. These are very silly chapters and are written for your amusement. It might seem a little erotic or...shall I dare say, sexual? Ahaha, don't worry. They're only six so they don't really think much of what they're doing. Besides, it's only for the fun, right? One more to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Bed Rock' alright?**

**~kitana411**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Triple Shot Finale!

Happy Birthday!

* * *

><p>"Blow out your candles!" Izayoi got the camcorder out and set it out on the table so all of them could be seen and started taping.<p>

As seven candles went out and everyone clapped, Inuyasha stood.

"You made a wish right?" He asked.

"Of course!" She chirped.

"Well, I have a present for you." He said clearing his throat. "I worked really hard on it so I hope you like it."

"Okay~!" Everyone sat in anticipation and Inuyasha cleared his throat again.

"It's your birthday so I know you want to ri-i-ide out. Even if we only go to m-y-y-y house. Sip more weezy as we sit upon m-y-y-y couch. Feels good but I know you want to cry-y-y out..." Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru froze in shock, trying to process just what was happening. "You say you want passion (I think you found it)," he winked at Kagome.

"Get ready for action (don't be astounded)." Izayoi almost had a heart attack.

"We switching positions (you feel surrounded)." Sesshomaru choked on his own spit.

"Just tell me where you want your gift girl..." Inutaisho couldn't tell whether to feel proud of his son for being the dominant male or enraged at his early...phasing.

"Girl you know I-I-I, girl you know I-I-I-I've been feeling," he grinned. "Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving. Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I." Kagome flushed with excitement and grinned along with him. "Don't need candles and cake. Just need your body to make good..."

"Yay!" Kagome giggled.

"Birthday se - ef!"

His father immediately went into action and accurately sent a piece of cake into his son's mouth.

"Eat some cake, Inuyasha," he ordered.

Izayoi'z color returned to her cheeks. "You...you...where did...?"

"You astoud me, little brother." Sesshomaru said trying to regain his composure.

"That was awesome!" Kagome held her hand up for a high five.

He sat down and met his hand with hers. "Yep! I worked on it for you. But my dad went and shut me up. I can finish it now. Umm..oh yeah!" Inuyasha smiled. "Birthday - "

"Inuyasha."

Inutaisho's stern tone made him quiet. He sighed.

"Don't do in front of us at least."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] That's end of a short, sweet, and silly triple shot. Thanks for bearing with me! Until next time!**

**~kitana411**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Birthday Sex' for your information. **

**Must I remind you? See that button below? Well usually, you click on it and then bam! A lovely review is born!**


	19. Deja Vu Demon

Okay, it's eight AM and the grass is still covered in dew and those birds are chirping their songs. The sun has risen and it's shining over this half of the hemisphere, saying either, "Ah, another day!" or "Get the hell up you lazy humans or I shall incinerate you!"

Let's hope it's the first one, okay?  
>(Okay, maybe the last one is a little overboard but hey, it's possible. So get up to see the sun and thank it for not incinerating our sorry hinds!)<p>

* * *

><p>I rolled over my bed only to find air. Then the floor. Oh, sweet freezing floor how I hate you. It's absolutely positively the worst way to wake up. Well, except that one time. When you know, Inuyasha woke up one morning and came into my bedroom only wearing his plaid boxers. It was only last summer too...<p>

I got up off the floor and flopped into my warm and comfy bed, wrapping the blankets around me. I sighed in content. Simplicity is bliss.

Oh yeah, did you want to hear about that morning?

Yes?

No?

Fine, fine, since you're begging me - look you're on your knees! - I guess I'll have to tell you now. Ugh.

Well, it was on a Saturday morning...

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned and pulled her covers tighter around her. Saturdays rocked...you could sleep until noon if you want to. And best of all, no school! The person who created Saturdays was a pure genius! I mean, Sundays only made you dread the next Monday and everyone knows that THEY suck. So hey, whoever invented Monday is evil.<p>

I opened my eyes a crack to see the clock. It read 8:45.

"Whatever..." I shrugged and went back to sleep. Then I heard something.

_Creak._

I twitched my nose before yawning again.

_Creak. Creak._

Damn floors. I'd smash you all in if it weren't for me getting splinters.

"Urgh..." I groaned and rolled over again.

_Creak. Creak. Currreak!_

Okay, now that last one must've been meant to piss me off. I opened my eyes to glare at the dumb floor so I could feel better. But the only thing I saw was Inuyasha's face.

Blink.

Blink.

"Argh! Dammit!" I sat up and wrapped my blanket around me. I bet I looked oh-so-attractive right now. My cheeks turned pink after I realized he was only in his plaid boxers (and he had one hell of a six-pack). "Whaddya want?"

He growled. I blinked again. Whoa...whoa..._WHOA!_ Hold the damn phone...his eyes...

"What red eyes you have..." I murmured. I mentally slapped myself. Terrific little blanket girl, maybe he'll suddenly turn into a wolf and eat you!

His nose twitched and he nuzzled my neck. I blushed at the intimate gesture. I shoved him away and collapsed on the bed again, stretching my limbs out so I made a human 'X' on the blankets. In just sport shorts and a button-down shirt (compliments of Inuyasha) with the sleeves rolled up, I felt so much older and way more sophisticated.

"Ahh, how lovely," I stared at my glow-in-the-dark-stars covered ceiling - that is until Inuyasha's face replaced it. He had placed himself on top of me; he had both his hands on either side of me and his legs locked my legs to the bed. I sighed. "Or not."

He growled and leaned down so our noses touched. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" I asked. "A new found affection for your best friend?"

He growled softly before leaning into my neck and kissing it lightly. For some strange reason, it sent shivers down my neck. And I can't believe it but I, Kagome Higurashi, moaned softly. Sure it was pleasant, I couldn't deny that, but Jesus was he moving fast! His ears wiggled and he licked the base of my throat making shiver in response. God, why did my body have to betray me?

"Inuyasha," I started but he licked me again and I couldn't help but let a little, 'oooh' escape my lips again. Damn my hormones. Hell, only fourteen and I'm about to go all the way with - wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking? Maybe I should spend less time with Miroku...

I stared at the top of his snow white head of hair. "Inu...gah!"

My eyebrows reached the heavens but my jaw went straight to the fiery pits of hell. That's how shocked I was. He...he...Inuyasha...he...he...oh, brain dead.

_Bzzzzzt._ (In case you're wondering, that's my brain activity)

"Mate." He rumbled. His red eyes locked onto mine and I was staring him straight in the face again.

"..."

He freakin' nipped me!

Then his lips crashed onto mine, his clawed hands holding my arms down. My legs fell and he leaned on me, one of his hands went around my waist. I was scared at first but then looped my free arm around his neck. He let my other arm go and it was soon tangled in his silvery locks. It reached all the way to his velvet ears and he bit gently on my bottom lip, telling me to keep rubbing his ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment.

His lips. My lips.

His hands. My hands.

His heart. _Our_ heart.

Oh, kami. I just...have to stop...now.

I let him go and we both pulled a little ways apart, panting for breath. He licked his pink lips as if telling me, 'Round Two!'

I stared at him with my eyes wide.

He growled as the door opened.

"Kagome, I forgot to tell you," Sesshomaru appeared. "Inuyasha's going to go into - oh look at that! You already know. Be careful and play it safe. We wouldn't want you getting preg - "

"Ses-sho-ma-ru." I bit out. I was rubbing his ears so he relaxed a fraction and rested his head on my chest. "Does this look like the time to be joking?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?"

I glared at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I WAS going to suggest you stay away from him today but that seems a little impossible, dont'cha think?" I started growling myself. He chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll help you. All you have to do is stay a virgin today and we'll be a-ok for tomorrow. So for today," he started to walk away. "Just keep him out of your pants."

I'll just tell you a one thing:

It involved a box of uncooked spaghetti, a soup ladle and my (now deceased) teddy bear, Tutu.

(I still can't believe I made out with him passionately ~(0.O~))

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP! <em>SMASH!<em>**

"Flucking alarm clock," I muttered irritably. "Way to early."

I pulled the covers over my head. I think I'll just sleep all I want today. So go to hell afternoon, just let me sleep. Like, honestly, I am definitely not a morning person. Then the said sun shined in my room, creating a bright light and nearly burning my retinas. Like I said, I am NOT a morning person.

"Shut off the light." I ordered the sun. Then the room went dark. Okay...cool...but creepy.

_Squeak._

Damn those floors.

_Squeak. Squeak._

Oh yeah. The I'd-pound-you-in-except-I'd-get-splinters threat came to mind. And I'm betting you can guess what happened next. Sesshomaru DID warn me it was his time of month again. Oh dear, I'd forgotten that.

"Inuyasha~" I sang. "Come here and give Kaggy a big kiss-ky."

The weight on my bed shifted and I was now sitting up and facing the half-demon on my lap. He sniffed me as just in case...well, I don't know why be sniffed me. He might be a demon but he was a DOG demon. Get it?

"How are you today?" I asked in my baby voice. "Did you just magically transform into a demon and now you're acting like cute wittle doggy-woggy that I love because I can molest your ears and not get scolded?" I stroked his soft ears. Kami, if you could feel them now... "Yesh you did, yesh you _did_."

He started making pleasant growling sounds and nudged his head so it was under my chin. I let out an internal sigh of relief. At least he wasn't all 'Let's make babies Kagome!" and more like, 'Keep rubbing my ears, Kagome.'

He pushed me down and rubbed his cheek against my bosom as if it were a soft pillow. It wasn't bad this way. He's really cute when he's like this. Yeah, yeah you're probably thinking, 'He's like a demon who can rip your innards out and throw around like confetti!' But to that, I'd say, 'He's a harmless puppy.'

"Just for today I won't kill you for sleeping on me," I whispered to him.

"Mm." He grunted.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually, I got tired and fell asleep all over again. My hands fell down to his back and after that who knows?

"Oh...what was that warning again...?" I struggled to remember what Sesshy said to me before.

Keep him...keep him out...ah, who cares?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt her sleep as all the tension was taken from her muscles. His inner demon chuckled.<p>

•**Now's the perfect moment. Make her ours!**

Argh dammit! I hated this time. The demon had control of me until the sun set. But until then, he had free reign of my body. I could only watch in horror now. At first I was confused and disoriented. I only just woke up and realized that I - _he_ - was lying right in top of Kagome. And she was innocently sleeping!

_Urgh! Don't touch her dammit!_

He chuckled again. **You desire her, do you not?**

_Damn! We're only freakin' fifteen! What are you? Some kind of pedophile? And you're using my body! Don't go raping girls in their sleep! Especially Kagome!_

He growled. **I hate this era. You should've already claimed a mate two years ago.**

_Blech! Thirteen? I'm SURE you're a pedophile now. Gah! That's gross..._

**Grr...how do would you feel if I did this?**

My - I would say eyes but I'm not sure what to say. I'm not really in my physical body so I can't do much but think and talk to my inner demon...hmm...oh well. - eyes bugged out of my head as I - he - we(?) - neared her face.

I can't say I didn't like the experience of kissing her. But I didn't want to look like some sick perverted idiot!

And for once, I fought my inner demon. I - he - we(?) - froze and pulled away reluctantly.

**What are you doing? The female shall be ours!**

_Yeah, yeah Stewie. Stop with the 'Victory shall be mine!' crap. Leave her alone! She's my best friend and she already has a boyfriend._

**That displeases you.**

It was a statement. Not a question.

I sighed (if that was possible). _Either way, if we - _YOU_ - force yourself on her, not only will she hate me, but I don't think I could ever look her in the eye again._

He seemed to mull this over then murmured(?) in agreement. **For now we shall wait. I shall give you repossession of your body. However, if we can't have her...** I gulped(?). **No one can.**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] ...and his inner demon makes his appearance! How terrific! Now, three questions:**

**1. Do you like Inner Demon Inuyasha?**

**2. Do you think he's a horny-pedo-pervert-even-worse-than-Miroku?**

**And finally, the final one:**

**3. Will you leave a review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! Almost to a hundred! Just about nine more and we have reached the peak of awesome! (And only eighteen full chapters...cool)**

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

_~kitana411_


	20. Notes for You

There are _things _to tell you:

**1. I joined volleyball and I'll be busy every week day until the tenth of October when we turn our uniforms in. So updates will come a little slower because not only to I have to balance volleyball, but I have my freshman year to survive. And I didn't quit because my mother dearest said 'You quit, I take away all your electronics.' ...man, she sure knows how to deal. **

**2. I'M A FREAKIN' FRESHMAN! **

**3. I also have my concerts, solo ensemble, and a field trip to (possibly/hopefully Disney world!) with my orchestra class! Oh yeah, it's gonna be awesome.**

**4. If I haven't told you already, all the computers here - except my mom's laptop - they're completely EFFED UP. **

**5. I hate ending on single even numbers. (ex: 4...8...that's it...?) Yep, I think that's it.**

* * *

><p>Let's give a warm welcome to our newbie reviewerreaders!

**K..inuyasha**- Thanks for your concern =). Have a great school year! And also, thanks for the compliment!

**ninjapuppies**- Thanks for your lovely encouragement!

**ChannelForsk**- ARIGATO! (Lookie here, it's Japanese!)

**Charli2006** - Thanks for saying my chapters are not shitty!

* * *

><p>And here I just have to thank my lovely all-the-way reviewerreaders!

**Lionsheart13771**

**XxXMidnightStarzXxX**

**AnimeFanCrazy197 - **Three reviews in a row - awesome!

**Bleached-Whale**

**kolrussiakol**

**Kirt - **I didn't comment on my own story, my sister did - on MY account. So she _happened_to be the hundredth reviewer.

=) Thanks for being in the long run with me! Always keeping my confidence running and encouraging me with your...erm...encouraging words! Yeah! I really loved your detailed and long reviews! Those always made me smile. So keep it up!

- It's not_ all_ of my reviewers but thanks nonetheless! To be honest, I was very nervous when I put this oneshot-made-into-story up. I thought it was cheesy and dumb because I wrote it during my science class - with my teacher practically staring me down the whole time. She's one scary woman, Mrs. Schmitz. (At this point, imagine me having a British accent) 'Twas a very difficult year for me. I always found myself thinking in her class, 'I wonder what would happen if she had a heart attack...' or 'I wonder when a random giant log will come and swing her from here to anywhere-but-here...' and sometimes, 'Don't...fall...asleep...' - er wait, I always thought that. (British accent done=))

Wow did I get off-topic! Well, I was scared to put it up since I was so new to fanfiction. I first randomly put up 'Butterfly in the Silence' - used to be...ah hell who knows? No, really...? Well, eighty reviews on fifteen chapters...awesome! Thank you very very very much!

Whoa! Crappadoodle! I just reread my first chapter and thought, 'This wasn't half-bad. Why did I say it's not very good if everyone else obviously loves it?'

Important notice: After I finish all my stories, I think I'll stop writing and just become a betareader (if you need one, I'm right here! I'd really love to beta and do you a favor since you left me such lovely reviews!) I'm not very good in writing stories and plot lines as such. Oneshots (I think they'll come out nice but then some people want to turn them into stories and I'll say, 'who am I to deny you?' and my pitiful self writes a story), songfics I've still yet to try, and writing in general. This might be one of the last few Inuyasha stories I'm ever going to write. I've still yet to mature physically and mentally so maybe something will pop up at random times...but remember you've been warned I might stop. Oh, and I'm doing a Maximum Ride collab story too :)

And _yes, _I'm almost finished with the latest chapter! I worked on it for a little while during my v-ball game (we were on break) in Cedarburg. And not only did we lose every single game...I suck monkey balls at serving. Who knew?

* * *

><p>Silly Question of the Note (since I don't want this to end on a <em>bad<em> note, might as well put a silly one up) :

What has four wheels and flies?

_~kitana411_

* * *

><p>Song Addictions as of Today:<p>

_One Last Kiss_ - Lake Madina

_Eternal Snow_ - English Fandub on YouTube by littleblossomMB (It's sooo pretty!)


	21. Morning MakeOut

I didn't think I'd fall asleep under a half-demon while he probably tried to kiss me and other stuff. But whatever, Inuyasha is my best friend. No one could ever replace him. And missing him would be like tearing my right arm off. Of course we've fought and sometimes we've grown apart only to get back together again. Life isn't perfect and neither are our lives. Sometimes we laugh and sometimes we cry - but that's what makes us US. Anyway, what am I doing? I think it's called a pep talk. Yeah, oh dear. I think I'll stop now.

Err...well...moving on!

I'm sure God is somewhere laughing it up that I'm trapped under some horny half-demon - because _I_ sure _would._

"Great." I muttered. "Just great."

Inuyasha had somehow managed to get his arms around me and now he was hugging me closely and snuggled on my chest. His hair fell into long silver strands onto the bed and his ears had become relaxed. His breathing was slow and peaceful telling me he was definately asleep. He didn't really trust others, I knew that well. So this showed how much he trusted me. He knew I would never hurt him.

Never.

Ever.

I sighed and blinked. His hand had become intertwined with mine and that felt oddly comforting. I smiled and squeezed his hand making sure this was reality and not some made up dream. Here we are, hand-in-hand, together again like we were back then (to me, that sounded really sweet).

I looked at the clock. It now read 11:37. So we took a nap. Oh, well. Anyway...I'm hungry. I should probably try to get something to eat. Yeah...but obviously, I can't. Inuyasha isn't extremely heavy but he isn't really light either. Now I must find a way to pry him off of me so I can get something to eat. I'm absolutely famished. My stomach growled in agreement.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head. I got ready to tell him to get off but...he was still sleeping. Then his face neared mine and I tried to sink back into the pillows.

"Hey..." I tried wiggle out from under him while attempting to wake him up. "Hey, dude. Get up. Seriously."

His lips stopped inches away from mine.

"Inuyasha," I said sharply.

Then he came down onto me.

"Mmpf!" My eyes widened as his tongue had somehow wiggled its way into my mouth.

Oh kami...

I liked it.

_I have to stop thinking this way! I have a boyfriend...um...his name is...ooh, he's good - agh! Stop! _I attempted to turn away only to have his hand come out from beneath me and entangle his fingers into my hair. I blushed. Then remembered I had Koga.

_This is wrong._ I thought struggling.

_What does your heart think?_

I swallowed - bad idea. Inuyasha started exploring my mouth as if I fully accepted it. ~Who are you?~

_You tell me_

_My conscience?_

_Possibly._

He pulled away a little and nibbled my bottom lip sending shivers of pleasure down my side. Then he slowly trailed down and left small butterfly kisses on my collarbone. I freed one of my hands and pushed it against his chest. He resisted and continued snaking his way around my neck, licking me occasionally.

Look, I'm a teenager. My hormones are going crazy and I have to admit. This feels really good. Okay? But I have a boyfriend back at home. Just because Inuyasha's having a full-frontal make out session with me -while he's asleep, I might add - doesn't make a difference. Even though I truly deeply am in love with him. Damn.

"Stop." I whispered shakily. I was scared...scared of myself, scared of going for bad things...just scared. I mean...

"Kagome."

I looked at him. He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry," he removed himself and flopped next to me. "I don't really pay attention to what I'm doing...sorry if I did weird stuff..."

I shook my head and jumped off the bed. "Eh, who cares? It's because of your demon blood, right? Nobody's perfect. But to me..." I smiled and backed out the door. "You're just right."

* * *

><p>"Just...right?" I repeated dumbly.<p>

As she left the room, I felt my heart swell. Ah, crud. There goes those fluttery la-di-da-da feelings. Sometimes, I wished she was ugly and..and was...uh...really stupid. But her mother just HAD to be beautiful and had to be a smart person passing her traits straight onto Kagome. Sweet ol' Kags. Because if she was dumb and ugly I wouldn't have...

...fallen in love with her.

I turned over onto my stomach and groaned into the pillow loudly. I think I made out with her. It's just a thought but I really think I made out with her. Because I can taste her. And I can smell her. I touched my lips. They were warm and wet. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"What the hell did I do?" I muttered slightly embarrassed. Argh!

We did something dirty and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it!

[Insert Inner Demon's Chuckles]

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Had a tournament yesterday and we finally won a match! Yay! We did awesome (even though I almost like, snapped my ankle twice). Well anyways, thank you reviewers! I'm very exited to have finally reached the 100+ mark!**

**alikmionejean**

**K..Inuyasha**

**InuKag01234**

**Kirt - no way! I love writing this! I would never just abandon it (however, I will admit sometimes I thought 'I'm lazy. I'm discontinuing it.') And I have volleyball for a long time but I squeeze writing in every possible moment!**

**Random-human-reviewer**

**SkullyGirl4eva**

**Inumongirl**

**ChannelForsk**

***Anonymous Reviewer***

**AnimeFanCrazy197**

**Lionsheart13771**

**The reviewers list just keeps on growing!**

* * *

><p><em>~kitana411<em>**  
><strong>


	22. Inuyasha: Forever

Sometimes, I wish I had more courage to confess my feelings and

_I_

have no choice in how my heart feels now and I also couldn't help but fall for her. And I

_will_

never let her go. Just because my life is a bit complicated and I'm only a half-demon, I can still

_love_

and cherish everything I have. Life is short so we should make the best of it. The best thing that ever happened to me was

_Kagome_

That's why I wish she was by my side

_forever_

Okies...this and the next chapter are going to be like a type of poem. And yes the words are supposed to be like that. I got inspired by some other author to try it out and well...here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.


	23. Kagome: Reciprocate

He's my best friend and I happened to fall in love with him. Hopefully, one of these days

_I_

will be able to tell him how I feel. Because he is the wonderful boy I met all those years ago, I know he will be kind. Only now do I wonder when these feelings of

_love_

began. Because I feel like my heart is about to burst and overflow with these feelings for him. I want to tell

_you_

how I feel. But I'm still terrified and I'm shaking inside. I wonder how you'll react. I wonder if you'll hate me. I just pray that you

_too_

feel the same way,

_Inuyasha._

Okay, bye bye (for _now_ not _forever!_)


	24. Unlock the Secret Past!

__DREAM__

She lifted the block and stacked it upon the others. "Hey, Yash?"

He glanced up before concentrating on his play-doh ring. "Yeah?"

"Why do you think my daddy left us?" She started to put the purple triangle on top of the tower.

He shrugged and furrowed his brows in concentration. "I dunno, Kags. Maybe he was tired?"

Kagome finally set it down. She shot up with a cry of triumph only to have it fall down all over the ground. Her bottom lip trembled in disappointment. Usually, her daddy would help her build stuff but her mommy said he wasn't coming home anymore. She was crying. Kagome didn't know why she was crying. She just kept repeating, "He's gone, baby, he's gone forever."

Kagome didn't understand. She didn't understand _why_ she was crying and she didn't understand why she told her daddy was never coming home again. Then, all her frustration and anger that she had bottled up finally overwhelmed her and exploded.

She burst into tears.

__DREAM ENDS__

"Daddy!" I shouted jumping up. I looked around me only to realize I was alone in my dark room. I held a hand to my pounding heart and sighed in relief. Almost immediately, Inuyasha burst into my room flipping on the light switch.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" His gold eyes landed on me. I smiled weakly and tried not to cry.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered already feeling my eyes water. Damn. Excuse...excuse... "I'm fine."

Of course he noticed I wasn't fine at all. Either that or he was going to ignore what I said anyway and try to 'comfort' me. He narrowed his eyes and padded over to my bed and sat down, pushing my head into his lap. I blushed. He pulled the blanket over my shoulders.

"I'm not going until you fall asleep, got it?" He said gruffly.

"I-I said I was fine!" I protested half-heartedly.

"Keh. You were always terrible at lying."

...

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Hey...Yash?"

"What?"

"Thanks.

• • • • •

(Guess who's POV)

I flipped the page of the book and turned up my iPod. With a deep sigh, I picked up a cold glass of coke and took a sip, clanking the ice noisily. Closing my eyes for a moment, I waited for the music to begin.

_Going into town on a cold and busy day With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me And I don't know where you said you went off to I don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you_

_"You should know that I do really love you." That's what you said, that's what you said I want to believe you, but it's hard to do Will I find relief if I choose not to believe?_

I set the book down and rose, grabbing my coke and set it down near my bed. Outside, the sun was just rising over the horizon. I wondered briefly how the world went on without a rest but simply laid back on my soft pillow and closed my eyes. Another restless night.

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me? You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call_

_Then you came around and you stood in front of me Said "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm sorry that I made you have to wait." But you know that I won't forgive this refrain 'Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again._

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me? You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call If you no longer have feelings left for me I wish you'd tell me why if you recall_

_But maybe It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind? Or because I'm too restless and loud? Or maybe my language is too unrefined? I get jealous and too damn proud_

_I don't act maturely enough I know that I'm not tall enough Maybe my body's not sexy enough? Or maybe my hair color's not good enough? Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control? Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!_

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me? You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call_

"Hey, Kagome," I murmured feeling the drowsiness take over and taking one last look at the picture beside my bed. "Take care of your brother for me."

• • • • •

**[A/N] Ello to all of you! I've found a way to publicize this on my iPod. After a few minutes, I figured out how to make it look normal. Now, I'm going to come back and edit these chapters but for now, I just want you to read them. Sure, I realized most of this chapter is a song but hell, who cares? It's one of my favorites so um...yeah, okay, awkward moment.**

**Hopefully this came out decent looking. And I don't own Inuyasha (or 'Why Don't You Call Me Yet?' by Rin Kagamine).Well, it's like one in the morning and I have v-ball practice at eight in the morning (8:30-11:00) so hopefully I can shake myself awake in time. Then I have school starting on Thursday - what a weird day to start school, right? Well, sayonara! I will see you in the next chapter...I think the next one might be the last summer moment. Or maybe two more since I can't think of anything else...but, eh, who knows?**

_~kitana411_


	25. Waves and Weddings

"Sota," Kaede said as she moved the chopped carrots to the boiling pot. "You know, when I was still in high school, I had a lot of boys I liked. And of course most of them liked me too." She winked. "And I've still got my looks."

"Seriously?" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Seriously." She smiled and sighed and remembered the days when she was a teenager. Then she shook her head. "Life was so much simpler back then. When you could be young and careless. I swear, life was always the best in your teenage years because you didn't have to worry about the difficulties of life yet. You had breakups and such but then you went home and would cry to your par- " She stopped abruptly and swallowed averting her eyes back to the stove. "Well, anyways, don't always wish to grow up so fast. Enjoy what you can now since you probably won't have it later."

"You were going to say something else," he said accusingly.

"Well, yes," she admitted stirring the contents slowly with a wooden spoon. "But you will always have Kagome. Always remember that, okay?" Kaede changed the subject. "And she's becoming a lovely grown lady. Soon enough she'll be off and married to that young fellow of hers." She giggled as if already hearing the wedding bells. "You just have to watch her though. If she ever gets lost, it's also your job as her brother to get her back on the right track."

"I know but," he set the cup of water down, "she always does things by herself. She never asks for my help, like, at all. whenever I have a problem, it's like she knows right away. And then she's right there, next to me and helping me without me saying a single word." He looked at his hands. "I can help her too, right?" He looked back at her. "I don't like that she doesn't ever ask for my help. I feel so weak and...maybe a bit of a burden or something like that. Why can't I do anything for her? Am I really that weak?"

She turned the stove off and turned towards him, resting her elbows against the counter. "Of course not."

"Then why - "

"Kagome's an independent type of person," she said cutting him off. "I've know her since she was a child. She never asked me for help either. That girl did everything by herself. And she also feels like she needs to take care of everybody. It's just in her nature."

He frowned slightly. "She treats me like a baby."

"Because that's what you are to her," Kaede smiled kindly. "In her eyes, you are the baby boy she met twelve years ago. And because she's been taking care of you since you were a baby, she'll always see you that way. In a way, she's like a mother to you."

"A...mother?" He slowly said the words. "But what bout...what about my _real _mom?"

Kaede pressed her lips shut, regretting she ever brought it up. "Err...well, she's on her tour. You know, she's always busy since she's the number one star. And she's also got a few parts in movie so she's filming those in her busy schedule."

He nodded and wen into the dining room. "Okay...are we going to eat yet?"

Her brown eye followed his retreating figure and sighed. The poor boy had never met his mother since he turned one. And he cant remember her face unless someone showed him a photo. And then his father...well, he never knew him. One day he just left. "'Disappeared off the face of the earth,' she said." Kaede repeated Ayumi's words quietly. Then she shook her head and put on a cheerful smile. "Well, these two are the best children I've ever met."

* * *

><p>"CANNON BALL!"<p>

Kagome quickly covered her face as the splash of water came towards her. Inuyasha cheered as he came up while she shook the water off of her arms. He waded towards her with a grin.

"Did you see that, Kags?" He asked excitedly. "Did you see my awesome flip?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty awesome."

"Come in the water!" He splashed her again with a wave of his hand. "It's great!"

She eyed him testily but sighed and slowly dropped her towel and kicked off her sandals. "Oh all right, I guess so." She sat down at the edge of the platform and dipped her feet in. "Look, I'm in. Happy?"

He crossed his arms. "You know what I meant."

She stuck out her tongue and leaned back, letting the sun soak into her skin. "Ahh, this feels so nice."

He blew his bangs from his face and hopped onto the platform, shaking himself like a dog.

"Yash!" She cried putting her arms up. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Drying myself off," he said smugly. He pushed his head onto her lap and laid down on his back looking up at her confused face. "I'm taking a nap on your lap. Deal with it."

"Deal..with..it?" She said slowly. Then with a roll of her eyes, she patted his head. "I swear, you are just like a puppy. Always eating whatever is handed to you - not to mention everyone else's food - and taking a nap on people's laps whenever you feel like it...you even want attention from me." She giggled as he glared at her. "A puppy."

"I'm not a puppy," he said like a childish boy.

"Puppy or not," she grinned and stroked his ears. "You'll always be mine."

He shut his eyes and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. "...er, what?"

She was thankful he shut his eyes since now she was blushing as well. "We'll always be together. And um...ugh!" She gave up and stood which - _unfortunately_ - flipped Inuyasha into the water. "Whatever!"

"The heck was that?" Inuyasha sputtered angrily. He jumped behind her and pushed her in triumphantly grinning. "Hah! There! I got you back! I always won any - wagh!"

Her arm shot out and grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the water as he became unbalanced. "That was sooo mean!"

"Who's the mean one?" He came up and splashed her with the water.

She gasped and splashed him back. "You are! Stop splashing me!"

"Only if you do!" He shouted over the noise.

"You first!" She began to laugh.

"If it's a splash war you want - " he created a bigger wave. " - I'll give you one!"

"You're on!" She grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~(.:0_0:.)~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't like you," he pouted drying himself off with a towel.<p>

Kagom was practically glowing with victory as she wrapped herself with her blue towel. "No one likes a sore loser."

He stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "Pfft, whatever. Do we have any ramen?"

"Possibly." She slid on her sandals and walked towards the house with Inuyasha trailing not to far behind. They both went into the kitchen and checked the cupboards. "We might have some in the closet."

"Why in the closet?" He snorted. She glared at him before walking into the hallway. Moments later, she went back into the kitchen and shoved a packet in his face triumphantly.

"'_Why in the closet?_'" Kagome mimicked him. She snickered and started making it. "Oh, Inuyasha. The things I do for myself are absolutely wonderful."

"Hrn...whatever. Are you gonna make one for me too?" His eyes lingered to her small frame as she stood in front of the oven in just her towel and a white bikini top.

"Possibly."

"Hmm..." his eyes squinted at her lower back then up again. "I don't understand. Why can't you wear just bra and underwear in public? I mean, a bikini is pretty much the same thing except it's for swimming."

"Where's all this coming from?" She asked curiously.

"I dunno but I'm just thinking about it now," Inuyasha sighed.

"You're so random sometimes," she muttered.

"Ah, life is random too so don't blame me."

* * *

><p>Sota looked at his babysitter in surprise. "W-w-w-edding?"<p>

She lowered her spoon and smiled brightly. "Yeah! Of course! I can't wait for Kagome to get married!"

"Get married yourself!" He said with his eyes widening.

"Oh, I will," she winked. "The fun is in the chase; not when you're captured."

"I still don't think she should get married yet," he muttered.

"Of course not, dear." Kaede said. "I'm just saying. I want to help her plan of course! And then aterwards, they'll make babies! Aww, I can't wait! I bet she'll have adorable babies! Ohh, I can't wait! Of course I don't mean now but in the near future! I bet she'll have a wonderful path to finding love! It'll be filled with cute cuddly moments and everyday is a surprise! She'll always have a happy ending I just know it! And we'll all be there! Sota, you'll be there too with your girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend? Now just wait a - "

"And your wedding too! How could I forget?" She clapped her hands and continued. "How will you propose to her? At the beach? In the park? Oh, how about where you first met her?"

"I don't have a - "

"And you'll have a grand wedding, right?" Kaede blabbered on. "I can't wait to see you all grown up! Oh, Sota. Kids grow up so fast! And I bet you'll make her one of the happiest girls on earth blah blah blah blah blah..."

Sota stared at the talking girl and she started to wave her fork in the air and made grand gestures. Her face changed from angry to happy then to swooning. He had already completely zonked out on her voice and it became a background noise. He sighed and took another spoonful. This was going to take a while.

_Kagome, save me!_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] The person in the last chapter was actually her mom. But whatever. Okies, thanks for giving me 120 reviews. I'm really happy and proud of myself! Hopefully, by the end of my story, I'll have 150+ reviews. I love reading them! They make my day, really! If I have any errors and such, just tell me so I can fix them. Like, my writing has been sorta sucky these past few chapters. So I wanted to do better. And I'm also hungry since I haven't eaten anything all day.**

**I was late to v-ball practice this morning and I was so terrified! Because if we're late, we have to do some really hard conditioning for every minute we're late...but my coach was late so I made it in time! Yay! Relief! (But wish me luck I'm not late tomorrow 'cause I don't think I'll be as lucky!)  
><strong>

**Well, thanks for reading and reviewing and/or adding me to your favorite author/story list and also your story/author alert thing-y.**

_~kitana411_**  
><strong>


	26. ΘΘΑNΘΘ

I need few characters:

2 girls

2 guys

It's for a future chapter that I _possibly_ will write later on or introduce when something really important happens. I need a few other students too so the story isn't so bland and sort of not so deep. I'm not going to go put _too_ much detail when I introduce them but I need a little more 'oompf' in my story. If you have any suggestions please leave it as a review...one character per person! And, since I'm only a fourteen-year-old freshman, the age should be 14-15.

Submit Form Below:

_Name:_

_Age:_

_B-Day:_

_Demon/human/other:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_Does s/he have a catchphrase? (Ex: Lecherous pervert!)_

**Thanks in advance!**

.:•*^*•:..:•*^*•:..:•*^*•:..:•*^*•:..:•*^*•:..:•*^*•:.

_~kitana411_


	27. Thinking

To Kirt: Yes, I am a girl.

To all: I told my dad 'good night' and he replied with a 'I'm disappointed in you' to me. I was like, 'psh, fine. Night!" (Then he says, "Look at the time..." I'm not completely sure what he said next but I don't really care.)

Onto a completely different subject: Thank you all for your submissions! And I would really like to thank Kirt and RedRidingHoodlum for submitting the only two guys - whew! Barely made that goal! So those two will be picked for sure. Now, the girls...it was a hard choice since I could only pick two and I had sooo many submissions. But I will make four separate chapters for your characters - including Shinrai and Ichiro - with boys going first and then the two girls. I know it's a bit cruel but just wait for the chapter intros on your characters and you'll know who got picked by just reading the chapter title!

Hmm, I shall assume Ichiro is a human since most of the submissions were some type of demon! (Thank you too! I love demons and half-demons a lot but I had like two humans out of ten submissions.)

I shall choose one human girl and one (half)demon girl along with my two human boys.

Now on with the story! click the next chapter as soon as it gets put up!

_(Boys - if no more boy submissions - first!)_

_~kitana411_

_But the submissions shall close officially September 10 at 11:59 PM._

Anyways, I shall get a new chapter up soon! I promise!


	28. The Nightmare Begins

We slowed as we neared my house. Dozens of cars were parked in the back and lined the street as DBSK's "Survivor" played at full blast; letting the rumbles vibrate the car even from here. The top windows were filled with body silhouettes and the bottom windows had colorful flashing lights. People had the doors open and danced outside on the front yard dressed up in crazy outfits. Some wore near to nothing!

"Uh..." Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "I didn't know we were having a welcome back party..."

"We're not," I frowned. I shook my head and got out. "Put all the bags at your house - don't give me that face - and no, I'll take mine. I'm going to check this out."

I stepped out with my bags as Sesshy stopped the car and shut the door behind me. As they drove next door, I squared my shoulders and exhaled slowly before taking long strides to the door. I pushed through the dancing crowd. Someone I didn't recognize stopped me.

"I don't think you belong here, missy," he chuckled. "Go back home to your parents. It's way past your bedtime."

"Move it," I said in a low voice.

He cupped his hand around his ear and leaned closer. "What?"

I didn't have time for this. I needed to know who was behind this. "MOVE YOUR ASS!"

He jumped and widened his eyes in surprise. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him, going through another crowd filled with hot gyrating bodies.

As I entered my home, I realized disaster had struck yet again.

I went into the kitchen. Random people were sitting at the table and people mingled by the sink. Buyo was hissing at two girls from the top of the fridge as they tried to coax him down. Judging from the color of his fur (neon green) he wasn't coming down anytime soon. I shooed the girl away turning to my green cat.

"Come here Buyo," I shouted. It was probably the only way to have him here me. He eyed me and then recognized me instantly. He leaped into my arms almost throwing me onto the floor from his sudden weight.

_Note to self: must give him a diet._

I have to say, I was pretty pissed about being groped randomly as I ascended the stairs. A girl dressed in a sparkly bikini top and denim shorts passed me and winked. I shuddered and went on.

I went into the bedroom. Miroku - currently sober - was trying to yank Sango out of my closet. She held onto the doorframe and pulled forward.

"I wanna go to Narnia!" she shouted.

Miroku grunted with effort. "My sweet, it's only a closet."

"Dun lie to moi," she concentrated harder on getting in. "Lemme gooo!"

I backed out of my room. Down the hall (and past the drunks), couples were making out in the corners whilst groping each other openly. One person - Hiten, I think - had passed out on the floor and people were doodling all over him. As I passed the bathroom, a girl was puking into the toilet and two guys were singing and dancing in the "rain" (AKA, shower) while Bankotsu sat on the sink and recorded it. He looked at me for a moment and grinned at me, flashing me a thumbs up.

I managed a weak smile and continued down the hallway of horrors. I dreaded entering my room. My bag dropped to the floor at what I saw.

Ayame.

Koga.

Lip-locked.

Quote of the Day:

"Dear Mom, if I can't get my skinny jeans off, neither can the rapist."

_~kitana411_

**[A/N] Hello, hello! How are you! Read on! Read on! The story had begun (again)! No really, how's it goin? Well, I'm terrific thanks for asking. So this might possibly be considered short but I hope you do like it...yeah, really. Well...er...B-Y-E-!**

_P.S. Listen to 'Soundless Voice' nico nico chorus! You're bound to love it (if you like Japanese music anyhow). And then 'Proof of Life' nico nico chorus. I think I'll write a two-shot story in those songs in a bit. Not sure if I'll make it a InuKag fic or a Sota and Kagome thing (though not incest...just sad) but it'll come to me! Bye again!_

**REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	29. only to end

_"I love you, Inuyasha, I do." she said softly. "I'm just so confused now. I - "_

_I put a finger to her lips. "Shh, no need to say any more. I love you too. I always have and I always will."_

_"Kagome," I murmured._

_"Inuyasha," she whispered. Our lips came closer as her eyes started to close._

_Her face suddenly contorted into pain. "Noooooo!"_

* * *

><p>"Argh! Dammit!" Inuyasha bolted from his bed and immediately into Kagome's room.<p>

She was packing her suitcase and holding a flashlight in her mouth, the image of Koga kissing Ayame fresh in her mind. Kagome zipped up her suitcase and yanked out the handle. He widened his eyes as she shot past him in the hall and the bathroom. Then she came back, toothbrush in hand. She crammed it into her pajama pants pocket and crammed her feet into silver flats. Finally, she grabbed his hand and threw him into his room.

"Get packed!" she snapped. Inuyasha gaped at her with wide eyes. She flipped on the light and stormed down the hallway. "_Five_ minutes!"

"What the - "

She held up her hand without looking back and stormed into Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground as she karate-kicked the door open and flipped on the light. There was a growl, a shout and a big 'whump!' followed by, "Pack! No time to explain! Keys! Now!" She past me again and managed to give me a point two second glare before disappearing down the hall followed by the sound of the door opening and closing. Faintly, he heard the car engine rumble to life.

Sesshomaru shuffled out of his room squinty-eyed. His glare landed on Inuyasha and doubled his anger. Inuyasha smiled nervously and backed up into his room to get packing. He grabbed his clothes and shoved them in his open suitcase. He looked at the clock realizing it was only two thirty in the morning. No wonder Fluffy looked murderous.

"Your girlfriend is nuts," said Fluffy.

Inuyasha turned around and sighed tiredly. "She's not my girlfriend! But for the moment, I agree with you."

"What the hell is she thinking?" he growled. "Waking me up at two thirty in the morning...grr..."

"Just do whatever she says," Inuyasha said returning to his bag. "It seems something urgent is happening and she'll probably just a) chew your head off or b) plow you over with your car to get home."

"It's my car," he muttered as he went back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Hurry!" Kagome snapped hitting the back of Sesshomaru's seat. "My gramps could drive faster than you!"<p>

"Do you want to go home or the hospital?" Sesshomaru replied as they went down the road.

"Home, _duh._"

"It was a _rhetorical_ question," he grumbled irritably.

"I don't care!"

Inuyasha watched them with mild interest before finally leaning against the seat and closing his eyes, inserting his ear buds in. He pressed play on his iPod and drifted off to sleep. Kagome glared at the glowing numbers behind the wheel as if willing them to go faster. It was now three in the morning and they had four hours to go.

"Why the hell did we have to come all the way out here?" Kagome mumbled leaning back and rubbing her eyes. The adrenaline rush from earlier was now beginning to wear off and now she began to feel the exhaustion kick in.

Before she knew it, her exhaustion took over and her eyelids fluttered closed. She struggled to stay conscious but gave in to the sleep.

Sesshomaru glared at her from the mirror and rolled his eyes. He couldn't even count on how many times he saw Kagome fall asleep on Inuyasha. Her head lolled to the side and fell from his shoulder to his chest then finally on his lap. As if sensing this, her legs kicked up onto the seat and she curled up like it was a couch. It was also unbelievable on how fast they could fall asleep again. Meanwhile, he had to stay up and drive all the way back home with only about three hours of sleep.

At about seven AM, three people - two boys; one girl - stumbled up the stone steps to Kagome's home and rang the doorbell. Sesshomaru leaned against the side of the house as he closed his eyes, exhausted. Inuyasha was hunched over and tried to stay awake. He carried his bag and had dropped it on the ground next to his feet. Kagome struggled to stay upright in front of the door and put out a hand to steady herself. But as her hand came in contact with the wood, it swung open and she fell into the house at Sota's feet.

"...what in the world?" Sota rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What're you doing back? I thought you were going to call."

Kagome groaned and dragged the rest of her body inside, not bothering to get up. She rolled into the living room and heaved herself up onto the couch, snuggling into the cushions. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stumbled into the house and found immediate relief on the floor next to the wall. They both sat down and fell asleep using their luggage as pillows. Sota raised his eyebrows but shut the door and yawned again.

"Well," he started up the stairs to his room. "Night, morning, whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

Their sleepy snores answered him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Oh ho ho, did you really think I'd make Koga such a jerk? (rhetorical question) They are only like 15-16 years old, of course he wouldn't do that! He really does love her. Though, that was probably her worst nightmare ever - even if it was probably _your_ dream.**

**You know, what if I typed my stories like this:**

_Kagome lifted her head in exhaustion. "Whaaa? Nvrmnd...because i'm just 2 tired to talk rite now. Peace out."_

_"Kags," Inuyasha said. "Ur so lazy. Sota don't be like ur sis. She's lazy."_

_"I swear I won't be lazy," Sota replied sitting down. "Unlike her, i have a life and i'm always 2 busy for a nap. Arigato for the advice tho."_

**Wouldn't that be crummy? I've read stories like that (no offense) and it kinda annoys me. I'm like, before you learn Japanese, learn yo English first! Sometimes I use little Japanese phrases (hime-sama, kami-sama, etc.) but I'm trying to work on my writing and grammar too! I'm actually a little angry because a girl didn't want me to be her beta or co-authoress anymore because she said she was getting better at it...but only a little. Her chapters were _veeeeeeeery_ short and had lots of mistakes that annoyed me. And she made one of my characters seem like a weakling who cried for someone she just met like two days ago. I shall now correct her one that...BTW, the story is called 'Rush' by maximumridefan11. I'm not hating her on this but I'm a little irritated that she just went and suddenly booted me off...T^T I just feel sad because I just started my career as a beta and now I feel like I clearly suck...(okay, maybe a _little_ bit.)**

_~kitana411_

I really wonder who reads this nowadays...such a waste but hey, who cares? Oh yeah, it seems the _faster_ I update, the _less_ reviews I get. So now I'll go back to updating slowly so I get more reviews. I practically _live_ for them. Sayonara!

_Thanks!_

_Kirt - I meant to say Sota's room. Oh poodles...I made a boo-boo._

_K..Inuyasha_

_ChannelForsk_

_RedRidingHoodlum_

You wouldn't believe the threats people left for Koga...BTW, the non-narnia closet? I love that!


	30. AN

**[A/N] Sorry! Sorry! A million sorries! I just lost my new iPod and I can't find it! I really lost it somewhere on the school campus and now I can't find it :'( That's also why I haven't update yet. Sorry everyone, I sorta suck since you really want an update. I have terrible news...(blame it on Adriana Grande's fantastic voice)**

**I started my first songfic.**

**Sh!t...now you're either a) gonna murder me or b) congratulate me.**

**I'm calling it _Cold Fire_ for now (any ideas on titles?) so read it if you're really bored. I don't expect too much of it. But meh...I had to try so I felt accomplished! (It's not gonna be a whopper and will probably end up with like five reviews in the end but hey, what can I say? I tried!)**

********

******~kitana411******

**** ****


	31. The Gossip

**Ello, let's clear a few things up. Chapter 28(?) was a dream and the next is the explanation of what happened next, hence it's called 'The Nightmare Begins' then 'only to end.' But I sure got your hopes up that she was open for Inuyasha, right? Oh ho ho, I am evil! Well, don't worry. This is a InuKag fic so they'll end up with each other for sure.**

_Now..._

**K..inuyasha** - That sucks! I hope you get your shoes back! I remember we had a girl who was similar (I think her name was Collette Wazniak) and people didn't seem to like her either. Well, good luck!

**Kags'** - Yeah, sorry for not having her dream a reality ;) But he's not a jerk and I actually like Koga so I wouldn't make him be evil like that.

**RedRidingHoodlum** - Aww, too bad it was only a dream! I wasn't even sure I wanted it to be a dream but then later I was like whatever.

* * *

><p>Okay, so after explaining my wonderful two thirty AM rush, Inuyasha just sort of scowled at me and Sesshomaru had simply walked out the door and driven off. I guess I was a little too overboard you know like when I karate-kicked his door open and dragged him out if bed demanding his car keys without explaining anything.<p>

And _one_ more thing...

"Have you seen Koga and Ayame together lately?"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Why would you ask us that?"

"Yes or no?"

"Hmm," Miroku rubbed his chin. He picked up a piece of popcorn with his chopsticks thoughtfully. "I think I saw them at WacDonald's the other - "

"I knew it!" I shouted pounding my fist on the table. The trio jumped in their chairs.

"Knew what?" Sango asked.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend for leaving Koga all alone for an entire month in the summer without contacting him at all!" I said quickly grabbing Miroku's chopsticks and wiping them down on a napkin. I wrapped my hair into a bun slapped my cheeks lightly and exhaled. "What'd you guys tell him?"

"Well I told him you escaped with your secret lover to a secret island and made lots and lots of loooooovvvv-"

Sango smacked her hand over his mouth. "I told him you went to see your grandpa."

I scrunched my nose. "Was that the best idea?"

"No," she replied slowly. "But it worked."

"That mangy rug," Inuyasha grunted.

"Well, I must be off!" I said dramatically running to the front door and flinging it open. "Farewell my fellow...uh...what was it? Uh...bye!"

I ran out of the house and went to Koga's.

* * *

><p>"Dramatic much?" Inuyasha scowled.<p>

"You've been scowling all morning," Sango said tearing her eyes away from the open door. "Smile a little."

"I bet even _you_ wouldn't smile if you were woken up at two thirty in the damn morning because of Kagome's 'boy insecurities.'" He said with high falsetto.

"Oh shut it, Yash."

"Well, I have to agree with him on that one." Miroku said with a yawn.

BAM!

"Um...Kaede?" Inuyasha said looking at his best friend and the remnants of the table. "You know first aid, right?"

"Inuyasha~" Sango trilled dusting her hands off and cracking her knuckles.

"...see ya buddy!"

* * *

><p>"Kagome?"<p>

She panted heavily and kept one hand on the door frame. "Nice ta...nice ta see ya."

"Do you want to sit down or something?" He asked eyeing her worriedly.

"That'd be...terrific," she wheezed stumbling in. "You have something...to drink?"

He shut the door and nodded. "Yeah, what do you - "

"Any cold liquid." She leaned back on the couch and tried recovering her breath.

"Be back in a sec," he went into the kitchen.

Kagome finally relaxed and managed to be able to breath easily without feeling like she was about to fall. Her eye scanned his living room like a probing light. Despite being his girlfriend, Kagome had never actually hung out at his house. And he never asked either. So this was probably one of the first times she'd ever been here. Frames of happy memories lined the lime green walls. A surround system was set up and softly playing the theme music to Alice: Madness Returns. A neatly organized pile of magazines - Celebrity Gossip on top - sat on the glass coffee table. She did a double-take.

"OH HELL NO!"

"What?" Koga rushed in with a glass of water.

"L-LOOK!" She grabbed the magazine and wave it in his face.

"What?" He pried it from her hands and handed her the water. She gulped it down greedily and set it on the table gently before jumping up and groaning in frustration.

"Little Higurashi Summer Love?" He read from the cover. "What?"

"Look at the photo!" She stressed.

He studied her then sighed and looked at the cover. "What the...Kagome?"

"I know!" Kagome grabbed the magazine and flipped it open. The cover held a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome playing in the firefly filled yard at the summer house. And inside, a snapshot of the two were sitting next to each other as Inuyasha whispered something in her ear. Kagome read furiously and Koga stayed in complete silence.

* * *

><p><em>Has our little Kagome Higurashi (15) finally found love in her childhood friend Inuyasha Taisho (15)? We all know her as Ayumi Higurashi's little star but maybe she's not so little anymore. She's already had a suitor, Koga (16), who is also a childhood friend. Even thugh they may be a "thing" who can deny that Higurashi and Taisho are just adorable? Our staff believes "..it was a miracle just bound to happen. And now it finally has." Who knows what will happen now? Will these two lovers finally share something special? We have not yet a chance to interview with either of them but we will attempt to schedule one soon! Keep up with the InuKag Column for more updates - online or mobile - and hear the juiciest bits from us!<em>

* * *

>noshade&gt;<p><strong>[AN] Hello my readers! Sorry for being super duper slow! Well, my school is giving too little time for extra time so that I may write! This isn't much but you needed to know what happened! And my sister booted me off and said I can't do this anymore because I'm stupid. So I cannot update any sooner unless you talk to my sister first. (Not a good idea if I say so myself). So sorry again for being late (and lazy, I'll admit) and it's not my best because well, I'm doing this on my iPod which is fairly hard because updating and all these complicated lines/italics/bolding are very confusing. I see this is a bit lengthy...sorry!**

_ATTENTION: I might be looking for a beta now! Aha, it's not written in stone but I may decide I want a beta now since this is getting more popular. Well, it's just so you know :)_

_~kitana411_


	32. Cloudy Days are Here to Stay

**[A/N] Today (Oct. 23, 2011) at 12:56 AM, I, kitana411, did what I feared the most as of twenty seconds ago...I sent an apologetic e-mail to my friend that stopped being my friend because I was a total b!tch last year. Oh crappola...now I feel like a sad prat. Dang...**

**Well, sorry for updating late. With all my biology and algebra homework, it's hard to find time to write. And I've realized I have extremely short and stupid chapters ever since school started. So sorry for being late and my iPod (R.I.P) is lost forever. Take a moment of silence to pray that it shall be found or the $$ that took it will be brought to justice.**

•

•

•

**And now that we're done praying, let's resume our story!**/p>

***.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•***

"WHAT DA _FAWK?"_

"I know," Kagome said miserably. After a moment of silence, Koga and Kagome had both rushed back to her house. Sango, Sota and Miroku were playing a pleasant game of Scrabble when they suddenly burst in similar to the way Kagome burst out. Inuyasha had long ago stormed out after remembering he was still angry at Kagome.

Sango was currently waving the magazine around. "Why didn't I know about this? How long have you even known...Inuyasha...Kagome... I've gotta sit down."

Miroku directed her the couch and read the article silently. Koga's expression was blank as the gears in his head turned furiously. Buyo appeared and rubbed against her leg. Kagome, welcome to distractions at the moment, reached down and slowly petted the calico cat as she thought about her current situation.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she suddenly snapped up.

"Well...he ran off..." Sango said still trying to recover.

"I've gotta find him!" Kagome jumped to the door and flung it open. "The paparazzi will be here in no time!"

"What do we tell them if they come?" Sota yelled as she sprinted out the door.

"Tell them I died!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. **([A/N] Tee-hee, that's my excuse for everything!)**

"Tell them you...hey!" Sota shouted the the swinging door. He sighed. "Nee-chan..." he shook his head.

"Koga," Sango said looking at the wolf demon. "What do you think of this?"

He sat down and inhaled slowly. "It's her decision to do what she likes." He smiled sadly. "And I'm chasing something impossible. I love her, Sango, I do."

"Koga...you don't mean..." she gasped and widened her eyes. "You wouldn't!"

"Sango," he said slowly. "This is random and makes no sense at this point but I should do it. I love her and she loves me but only because the one she loves is..." he twitched his nose. "_...him_."

"Koga..." she was shocked. "B-but Kagome - !"

"Loves another." Koga said firmly. "Sango, I love her a lot. And if she was meant to be mine," he laughed,"she'll come back to me."

"What are you both talking about?" Miroku asked as he looked up from the article.

"He's going to break up with Kags," Sango replied turning to him.

"Good riddance," Sota muttered indistinctly.

"Really? Koga's going to break up with Kagome?" Miroku raise his eyebrows. "I thought he wanted to be with her for like...forever, ya know?"

"I love her," he repeated. "But for some reason, she's been acting distant lately. I mean, for example, she ran off with her friend - "

"She was kidnapped." Sota corrected him absentmindedly.

Koga froze. "What?"

"Kagome was being lazy so Inuyasha kidnapped her and threw her into the car and had Sesshomaru drive her all the way to the cabin for one month." Sota explained as he cleaned up the Scrabble board. "Inuyasha came over and kidnapped her so she didn't have enough time to leave a message."

"This changes things completely!" Koga thought feeling the old spark light in his heart. He stood and pumped his fist into the air. "If Kagome was really - "

Sango pulled hin down again. "Kagome will always be your first love and you'll never forget her." She said quickly. "So when you break up - "

He frowned. "I don't think we'll break up any - "

" - be gentle, okay?" Sango smiled and tightened her grip.

Koga paused a moment to squeak. "S-Sango..."

"This is going to be a long day," Miroku muttered eyeing the two.

***.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•***

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed as she crossed the lawn. "Inuyasha answer me!"

As luck would have it, Sesshomaru stepped out on the porch and noticed her immediately. She couldn't help but shiver at the murderous look that was focused entirely on her.

"H-hi Sesshy," she greeted shakily. "About earlier...um...you see..."

He turned his nose. "If you've come to apologize," he paused to glare at her, "Go. To. Hell."

She giggled nervously pondering on whether to flee the country or making a run for it. So she said what her first instinct was.

"I-I'll think about it."

***.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•***

**[A/N] Whew! Got that over with! Oh dear me, Halloween (today is the 28th) is coming up in BD - my hometown! - and I have so many parties to go to! Who lives in the state famous for cows and dairy? I do! Yay! (That sounded better in my head)**

**And I've realized that I cannot make candy canes because I don't have the patience for it. Aha, I failed! All I got was minty/sugary/sticky goop! But it was still sweet!**

**Anyways...a little OOC, randomness and scattered dialogue...it's not my best work but you guys need to know I still exist!**

_Thanks:_

**minuta**

**angel2798**

**Emiko Emi Amaya**

- for adding this to your favorite story list!

angel2798 (again!)

- for adding this to your story alert!

_And now my reviewers..._

**K..inuyasha** - Cool beans! You got your shoes back! Yes, I know I'm a bit slower now that summer is over but I'm working on it.

**Kirt** - Aha, I know. Now I'm back to attempting to write stuff on my iPod again. It's more difficult because I have to format it and everything! But I'm getting somewhere!

**fluffyedi** - I know but I'm trying to update as fast as I can!

**RedRidingHoodlum** - Aha, a love for gossip magazines...actually, those are for a later secret to be revealed! Well I'll just hop to it then!

**_Xoxo,_**

_~kitana411_


	33. Playground Memories

**I've been working on this for a while! Please don't kill me! You deserve a better/longer chapter but I can only do so much!**

* * *

><p>I sighed and blew my bangs out if my face. They flopped down again but I ignored them, slightly frowning. I was still a little irritated but I could never be mad at Kagome for long. She always made me feel better or smile and lightened up everything. In a way, she was like a sister-ish type of person. But thankfully, we weren't related by blood otherwise I never would've fallen in love with...well, actually...I don't think I would've given a damn if we were related. I would still love her. And damn anyone who thinks different.<p>

I stared off at the darkening sky with a frown, wondering on how long she would take to get here. And by 'here' I meant the old playground. It was almost unused save for the few teenagers that smoked their crack or came here for make out sessions.

"Inuyasha!"

I turned my head and saw Kagome running across the empty playground.

* * *

><p><strong>At this point, 10:14 PM, I just got hit by my sister with her iPod because I ACCI-FREAKIN-DENTALLY put my banana on her bed and left it there so my sister got a little on her bed. A few seconds later as my other sister was about to turn off the light, I feel something trickling down my head and I'm thinking 'Sh*t...better not be blood.' and whaddya know? I put my fingers to my head and it's bleeding! So I freak out and say, "My head is bleeding!" and jump off the bed into the bathroom and rinse my head off where all this blood is coming from. It started to hurt and I actually began to cry. My parents get mad and my sister is pissed at me...now I'm in my bed trying to sleep while holding some hydrogen peroxide to my head all night...and school's tomorrow...great, huh? <strong>

**You can tell my week's gonna be terrific.**

**(Sorry, random but had to bring it up 'cause I felt like it...it's not like I made you read anyway...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She slowed down slightly and jogged to the metal slide where she knew I'd be hidden. This was a place filled with old memories. We had plenty of fun here and did many things at this park (for those witch sick minds...not dirty things - kid things!). Kagome had twisted her ankle when they were seven here when she was whipped of the merry-go-round. I had fallen off the monkey bars when we turned eight and broke my arm. And now, we were about to fix one of our silly fights.<p>

I stared at her for a moment pondering on whether acknowledging her presence or not. I closed my eyes for a moment taking in the darkness. When I opened them, I practically felt her glare burning straight back at me. She knew I was here. I let out an inaudible sigh.

"Come're." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. As she climbed, I scooted over in the metal rocket and threw my legs over the side to make room.

She sat down, brushing the rust off her hands and finally looking outwards to the small plastic window. My eyes flickered to her for a moment then away again, wondering if I should say something. The silence grew until it pounded into my ears like an endless hammering.

"Inuyasha, I'm - "

"Kagome, don't - "

We both looked at each other, mouths open, and began to laugh. I blushed slightly, thankful for the darkening sky. "Look, Kags...the thing is...I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

She looked appalled. "You? I should be the one apologizing!" She began that irritating wringing of her hands when she felt anxious about something. "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. My brain just went a little haywire." She laughed. "Gosh, it's a small thing but I didn't mean to make you mad."

I smiled. "I wasn't really mad...just a little irritated. But I seriously think it's silly and stupid now."

I was startled when she put her hand on mine. "Uh, Yash..."

"What?"

"I sorta have something to tell you..." I don't like the way she trails off and looks away.

"Kagome..." I growled.

She squeezed my hand and smiled wryly. "Remember that time when you got chased by that goat in fourth grade?"

I raised my eyebrows but nodded.

"And I warned you not to touch it but you wouldn't listen?"

Nod.

* * *

><p><em>Nine-Year-Old Inuyasha<em>

I watched the goat with interest and held out my hand to the other goats. They quickly ate the pellets from my hand. I looked at the big black one in the corner looking totally macho. The other kids were scared of it and I wanted to prove I was stronger.

This was the perfect chance.

I glanced at the girl next to me who was crowded with goats. The smelled and were greedy but I only came in because she begged me to.

Okay, so she only said please _once._But I'll count it as begging.

I fed the last of my pellets and wiped my hands off on my pants, promptly shooing away a goat who began to eat the hem of my shirt.

Kagome was smiling and crouched down in a crowd of goats. They happily licked at her hand and shoved others out of the way. A particular silvery goat stood a little ways, smaller than the others. I hate to say this, but it was like a goat version of me. Eerie, right? It had golden eyes, silver fur and gray horns. It stood stiffly, looking for an opening.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome rose and looked at me who bad been staring. Blushing, I turned away and twitched my nose.

"Keh," I managed.

"I know what you're thinking," she said knowingly. "Don't think I wasn't watching you."

I turned slowly, praying I wasn't too red. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"Don't do it," she said looking right into my eyes. "You'll only end up getting hurt."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "By what? I wasn't gonna do anything!"

She huffed indignantly and turned back to her smelly goats. The silver goat wiggled its way in and was now at her side, pressed to her leg to keep the others from shoving him away. His small size made it easier to slip in while they were distracted.

I still went to the goat.

It eyed me warily and seemed to get stiffer. It rolled its eyes at me and snorted in my direction, shifting its legs. I could just grab it horns. It wouldn't be able to get me if I did that. I slowly stepped towards it and put my hands up...

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!"

_Two hours later..._

"I told you not to do it." Kagome said disapprovingly.

I stayed silent knowing she was right but I wasn't gonna admit it. My arm was currently in a cast...a _pink_one to be specific. Kagome chose for me while I was unconscious. Even with my super healing it would take at least a week to repair.

"Does it hurt?"

I nodded.

"I told you so."

I grunted.

"I was nine!" I argued. "I didn't know any better!"

"Still meant I was right," she smiled smugly.

"Put a sock in it." I rolled my eyes.

"But you still helped me when Tortilini died, remember?" Kagome hugged my arm. "You held a service and everything."

"It was a gold fish," I said recalling the memory.

* * *

><p><em>Six-Year-Old Inuyasha<em>

I was reading comics when she suddenly ran into the living room - _my_living room - and held a small shoebox that was designed with Disney princesses. Her eyes were red and she was sniffling. I dropped my comics and stood.

"What happened?"

"It's Tortilini," she sniffled. "H-he died."

I looked at her then at the small box. "Kaggy..." I swallowed and thought of what to do. "Um..."

She looked at me with puffy red eyes.

"I'll hug you so you don't have to cry." I blurted unexpectedly.

Kagome's bottom lip trembled slightly before she threw herself into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a pat on the back. "It's gonna be okay. We'll hold a funeral if you wanna..."

She nodded in my chest.

Ten minutes later...

_Mom, forgive me for digging up your petunias._ I apologized in my head . My mom's flower beds were the easiest things to dig up right now so I just did what I thought would be best for Kagome. Besides...it _was_for a good cause.

I had dug a hole about one foot deep and set the box down. Kagome stiffened her back and set the daisy she was holding down on the makeshift coffin. She nodded at me.

I took a deep breath. "We're gathered here today to...uh...watch Tortilini be buried. He was a lovely fishy and had colorful scales. His tail was the pointiest thing ever and he had a cool mouth that made strange 'glub, glub' sounds. We will miss you Tortilini." I bowed my head. "Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Kagome stepped forward. "Bye bye Tortilini...the five days we spent together were the best. I will never ever forget you. I love you, Tortilini." She turned and sniffled quietly to herself. "I just need to be alone for a moment."

I nodded understandingly. When she turned back, she nodded and I began to shovel the dirt onto the box. "Please be careful in fishy heaven." I whispered as I replanted the yellow petunias...strange, I thought they were purple. Oh well.

We stood together, somehow finding our hands entwined and not saying a word.

"Well," I said. "You wanna play castle?"

"Yeah."

_Izayoi later on in the day.._.

I slipped my gloves on and skipped to my beautiful garden. The petunias were finally in bloom and I just HAVE to take pictures for my scrapbook! As I neared my flowerbed, a look of astonishment crossed my face.

Yellow dandelions had replaced my petunias and stuck out oddly, slightly droopy seeing as they had been uprooted then replanted sloppily. My petunias sat where the pile of weeds had sat, withered and sad looking.

"Poor petunias..."

* * *

><p>We laughed remembering the way Izayoi had yelled at us when she found out about our little 'grave' spot. It was totally worth it.<p>

We had subconsciously interlinked our hands and quickly yanked them apart, blushing furiously. I cleared my throat and smiled at her. "So what happened?"

Kagime's expression suddenly turn dark. "Well, you know how the paparazzi follows me around?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh, no."

"Well, apparently I'm suddenly interesting and now they're following me around." She turned away. "And um...we're err...how do I put this,..'star-crossed lovers' or whatnot."

My eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"The press thinks we're a couple since we hung out at the summer house."

My jaw dropped. "Then we can't hang out together anymore?"

Kagome got a determined look. "Of course we can! I don't care what the press thinks! I'm going to be friends with you even if it kills me!"

"...?"

"That sounds really good in the animes I watch but..."

I shook my head. "Yeah..."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "I guess that didn't work out."

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked as her stomach growled.

She nodded. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"THAT BITCH!" Kikyo growled in frustration and hurled the magazine across the room. It smacked against the wall and landed with a small 'thud' on her polished wood floor. They didn't kiss but...they were in her mind! She inhaled deeply and rolled into her bed, covering her face with a pillow as she screamed.<p>

When she finsihed, she exhaled sharply and called for her papa. He walked into her room with a smile.

"Kikyo," he said cheerily, not noticing her scowl. "What is it that you desire?"

"Get my gun."

He blinked. "Ah...would you repeat that?"

"GET MY GUN!" She screeched.

"Kikyo, sweetie," he dabbed at his face with his silk tie. "If it's revenge you want..." she raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Just let daddy fix it, okay?"

"How so?" She snapped.

"Who is it you want revenge on?" He asked getting straight to business.

Kikyo smiled, much like a lying snake. "Kagome Higurashi."

"The Higurashi's?" He said with astonishment. "Whatever did they do to you?"

"She stole my fiance!"

"F-fiance?" He stuttered. "Honey, when did-?"

"No questions!" She cried angrily. "Either you get my revenge or get my gun!"

He backed out of her room with a bow. "I'll get to your revenge s-soon...just wait a little while, okay sweetie?"

Kikyo glared at the manipulative man that was supposed to be her father. Or step-father since he was her mother's...what? Fifth husband? She had lost count ages ago when her real father walked out on them. She hated him to the core and despised him even more than Kagome. Then she sighed and anger dissipated into the air.

She smiled an evil smile. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Higurashi."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Remember those days when I updated faster? The days I wrote über cool chapters that were long and detailed? The days when my life didn't suck? Aha, man those were the days...heck, people would even read my notes! But no one does anymore...don't feel bad, I'm just sorta stating a fact. Watch, people are gonna be like 'I read them!' but then they don't...it just makes me feel stupid for putting these up! I mean, who remembers my bleeding head at this point?**

**Anywho...review my dears! It makes the brain kick into writing mode since it goes like 'People love you, you low self-esteemed girlie' and makes me hah-ppy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it already! Jeez...just know this so I don't have to post it anymore. It takes up like, an entire line of space!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now! Onto the credits!<strong>

_**Thanks to:**_

_**wolfprincess16**_

_**Striker the Wolf**_

_**Guccie22**_

_**K..Inuyasha**_

_**- for adding this to your favorite story list!**_

_**K..Inuyasha**_

_**- for adding me to the author alert**_

_**Charlie2006 - Newbie reviewer, eh? Well, welcome to the club! This authoress loves reviews!**_

_**Kirt - Hmm, it'll happen if/when it happens...to be honest, I'm still trying to figure out who to put up. It's really hard because I don't want to let anyone down! Grr...just few have been rejected though. Yeah, just two have. I still have to sift through five more but I can only choose two! Hmph...sadly I only had two boys and I feel obligated to give it to those two wonderful people who did as I requested but we'll see...**_

_**RedRidingHoodlum - I'm trying really hard to write more! Argh, homework sucks since it's my freshman year!**_

_**K..Inuyasha - finally got an account! Whoo! I hope you got better/had fun trick or treating! (I sure did!)**_

_**Lionsheart13771 - Well, hope you had a happy Halloween!**_

**...and I think that covers everything! Well, see ya in the next chapter!**

_XOXO,_

_~kitana411_

_(I was trying out for a 'Gossip Girl' ending...didn't really work did it? Aha...and I slip away into the non-narnia closet ashamed of myself.)  
><em>


	34. Life is Full of Surprises

SHOUT-OUT TO: **the. curri. of. life1** for leaving me a very short but sweet review. It made me feel very special. Thanks my dear!

I was gonna post this sooner but my f- little sister went on the computer. Because I am currently crippled, I reached there three seconds too late so I'm here trying not to beat the F-CKING SH-T OUT MY STUPID ARSE LITTLE SISTER! (Sorry...I'm mad but I'm also PMS'ing...)

* * *

><p>"Uwah! This is good~!" Kagome said through a mouthful of fries.<p>

"I knew it was the best place to choose." Inuyasha grinned triumphantly.

The place they were currently eating was called the Rondo Royale. It seemed pretty cozy and had a homey atmosphere about it. And apparently, they served the best fries ever.

"Thanks for taking me here!" She said as she wolfed down the rest of her fries.

"A pleasure," Inuyasha smiled and propped his head on the palm of his hands which rested on his elbows which rested on the table. **(LOL, now I look at it and I'm like 'WTF?" was going on in my head?)**

Kagome offered him a fry with a cheerful smile. Feeling bold, he leaned over and took it from her hand with his mouth. He leaned back and savored the fry as well as his victory in succeeding his trick. She was blushing like a blooming cherry blossom and didn't offer anymore fries.

"Ahh! It's Kagome!"

"I know her!"

"Inu-baby!"

Inuyasha looked at a booth suddenly full of screaming girls. They got up and quickly crowded them. He stared at them blankly, frozen in shock. Kagome finished her last fry and slowed as the girls watched eagerly. She narrowed her eyes and pushed the empty carton towards them.

It was like watching a wild fight on Nature.

They suddenly dove for it like it was Jesus or whatever. There was a lot of hissing, biting and scratching. Finally, some blonde chick rose and waved it in the air, her make up smudged, the strap of her shirt torn and one heel of her shoe broken. And don't even get started on her hair.

The defeated girls glared at her as she beamed with triumph. Kagome watched distaste, taking a swig of her soda.

"That was...very hot." Inuyasha whispered in awe.

Kagome threw her half-finished soda at him. "Eww! I could've sworn Miroku was at home!"

Moments later, more people filed in as the news that the 'lovebirds' were at the Rondo Royale. Kagome groaned irritably and hid her face. Inuyasha put his head on the table even though he was soaked in diet coke.

"Kaggie! It's me! Ally!"

"Babe! Remember me?"

"Inuyasha have my babies!"

"Kagome! I'm your best friend!"

"Did you do the deed Inuyasha?"

"I heard you had sex!"

Kagome slid down in her seat and wondered if her mother went through this everyday. Inuyasha got more irritated with every annoying, perverted, sick or dirty question. Finally, he reached for Kagome and she took his hand. He yanked her up and held her in his arms, jumping over the crowd and out the door were even more people waited. He quickly avoided them and they both ran from the sudden horde of people.

With Inuyasha's demon speed, they were quickly home. Surprisingly, only two or three stalkers awaited them. But with a deadly growl from her half-demon, they were gone in a flash. He hopped to her second-story window and set her down in her room. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Ugh." Kagome sat on her bed. "I can't wait for tomorrow." she said sarcastically. "I wonder what they'll write this time."

Slightly out of breath, she got up and opened her closet. Inuyasha watched her curiously as she pulled out...a suitcase? He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Kagome?" He quickly grabbed her arm. "What're you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She snorted and ripped clothes from the hangers in her closet. "I'm running away."

"And leaving Sota behind?" He let her go with a disapproving stare.

Kagome froze and set the dress she held down. "I-I...never thought about that."

Inuyasha started to speak then paused. He sniffed the air then crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "No...it couldn't be."

"What?" Kagome asked.

He wordlessly grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. She parted her lips but he shushed her quietly. She huffed but stayed silent. He paused at the top of the stairs and signaled for her to go down.

"Why?" She whispered. He shooed her away and gave in. "Alright, alright. But if it's an axe murderer - "

"Just go!" He gave her a shove.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crept down the stairs. She padded down the mini hallway into the living room. She raised eyebrow at her brother on the couch. He was rolled up in a blanket with his back facing towards her. Kaede must've left a little while ago if he was still here. But the television was off and the place had been cleaned.

She shook her head and went to shake her brothers shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly. "Hey Sota."

He rolled over with a yawn. Kagome jumped back in surprise.

"M-mom?"

X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X • X •X

**[A/N] This was not supposed to happen but...oh goodness! You'll hate me for it but...AHH! This is the ending!**

_~kitana411_

_(Hell, you'd kill me if I stopped, right? Aha, there shall be a sequel called...well sh*t I don't know but I'll get a title soon - suggestions are welcome!)_

_Feed me 5 reviews!_

_(Needed for sequel or you'll be stuck with this sh*tty ending!)_


	35. A Simple Apology for YOU!

A Simple Apology

Ugh, I'm _such_ a d*ckhead sometimes. This sh*t began sucking like ten chapters ago when I began writing all the sh*t like I had all the time in the world. Well, guess what. I'm rewriting this stupid arse sh*t piece of a story 'cause even I have to say it sucks monkey butt and you know it. I'll do it correctly this time. I've matured (in writing) and will do much better. Who's willing to wait (even longer)?

Sincerely,

_~LonelyButLovely_


End file.
